The Crimson Rider
by The Crimson Commando
Summary: Javelin lost his first family, his brothers, because he wasn't fast enough. After months of traveling, he crashes into the Barbaric Archipelago. There, he finds a new family, a new purpose. Read on to see how the Commando reforged his spirit and filled the hole in his heart. Gift of the Night Furies now up and complete! Feel free to read, review, and comment. (New Summary 12/07/15)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or HTTYD. I do own the entirety of the Shadow Corps and any OCs (unless otherwise posted).**

Chapter 1: Finding Family

It was a beautiful island. A single mountain rose and watched over the forests, all the while relaxing against a wall of rock dotted with multiple caves. The peak sat below the clouds, yearning to pierce the barrier. The shoreline cut into a clearing that lay before the trees. It was home.

He wore crimson armor that covered him from head to toe. His helmet completely enveloped his face, allowing his identity to become known to no one. On his arms were two guantlets, the right larger than the left. The latter bore two retractable blades that often put opponents at a disadvantage. The right held the same, but also had extensions that ran over his hand and fingers, ending in claws. While they helped with combat, he found a better use for them as climbing tools.

That was what his current adventure was. His right hand grasped the cliff face, the claws burrowing into the rock. The other hand came up and secured a hold. Then his legs followed. He moved slowly, not wanting to make a mistake. Making sure both feet were pressed into the rock, he leaned back to check his progress.

The waves danced at least 130 feet below him. Looking up, he saw the top of his target. A cave. Bringing his body back to the cliff, he started to climb once again.

He pulled himself over the edge of the opening. Rolling away from the drop, he got up. Midday. He had been here on this island for a week. His home was gorgeous, but its true beauty was revealed from sunset to sunrise. The sun fell, and the mountain reminded its lands that it was lord. The moon broke the dark sihoulette in night. And sunrise... the paradise was bathed in gold.

The man ate his lunch and rested. The dying light would save him some trouble on his spelunking. The sleep rejuvenated him.

The orange beam was crawling on the ground when he awoke. The time was now. He gathered his things and moved in. Sticking to the side, the light was allowed entry unhindered into the cave.

The indentation ended quite a ways into the rock before turning right. The ground lowered at a small angle. Eventually, the light raised off the floor and onto the ceiling, receding back outside.

His advanced helmet switched to low-light conditions, giving him the ability to proceed. The right turn went up at a larger incline than before, but was still passable.

It leveled out sharply after 20 feet. When he brought his head up, he barely ducked back in time. A purple plasma blast whizzed over his head and scorched the angled ceiling behind him. Slowly, he brought his hands up, making sure to retract the claws. His head followed.

Although they couldn't see it beneath his helmet, he smiled at what he saw. Two Night Furies guarding what looked like to be an egg. _A family._ One was wrapped around the fragile unborn, while the other was ready to pounce on the intruder. He spoke as soothingly as possible, "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm any of you."

The crimson-clad man slowly brought his hands to his helmet. Lifting it off, the figures of the dragons were replaced by two pairs of green eyes, glowing softly in the darkness. He set his helmet onto the ground, still keeping his hands visible. "I am in your realm now."

Dragon POV

The intruder removed his mask and placed it away from him. Judging by how quickly he avoided his warning shot, that thing allowed him to see in the night. And he removed his nightvision. "I am in your realm now," he spoke.

 **Darn right, you are** , he thought. The human's actions let him calm down a little. But only a little. He was ready to kill him if he moved a single step forward.

The inruder was smart. He stayed right where he was. Keeping his hands where he could see them, the man removed the covering around both his arms and set those down. "May I approach?" he asked.

He looked over to his mate. " **Should I, Trena?** " he asked.

Trena scanned the man. " **I think so. He's obviously smart enough not to do something stupid, Greln.** "

Greln stared at the intruder before nodding his head. The man nodded in return and gestured to his helmet. "Can I put this back on?" Greln thought about it, then gave another nod. The man slowly placed it on his head.

Greln and Trena watched as he cautiously moved towards them, crouching along the way. Greln asked, " **Who are you?** "

The voice that answered was different, but still the same. "My name is Javelin, and yes, I can understand you."

Both of the dragons retreated a bit in shock. " **You can understand us? How?** " Trena asked in surprise.

Javelin pointed to his helmet. "Lets me see in the dark and can translate most forms of speech."

Greln asked suspiciously, " **You're not like other humans, are you?** "

"No, I'm not. Best way to describe me is a warrior who has lost too much." He took a deep breath. "My family, my brothers, were lost in battle. I'm the only one of my group that still lives."

Trena groaned in sympathy, " **I'm sorry.** "

Greln was still skeptical, " **For all I know, you could just be a trapper or another hunter.** "

" **Greln!** "

Javelin immediately diffused the situation. "No, no, I understand. Every dragon I come across has the right to think that of me." He sat down against the wall. "To tell you both the truth, I am a hunter." Greln growled at that. Javelin quickly resumed, "But I do not hunt dragons of any sort."

" **Then what do you hunt? Your own kind?** " Greln let the hostility rise in his voice.

"Occasionally. But when I do, it is always, _always_ men of evil. I bring forward evidence of that evil and carry out justice."

The egg Trena held started to wobble, gathering everyone's attention. The mother said to her mate, " **Greln, if you're going to fish, best hurry up.** "

" **Of course.** " He started down the incline, then stopped and stared at Javelin. " **If you even think about...** "

Javelin nodded, "If I move an inch from this spot, you can kill me."

Greln was a bit shocked by the rule the human set for himself, but collected his thoughts and dashed outside.

Javelin's POV

He rested his head back against the cave wall, letting out a smooth exhale. _That was a good start_ , he thought.

" **I'm sorry about my mate. He's quite protective,** " Trena moaned.

"No, I understand. I was the same when..." He sighed, "when I lost my first brother."

" **What happened?** "

"Ambush. Stealth mission, he was in front. Got hit..." Javelin trailed off.

" **If you don't want to talk about the rest, then please don't. For your sake, at least.** "

"Thank you," his voice solemn. He silently mourned for his brothers.

Several minutes passed by before another conversation began. " **Do you have a mate?** "

"No."

" **Why not?** "

"Never sought after love. At least, towards a woman. The only love I've felt and given was that between siblings, both by blood and battle."

" **Have you ever thought about starting a family?** "

"When I was younger, no. My brothers were my family. But now, since I lost them..."

" **What's stopped you?** "

"Fears. Fear of not living up to standards, fear of... loss." Another long sigh. "That I won't be able to protect them."

" **Is there more?** "

Javelin nodded. "I don't want others to feel what I have felt."

" **Felt what?** " Greln startled both of them. The dragon glared at Javelin, making sure he kept his word.

"Loss of a family," he somberly stated before the egg wobbled again.

" **Greln, I think it's time,** " Trena said, picking up the egg with her mouth.

" **Then let's go. Are you coming, human?** " His hostility was replaced with expectant joy.

Javelin got up, staying out of Trena's way. "I'll get down myself. This is your moment."

" **Very well, then.** " Greln ran off to follow his mate.

The man couldn't help but smile. He picked up his guantlets and put them back on, exiting the cave. The two Night Furies were already at the bottom. He slowly made his way down the cliff, repeatedly seeing Greln dance about with happiness.

Javelin jumped off and onto the thin shoreline when a muffled explosion sounded, followed by splashing water. He turned in time to see a baby dragon pop out of the ocean and swim over to its parents. It cried out along the way, " **Mama, papa.** " Javelin took off his helmet, revealing a tear of happiness sliding down his face.

The two Night Fury parents cuddled with their newborn offspring. The stars overhead brightened at the coming of a new life into this world. He overheard Trena naming her daughter. " **Twilight.** "

 _I swear to protect you all. I will fight to my last breath to see you all live._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Contact

Five years. Five years in paradise made it all the more splendid. He had a new family to protect; Greln, Trena, and Twilight. He was fully accepted only a few days after their offspring's birth.

Twilight had grown quite a bit in those five years. When she hatched, she went from the tip of his fingers to halfway up his lower arm. Now, the beauty was as long from snout to tailtip as he was tall. He loved her as a sister, and frequently called her "Little One."

Nothing major happened over the better part of that time. The only noteworthy events were Javelin's trip to the southern landmass and a friendly Zippleback. Javelin returned reinvigorated and constantly studied his new resource. To remind him his mission, his calling, when he needed it most, he circled and highlighted a simple phrase: "I will never leave you nor forsake you."

Twilight was three-years-old when the Zippleback arrived. Javelin told the Night Furies he would take care of the situation. And he did. The double-headed dragon was initially hostile, already having been attacked by several humans in the past, but they were given the same respect as the Furies.

Javelin named them Match and Spark. Despite their mischievous antics, they made a point that they could be trusted. Match considered himself to be an artist, while Spark was his 'assistant.' Or was it the other way around? Either way, the two heads kept trying to put beauty in destructions. According to them, it was easier to tell between the two; Match was bright red as Spark had lava orange.

The crimson-clad man did his best to learn about dragons whenever possible. He managed to get a book together and wrote down every fact. But information was limited for a majority of species. The only subject that was actually complete was the Night Fury.  
_

Another five years went by. Twilight was now only three-quarters the size of her parents. She was already independent, already exploring farther and farther from the island. Javelin asked Greln and Trena if he could ride Twilight, claiming that his promise heavily included her.

 **"I happily approve,** " Greln said. " **After all, you share a special bond with Twilight.** "

Javelin cared for the young Night Fury and was always there when she needed him. He hadn't the faintest idea why, but the man forged a special connection. In an incident where Twilight hurt her wing, Javelin transferred the pain to him. Until her injury healed, he was stuck with what felt like a broken arm.

It was some months after Twilight turned twelve. She and Javelin were doing a daily flight when they saw them. Humans. Four of them, three men and a young woman.

They immediately landed, frightening most of them. The sight of a Night Fury was enough for all but the bravest to tremble. Seeing what appeared to be a man with the beast was insane.

Javelin was the first to talk, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

One man collected his breath and stepped forward. "We're traders from up north. Our ship was sunk by the waves last night and we drifted here."

" **Makes sense. Last night was pretty rough,** " Twilight said, the traders hearing only growls and mumbling.

"What are your names?"

The man pointed to himself. "I'm Bjorn. This is Raln," the large man to his right nodded, "Johnathan," a black-haired man waved, "and my daughter, Amber." The woman came up, her hair flowing in a braid.

Javelin relaxed a bit. He looked at Amber and briefly bowed his head. "Ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Amber smiled, "Thank you. But it's fair to tell us your name now."

"Crimson." He decided to remove his helmet so they can get a good look at his face. Despite living on the island for over a decade now, his jet-black hair was combed and short, with a small amount of stubble resting on his chin.

"You can't have been here that long if you're that clean," Johnathan remarked.

"Actually, I've lived here for over ten years now."

"With that _beast_?" Raln spat out.

Twilight growled, " **I am not a mindless animal!** " Raln retreated at the outburst.

Javelin rubbed the Fury's head to calm her down. "I suggest you watch your words."

Bjorn stepped between the two. "Enough." He looked at Javelin and asked, "Can you please help us get home?"

"Yes," the man replied after a minute of thought, "on one condition. You four warn everyone not to come here. Make up a story, do what you have to do."

Raln had a look of disgust on his face. "You mean you're with these... these dragons?"

"Yes." Javelin put his helmet back on and whistled. A red-and-orange Zipple back flew into the clearing and moved to the group, hissing.

"Match, Spark, I need you to watch these guys until I come back."

" **What?** " Match reared back in shock.

" **You sure this is a good idea?** " Spark looked at the traders before turning to Javelin.

"Yes. I don't want them going anywhere." He climbed onto Twilight and righted himself. "Don't attack them, no matter how much they," he pointed a thumb at Raln, "provoke you. Remember, keep yourselves safe."

Twilight flanked the group to get a good launching position. Johnathan quickly asked, "Were... were you just talking to them?" Javelin nodded a 'yes' before the Night Fury took off. Everyone watched as they headed to the nearest friendly village.

The Zippleback heads were the first to move. " **You want first watch, or should I?** " Match asked.

" **You should. I got an idea for another art piece,** " Spark answered as he began to dig a large ring in the sand.  
_

" **What do you think about those guys?** " Twilight asked.

Javelin shrugged. "Bjorn and Amber seem honest enough. Johnathan is... quiet. Raln... we need to keep an eye on him.

" **Hmm.** "

They flew for 30 minutes before coming across the village. Fortunately for them, this place was impartial to dragons, as the raids were much farther north. Twilight landed in the plaza before the town hall. Javelin dismounted when the leader appeared.

"I am Durndoc, Chief of Riak. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" He spoke in a booming voice.

Javelin brought his right hand over his chest. "Crimson. I came here to ask for help."

"Explain."

"Yes sir. A group of traders were shipwrecked last night and washed up onto my island. I ask for a ship to be sent there to retrieve them.

"Who are these traders?"

"The leader said his name was Bjorn. He has..."

Durndoc interrupted, "Say no more. I know Bjorn quite well. He has a very good reputation in these seas."

Javelin did the salute again. "Thank you, sir. The island is south of here and is dominated by a single mountain with a cliff on the west side. I will meet your men there." He turned, got onto Twilight, and left.  
_

" **Is it done yet?** " Spark asked, his other head having taken over the digging.

" **Almost. There you go.** " Match replied. The heads alternated between watching the traders and looking at their creation. It was a large ring dug into the sand with a hole in the center. Match breathed into the indentations, the gas fortunately staying in the mold. " **You have the honors.** "

" **Here we go.** " Spark ignited the gas just as Raln cautiously approached.

Sand went everywhere, mainly into the Zippleback and the Viking. The only thing left of the ring was a large hole.

" **I think we should stick to aerial artwork.** " Match broke the silence.

Spark looked at him and said, " **For once, you're right.** "

Raln only growled before walking to water, washing off the sand. He got back on land when he heard the signature _scccrrrreeeeeeecchh_ of a hated dragon. "Night Fury!" he screamed before diving for whatever cover was available (which was none).

No blast came. He looked around before seeing not one, but two Night Furies land next to the Zippleback. Raln swore they were laughing at his expense. A look of fear crept back into face when he didn't see any rider.

A mixture of growls, moans, and soft roars reached his ears. The three dragons were talking to each other. Thinking he now has seen everything, he turned and was about to run when he nearly smacked into a third Fury. Luckily, this one had Crimson.

Bjorn came up with the others. "Did you get...?"

Crimson dismounted, already answering the man's question, "Yes. A boat will be here in a few hours." Twilight ran over to her parents, nuzzling them.

"How can we repay you?" Johnathan asked with relief.

Crimson held his hand out, palm forward. "Just that you hold up your end of the bargain. Spread rumors and make sure people know to stay away."

 _Oh, I'll warn them alright_ , Raln thought.  
_

Sure enough, the boat came several hours later and picked up the traders. They spread stories about a dragon rider, clad in crimson armor, who had control over not one, but three Night Furies. He would happily kill anyone who intended to hurt a dragon when he was near. He was lord over a large nest where he lived and was merciful only to his subjects.

These rumors and tales eventually reached Berk, where they were met with laughter and disbelief. "No one can ride those beasts," Stoick the Vast boasted. "They kill without mercy."

Only one person saw gain in the stories. _Just the slaughter of one Night Fury will set a Viking for life. Imagine what killing two will do_ , the young man thought. Already having a majority of the armada under his command, the prizes would finally allow him to overthrow his father. "Get some ships ready to sail." he said to an officer.

 _I will be the first to kill those_ dragons.

 **(AN)** **That guy has got to be obvious. Anyways, prepare yourselves for next chapter. I wrote it while listening to** ** _All Gone: No Escape_** **, so...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Survivor

She was fourteen. They were on the ground, relaxing in the sun. Twilight was sleeping in the grassy clearing, Javelin on his back on the beach. He had his helmet off and was working on his earpiece. His first test with it had been with Bjorn and his group. It was the translation unit from his helmet. Now, he could hear what everyone was saying without needing the protection.

He could now speak almost perfect Norse with reading to boot. A few months after the traders left, some foolhardy trappers and hunters came to the island. They were still on the island... well, _in_. But Javelin was grateful for their donations; clothing that let him fit in and their ship.

He used that vessel when he traveled. Usually, the only spot he went to was Durndoc's village. It was close and he didn't want to go to far from home without Twilight. He'd frequent the tavern and market, trading the dead intruders' valuables for books and weapons. Both were used well.

A Monstrous Nightmare arrived on the island during his third trip. Match and Spark told the newcomer about Javelin and their family. Both man and dragon were surprised when they met, but were friends soon enough. Sometime after that, the Nightmare, who was named Splatter, challenged Match and Spark to an art contest. Much to the Zippleback's dismay, Splatter won.

The two heads went on a troublemaking spree for a few days, then went back to normal. They experimented several things, their latest attempt being the effects of Match's gas underwater. The result was both coughing up seawater.

Javelin collected his thoughts and sat up. After putting his earpiece and helmet back on, he got up and walked to Twilight. She awoke from her nap with a yawn and stretched. "Morning, little one."

" **You know I'm bigger than you, right?** " She gave a sarcastic glare.

"Yes, but you are still a little sister to me."

They laughed before Splatter came flying out of the forest. He landed with a fearful look on his face. " **Javelin!** "

Javelin ran up to him, checking for injuries. "Splatter, what's wrong?"

" **Human... ships... coming this way,** " The Nightmare said between breaths.

"How many?" the crimson-clad man asked. Twilight let out a gathering call.

" **Five, maybe six.** " Splatter moved his head, trying to remember. " **I think there was a Skrill on their sails.** "

"Berserkers." Trena, Greln, Match, and Spark landed. "We're being attacked," he explained.

" **What do we do?** " Spark asked.

" **We defend our home,** " Greln said. " **With our lives, if need be.** "

Javelin put his helmet on. "Splatter, Twilight. How about we give them a warning?" They nodded and the trio took to the skies.

" **We'll stay here!** " Match yelled out.  
_

Two minutes was how long it took to reach the invaders. Six ships, like Splatter said. "You found them, you have the honor," he said.

The Monstrous Nightmare grinned and divebombed the outermost vessel. It was bathed in flames and he managed to get out unscathed. Bolas were thrown, but missed. The ships still moved towards the island.

Now it was Twilight's turn. She fired a plasma blast at the limping ship, sinking it. The Berserkers' weapons missed again. Javelin looked back. "They just won't take the hint." She returned to her original altitude and Splatter dived again.

Another swoop. Another river of fire. More bolas launched. This time, one managed to hit. Splatter roared as he landed on the rearmost ship. He set himself aflame to burn the ropes off, but the damage was done. His right wing was torn.

Twilight and Javelin helplessly watched from above as their friend was swarmed by Vikings. Already, the ships were close enough to their home to start landing. He saw three more dragons fly into the air.

The intruders stormed onto the shores. Match covered the area with gas before Spark lit it up. That took care of some of them. Axes and hammers joined the bolas, searching for targets. One hammer smacked Spark and they faltered. A bola caught them and they fell. The Vikings ended the downed dragon and its screams.

Greln lead Trena and Twilight into the air before they dived. Hearing three Night Furies made all but one cower in fear. The trio unleashed their fireballs on the Berserkers, killing and wounding a good number. They flew close to the ground before soaring upwards.

That was when the man struck. He threw an axe with such accuracy that it tore Trena's wing in half. She screeched in pain as she met the ground.

" **Trena!** " Greln roared as he broke off to protect his mate. He landed between her and the humans. He screamed in rage as his blasts ended several lives before a hammer knocked into his face.

As with Splatter, Javelin and Twilight watched in horror as Greln was taken down. The Night Fury roared and cried as she saw her parents butchered by the Berserkers. Javelin did his best to comfort her as they flew off towards safety.  
_

It was noon when they landed on a sea stack. Twilight wept as she laid down. Javelin also teared up. They lost their whole family. For Javelin, it was the second time. With no one else around for miles, they cried together in each other's embrace.

Twilight slept. Javelin rubbed her side, trying to keep himself calm. "I'm sorry, little sister."

Memories swept through both of them. Trena and Greln's joy at Twilight's hatching. Match and Spark with their smiles and experiments. Splatter and his comforting. Now they were gone forever.

"Keep them alive in your mind. Remember them. Never forget," he said, mostly to himself. He brought his head to his clasped hands. "Lord, tell me where to go. I know everything happens for a reason. Help us with our loss, please. Amen."  
_

She woke up with a heavy heart. The evening sun was setting down. Javelin was close by, reading and shivering. " **They're all gone,** " she said, voice trembling.

"No, they're not," Javelin spoke solemnly. He looked at her, reaching out to stroke her head. "Keep your memories of them alive. Don't forget them."

" **Okay.** " She took several slow, deep breaths. " **Where do we go now?** "

"Something tells me we should head North."

" **Why?** "

Javelin collected his things. "Call it a gut instinct. We can leave when you're ready."

She took off and dived to the sea, catching a load of fish. The Night Fury offered one to her older brother, who accepted. They ate as night came, their fire burning bright. " **Do you think I'm the last of my kind?** "

He sighed. "I don't know. I hope not, you are too beautiful to live alone."

Any signs of today's aftermath disappeared when she blushed under her dark scales. " **Don't flatter me.** "

Javelin laughed. "I'm your brother. It's my job."

They finished their meal and left the spire. The stars filled the black sky. There was peace for hours. Having absorbed enough of the serenity, he put his helmet back on. "I promise to protect you with my life." He placed a warm hand on her head.

She closed her eyes and smiled. " **And I promise the same for you.** "

The moment was broken as they saw flames far off in the distance. Fire and smoke. His visor zoomed in to reveal dragons flying all over the flames.

It was a dragon raid.  
_

 **(AN)- Hello, guys. Thank you for reading this. And with this prologue of sorts closing, we now get to HTTYD. For those of you who pay attenton to mistakes and such, you may be asking "Why didn't they go to Durndoc's village?" Javelin assumed that due to their proximity and their ties to him, that village was raided by the Berserkers.**

 **And the Crimson Rider's now most hated enemy has got to be pretty obvious. Especially after last chapter. Anyways, stay strong out there and I'll update if I can...**

 **Ah, great (Puts on LOTR soundtrack).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fallen Raider

The skies above Berk were filled with fire, smoke, and dragons. Vikings were on the ground, defending their livestock and attacking their adversaries with whatever was handy. Every once in a while, a dragon would drop to the ground never to rise again.

Javelin watched from afar, his visor at the maximum magnification. "What is going on over there?" he asked himself.

" **Don't look at me,** " Twilight snorted.

"Zipplebacks, Nadders, Gronkles, and..." the rider searched the area for more species, "a Nightmare." He saw said dragon climbing up a catapult, covered in flame.

" _ **Attack them.**_ " The night fury heard a voice in her head.

" **What?** "

" _ **Attack them,**_ " the voice repeated. " _ **Bring back food. Or suffer.**_ "

Javelin felt Twilight's unease. He placed a hand on her head and asked, "Twi? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to mute the loud voice. " **It's like... something is calling me.** "

Javelin threw a mental shield over his draconian sister, who whispered her thanks.

A loud _sssccccrrreeeeeeeeccccchhhhhh_ was heard by everyone. He saw the Vikings take cover where they could. Seconds later, the catapult from earlier exploded. From his position, the men manning the device bailed out with no injuries. A second blast and the tower was brought down for good.

Still approaching the fight, Twilight slowed down as she became more and more entranced and horrified. Javelin switched between vision modes, his nightvision becoming useless for spotting the natives. That was when he found him.  
_

The young fourteen-year-old dashed out of the forge, pushing his latest invention in front of him. He was small and scrawny, but his size helped him manuever between the other Vikings.

"Hiccup, get back here!"

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry. I'll be back." He returned as he moved to the outskirts of the village. Hiccup set up his device, the Mangler, in view of the last surviving catapult. He scanned the skies, searching for his target. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

He barely saw it; a few stars blinked. He aimed at the tower. Another screech and a purple fireball shot out of the darkness and into the tower. He was slow to react, but he fired as soon as he saw a black shape swoop past.

The recoil sent him flying. Hiccup heard an impact followed by a moan. He watched as the downed devil careened into the forest on the other side of the island. He shouted in victory, "Yes! I hit it! Did anyone see that?"  
_

The duo watched as the unknown Fury was shot out of the sky. The boy he had tracked for the last minute or so was filled with joy. Until the Nightmare from earlier crawled up and crushed his machine. The boy gave a look of exasperation before he was chased back into the village.

Twilight quickly shot through the air. Her target wasn't the boy: it was that Night Fury. The sunrise made itself known, so their cover was fading. This was enemy territory, and she would definitely stick out.

Javelin made a mental note to keep an eye on that kid. There was something... different about him. His thoughts were broken as his sister landed in a forest. He slid off, allowing Twilight to follow the dragon's scent. "Go on. I'll catch up." She bounded away as he yelled, "Don't do anything til I get there!"

Javelin took his helmet off. A cold breeze flew into his face as the sun rose. He took note of everything, pulling out his journal and writing. Following her sister's trail, he put his helmet back on.

It took a while, but the crimson warrior got to the crash site. There, the Night Fury laid against the ground. The bola was wrapped tight against his unconscious form. Twilight was crouched down, observing.

" **Well, at least I'm not the last of us,** " she said, smiling for a second before moving back to a concerned look.

Javelin knelt down, checking for injuries. "Oh no," he groaned.

" **What?** "

"He lost his left tailfin." Twilight went from concern to worry, her breathing increasing. Javelin looked at the path dug into the hill. "Torn off by the impact."

SNAP! The two looked at each other. "Hide." They broke off into the forest a short distance away. They kept their eyes on the downed Night Fury.

Javelin's eyes widened when he saw the boy from this morning. He held a very short dagger in his hand as he cautiously approached the dragon.  
_

"Yes! Oh, this fixes everything." Hiccup lowered his dagger as he did a victory pose on the Night Fury. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

He jumped back when the dragon growled. A yellow-green eye stared at him, the black pupil a predatory slit.

Hiccup regained his composure. "I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna take out your heart and bring it to my father," he spoke, more like breathed as he brought his dagger up. "I'm a Viking. I'm a VIKING!" The weapon was raised above his head.

His gaze shifted back to the dragon's. He swore he saw fear in the Night Fury. Shaking his head, he moved his dagger back up and closed his eyes. The dragon lowered his head and gave a depressed groan.

Hiccup lowered his weapon. He couldn't kill this dragon. He saw... himself in the dragon. _To kill him would be killing myself_. He turned around to leave before he stopped. "I did this."  
_

Twilight and Javelin didn't move as the boy walked back to the Night Fury. Said dragon's eyes snapped open upon hearing ropes being cut. Once his legs were free, he pounced on the Viking.

Both pairs of eyes stared at each other; one in fear, the other in intimidation. The dragon reared his head back... and roared in the boy's face. " **GET OUT OF HERE!** "

He leapt away and took off, screaming in pain. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep stable and swerved between the trees. To make matters worse, the Night Fury fell into a cove.

The boy fainted not soon after. Deeming it safe, they moved into the open.

"Best if you catch up with him first, Twi."

" **Are you sure?** "

"Yes. I'll come back later." He knelt down next to the boy. _No injuries, just shocked_. The crimson-clad man stood up and turned. "I've some exploring to do," he said before running off in the direction of the village.

Twilight was still for a few minutes. She looked towards where the Night Fury went, then the unconscious boy, and back again. " **Might as well get it over with,** " she spoke to noone before following her orders.

 _How am I going to do this? I don't have Javelin with me. She shook her head. No. I don't need him now. I can fly, he can't. Fly..._ She frowned, her pupils dilating. _He can't fly. He's stuck here_. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it. Slowly, she crept her head past the rocks.

Twilight was entranced by the pit. A waterfall fell into a large pond. Rocks and a few trees graced the land. Then she saw him.

He could be seen clearly now. Judging from his size, he could be at least her age. Midnight black scales graced his form. His eyes were closed as he vented his frustration with slow, but powerful breaths.

Feeling a presence nearby, he woke from his thoughts and looked around. Nothing was on the ground with him, so he looked up. His eyes widened when he caught her.

" **Who are you?** "  
_

 **(AN)- And thus we enter the movie. Now, I'm not going to write the story in Hiccup's or any other character's POV (except dragons... maybe) unless I find it neccesary to further connect the story. (1) I'm afraid I'll paint them in an OOC light, and (2) I feel the emotions and thoughts of the characters when I watch the movie. I am writing this on the assumption that you have seen the movie and I don't like telling stuff that's common knowledge.**

 **Anyways, next we see Javelin in Berk.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Face in the Village

He reset his systems to make sure it wasn't a glitch. Nope, it was still there. A cargo transponder was close by, deep in the forests. _How could something like that be here?_

Half an hour later, Javelin reached the site. On the ground was a metal crate. Checking his surroundings, he activated his guantlets. Nothing was around except him.

The box wasn't dropped here: it was set down. There was a note on top, its words written in Aurebesh. _At least nobody will know what it says._

 _Brother, here's some stuff that'll make you less... conspicious. And deadlier._

 _-Watcher_

Folding the note, Javelin opened the crate. Nordic garbs. Underneath those were some armor plates and a guantlet attachment. A short-range flamethrower. That thing would come in handy whenever he needed to impress some dragons.

A glint shined from inside the container. The warrior pulled out a longsword with an accompanying back sheath. Norse runes adorned one side, Aurebesh lettering on the other. Both said _Peacebringer. So it shall, by tongue or by death_ , he thought.

After he attached the flamethrower to his left guantlet, he put on the viking gear. It fit over his armor, just loose enough for it to not cling. The leggings were also perfect, but he had to take off the upper leg plates to not stand out. Unfortunately, his helmet would have to be hidden somewhere safe. _Only place would be with Twilight._

A panel was set on the side of the crate. He only noticed when he was packing everything up. "Self-destruct. Well, at least whoever gave me this is smart enough to know the consequences." He pressed a code in and watched as the box disintegrated itself. Once all evidence was removed, he headed back to the cove.

" **Let me get this straight; your older brother is a human?** " the male asked, a brow raised in skepticism. This other Night Fury had just given him an overview of her adventures.

" **Yes,** " Twilight answered.

When they first saw each other, the tension could've been cut with a knife. After showing that while she had the advantages, she would not hurt him. The male Fury remained on the defensive though.

" **I think you're crazy to come up with something like that,** " he snorted, resting his head on his forelegs.

"Twilight is crazy, sometimes. But it's true," a human called out from on top of the rocks. He was wearing the area's clothing, but held a helmet of some sort in his left hand. Crimson all over with a maroon T-shape.

It took Twilight a second to recognize Javelin. The other dragon roared and fired a shot at him.

The man jumped off into the cove. If he was a normal person, the height would have injured him. But he was far from normal. Javelin grabbed the rock face halfway down with his right hand. He released his claws and dropped onto the ground.

" **Get out of here before I kill you,** " the male hissed.

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you." Disengaging his guantlets, Javelin took off the scabbard for _Peacebringer._ Once it was against a rock, he walked over to Twilight. "Came back to drop off this," he spoke, raising the helmet.

" **Best to hide it in a cave.** "

"Good idea."

The other dragon was shocked. " **Wait, you understand us?** "

Twilight laughed before saying, " **Of course he can, silly.** " Javelin pointed to his right ear. A small device could be seen... barely.

The human went into and came out of the closest cave. "You don't mind staying here, do you, sis?"

" **It's fine.** "

"Right." He looked at the other one. "You got a name?"

" **No.** "

Javelin thought about one, but something was telling him, _No. He'll get his name, but not by you._ "Eventually, one will be found. See both of you soon." He climbed up several rocks and left.

He knelt down by the still-unconscious boy. _He will wake up. Eventually._ His mind shifted back to his sword. Which he left back in the cove.

He was about to go back when Twilight bounded towards him. " **You forgot this,** " she said as the weapon dropped into his hands.

"Where would I be without you?" Javelin laughed, putting on the scabbard.

" **Definitely not here.** " The dragoness smiled before turning to the cove.

Up close, the damage was better than it looked. Multiple homes were blackened, but still stood strong. He took in every detail as he walked down the street. The vikings ignored him for the most part, the recieved looks being ones of curiousity.

"Hey, who are you?" one walked up and asked. Armored tunic and stone shoulderguards. The large red beard clicked the final piece into the puzzle. Javelin saw him this morning during the raid.

"My name is Javelin, sir," the warrior answered. "Got shipwrecked on the opposite side of the island. Managed to get through the forests to here."

"Javelin? That's a strange name. I take it you're not from the area?" He thrust his hand forward.

Javelin shook it. "That's right. I'm a traveler of sorts. An explorer, if you will."

"Hmm. You should talk to Hiccup, then."

"Who?" the smaller man asked.

"My son. You'll know him when you see him."

"I'll keep an eye out, then." _I don't need to_ , his mind said. "Are there any jobs here I could help with, sir?"

The viking grinned. "Gobber could use some. Dragon Training starts tomorrow."

Javelin brought his chin up and gave a wide smile, saying, "Perfect. I know quite a bit on how to handle dragons."

"Oh, a dragon killer, are you? Well, I'd say every little bit helps this year. Head over to the forge and tell Gobber Stoick said you can work in the arena."

He gave an affirming nod. "Thank you again, sir." He walked off, leaving Stoick to return to his duties.

It didn't take him long to find the village blacksmith. The constant puffs of smoke were beacons. Again, Javelin took in every detail. He spotted a man with prosthetics inside, hammering a broken sword back into shape. "I take it you're Gobber?" the warrior asked.

"Aye, that's me," he answered, turning to look at the stranger. "Can't say I've seen you before."

Javelin smiled. "Got shipwrecked. Since I don't have anywhere else to go, thought I might look for work."

"Depends on the work," Gobber replied.

"Stoick said I could assist you with your dragon training."

"Well, I always could use an extra hand," he held up his left arm, "or two." The blacksmith laughed at his joke, Javelin joining in. He suddenly pulled on a serious look, "You sure? Dragons are a dangerous lot."

"I've handled them before. By the way, call me Javelin."

"Javelin?" Gobber raised an eyebrow. "That's a first. But my apprentice is named Hiccup."

The warrior elaborated, "Straight and true, no matter the path. Say, can you tell me how to get to your training ring? Wouldn't want to get lost tomorrow morning."

"Was just about head there anyway. Let me close up shop first."

The two walked to the arena, chatting about Berk's history and the different dragon species. Javelin told some of his stories, remembering to leave out or switch certain details. Either way, Gobber found out that the Berserkers killed his parents.

"Any other stories around?" Javelin asked.

"There's one that's been around for a while now. The Crimson Rider." the blacksmith said. "Folk say he rides a Night Fury and commands a dragon army. Pure poppycock, if you ask me. I mean, a Night Fury? That's too much."

The other man shrugged. "You never know."

The arena was a large, circular pit chiseled into rocky ground. Inside were a multitude of cages, each holding a dragon. Javelin could feel them; not just their presence, but also their feelings, their forms. _Whoa. I didn't know I was this Force-sensitive._

"I'd like to take care of them," he said out loud, not listening to what Gobber was saying.

"Good. Now- Wait, what?!" Gobber stared at Javelin like he'd gone mad.

"I said I'd like to take of the dragons."

The man stammered, "D-do you have a deathwish or something? Those beasts would make a snack of you."

Javelin raised a hand. "My choice, my consequences," he said with a stern voice.

A sigh. "Alright, laddie. But you have to be here for the training."

He chuckled, proudly saying, "I wouldn't dream of missing it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a bit."

"Fine with me."

The stranger waited until Gobber left before jumping into the arena. He reached out and pressed a hand against a door. "Sleep well, my family."

 **(AN)- Hope you guys liked this one. Dragon Training starts next chapter, so bring your gear. Hehe, see you next time, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Day

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber proudly said as he opened the entrance. Javelin leaned against the wall next to the Nightmare's door. He observed each of the teens that stepped into the arena.

The blonde wearing a spiked skirt seemed to be the best of the group. A pair of twins, brother and sister, were holding double-bladed spears. He didn't pay much attention to the largest boy, but the only black-haired one had an aura of boastfulness about him.

Another teen came out of the back. He wore a green tunic with a fur vest, and held an axe with both of his hands. _That's the boy I met yesterday. Gonna have to talk with him later._

Gobber gave him some advice before pushing the boy into the line. "Behind these doors are a few of the many dragons you will learn to fight!" He gestured to the cages.

As the trainer introduced each dragon, the largest boy, Fishlegs, spouted out statistics. _So his strength is intelligence. Good._

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle," Gobber finished before resting his arm on a lever.

"Whoa, whoa. Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Snotlout asked, fear in his voice.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber replied, opening the door. The Gronckle blasted out towards the teens. "Today is about survival." They got out of the way before the dragon flew into a wall. "You get blasted, you're dead." It got up and swallowed two nearby rocks. "Quick, what's the first thing you're gonna need?!"

"A doctor?" Hiccup guessed. Javelin scoffed. _That's after._

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs followed.

"A shield!" Astrid yelled.

"Shields, go!" Gobber confirmed. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield." He helped Hiccup get his on, then shoved him back to the center. "If you have to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

Javelin watched as the twins fought over a shield. He facepalmed himself when the Gronckle it to pieces. "You two, you're out!" he yelled.

"What?" was the dazed reply from both of them.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to disrupt a dragon's aim." The teens took their trainer's advice and banged their weapons against their shields. Gobber continued, "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked.

"No, six!" Fishlegs joyfully claimed, raising his shield arm in the air.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you." Fishlegs mumbled something before his shield got blown off his arm and into the far wall. "Fishlegs, out," Gobber reported with boredom. He saw Hiccup hiding behind a turned over cart. "Hiccup, get in there!" A blast reversed the heir's advance.

Soon enough, Snotlout got distracted and paid the price. Another shot, another shield... not destroyed. Hiccup was chasing after it, the Gronckle behind him. The dragon caught up and sent the human to the wall.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled in concern. He wasn't close enough to save the heir. Everyone saw the Gronckle rear its head back to charge a final shot and...

A sharp whistle and the beast fired above Hiccup's head. Gobber's hook prosthetic got the dragon's mouth. "And that's six! Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" the head trainer said, throwing it back into its cage." You'll get another chance, don't you worry!" He looked at Hiccup. "Remember that a dragon will always... _always_ go for the kill."

Javelin waited until everyone left before he started to clean up. "Half of them have great potential."

"Really? Who?" Gobber asked, getting the cart back onto its wheels.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, and... Hiccup."

The trainer laughed. "Astrid, I can understand. Fishlegs, maybe. But Hiccup? What is it you see in the lad?"

Javelin closed his eyes in thought. "Greatness. He just needs to find the courage and encouragement to achieve it."

Gobber didn't reply. He took the new guy's words into consideration. "Just now, Javelin, what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"The whistle. It made the beastie aim above Hiccup, didn't it?" Gobber asked suspiciously.

Javelin quickly lied, "A sharp, sudden noise often breaks focused concentration."

"Uh huh. You can get going once you feed the dragons."

The former soldier nodded in confirmation. "Yes sir."

Twilight watched as the other Night Fury continually tried to clear the grove's high walls. Each time, he failed.

" **No, no, no, no, no,** " he cried out. He couldn't get a good hold on the rock face and slid back to the ground.

Second time, he fell off. He glided down and let loose a fireball in frustration.

Another try, this time launching from a fallen log. _Almost there!_ He brought his tail around and... crashed, hard.

He shook his head clear, then noticed a ripple in the water. He crept over and found a pair of fish. _Hardly a snack, but every bit counts._ He shot his head into the water, missing. Defeated, he laid on the ground.

 _Good time as any,_ Twilight thought. She swooped into the lake and came out with the two fish wriggling in her mouth. She landed beside the male and deposited the food. " **Here you go!** "

" **Why should I? I'm dead without my tailfin,** " he grumbled.

" **That's no way to talk. Now eat!** "

They both caught a sound. Something clattering against the rocks. He noticed the body of a... the human. They locked eyes, the male seeing fear, then curiosity in the boy. The viking tilted his head, the Night Fury did the same.

Eventually, the boy left. " **There's something odd about that kid.** " He stared off into space.

" **I agree. Javelin feels around the same,** " Twilight said.

" **How do you know that? You've been with me since we met.** "

She laughed. " **What do you think, silly? Telepathy.** " Her mouth formed a draconic smile. Then a stern expression immediately covered it. " **Now eat before I shove it down your throat.** "

Startled, he gulped down the two fish. Twilight laughed again. She backed away before collapsing on her side, still laughing her lungs out.

"What's so funny?" Javelin asked, back in his normal attire. He jumped down to his sister's level.

" **The look that was his face... hahaha. Oh, man,** " Twilight breathed. She took slow, deep breaths to calm herself down. And failed. Twice.

The male Night Fury looked between the two with concern and fear. Javelin chuckled. "Son, there's a saying amongst us humans: 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.'"

He backed away from Twilight, then glided over to the opposite shore to think the day through.

The cold rain shot down on Berk. It fell off the leaves of the trees in rivers. But even in the chaos, there was peace.

Alone, in the wilderness, he meditated. He felt everything flow through him. Life, emotions, thoughts, memories...

 _Memories..._

He was too slow and was dragged below the rapids. _Not again. Not again._ He saw it all, but couldn't escape. _No. No. No!_

 _Javelin!_ A voice echoed, calling for him to wake.

 _Candle..._

 _Javelin!_

 _Oscar..._

 _Wake up!_

 _... Drake..._ A tear crept out of his closed eyes.

" **WAKE UP!** " Twilight roared, trying to shake her brother awake.

He did awake, and saw the face of a Night Fury staring at him with worry. "Oh, sister!" Javelin leapt forward and hugged her form tight against him. Tears fell with the rain.

She held onto him. " **It's okay, Javelin. I'm here.** " Slowly, she got him onto her back, comforting her brother all the way. " **Ssshhh. I'm here.** "

The male Fury woke up to see Twilight dropping into the grove. His eyes held jealousy, then concern when he saw her sadness. She got the form of a human off her back and hugged it tight. Not bothering to warm the ground beneath her, she curled up and covered the human with her wings. Not once did she let go.

 **(AN) - Hi, everyone. I hope you like how I ended this chapter. I find the best way to feel as a character is to find common ground, or make it. Javelin is a good man, but it's important to remember that he saw all three of his brothers die before his eyes. If you have been reading my other story Old Pack, New Squad, you'll see what I'm talking about.**

 **Please, do feel free to review if you'd like. Take care, folks. OYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adipose1913, thank you very much for your review and support.**

Chapter 7: Hiccup, Meet Crimson

"I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. So is there a sequel, or maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asked Gobber. Then his axe was shot to smithereens.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying," Gobber scolded. The Deadly Nadder caught Hiccup in its sights and went after him. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to quicker and lighter."

Javelin ignored whatever else he heard. He did not have a good night's sleep. Even in Twilight's embrace, the nightmares haunted him. New ones, too.

He saw Match and Spark, Splatter, Greln, and Trena. The only good thing to say was that they didn't speak. But he was still forced to watch their deaths.

His usual techniques weren't working. The commando resorted to watching the Berk teenagers train.

He saw Snotlout push Astrid out of the way, twirl his hammer, and throw it at the Nadder. It went nowhere near the thing, and Javelin heard her laugh. The first smile of the day appeared on his face.

The Nadder focused solely on Astrid, and chased her all over the arena. The wooden maze toppled over from the impacts and shifts in balance. When the dust settled, she and Hiccup were tangled together, her axe stuck in his shield.

Javelin winced as Astrid smashed the equipment against the Nadder's head. She gave several squawks of pain as she retreated to her cell. _Gonna have to check on her later today_.

He jumped down as Astrid was scolding the future chief. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Stormfly," he whispered. The dragon nodded, and he closed the door. _I've got time_ , he thought as he pushed the wooden panels to where Gobber wanted them. _I'll get him in the forest_.

She was uneasy. It had been a year since his last onslaught of terror. Their bond allowed her to see his mind. She saw it all and couldn't do anything.

He watched her as she swayed to an invisible wind. Her entire stance screamed "worry." He knew the majority about the bond between Twilight and Javelin. They loved each other immensely, and losing one would mean losing both.

He heard it, but she didn't. Something dropped onto the ground. _A fish!_ He moved towards it.

But his instinct stopped him. _It's on the ground. Bait for a trap_. He moved to perch behind a massive boulder.

He heard it get picked up. Then _he_ appeared, fish in hands. The boy looked around cautiously; he saw Twilight, but didn't see the other Fury.

A growl betrayed his position. He didn't know whether it came from his empty stomach or his mouth. Either way, the boy turned around and took a step back. They eyed each other as the male stepped down to the grass.

He sniffed the air, taking in the alluring aroma. The boy offered the treat to him, and he moved to accept it. Then he saw the dagger, and jumped back, hissing.

The boy opened his vest to reveal the weapon completely. His hand moved towards it. " **Don't even think about it,** " the male growled. The boy took out the weapon and dropped it by his foot. _Not good enough_ , he thought. He motioned for the boy to toss it in the lake. The human complied.

With all danger gone, the Fury put on his cute face. " **You going to give that thing to me or not?** " he warbled, edging his way to the boy. He stopped a foot away.

"Huh. Toothless. I could have sworn you had..." The boy was interrupted when the male snatched the fish out of his hand. He checked to make sure he had all five fingers. They were there. "... teeth."

The male moved towards the human, wanting more. " **You have more. I can smell it on you.** "

The boy backed away. "No. No." He fell onto his rear and backed into a rock. "I don't have anymore."

" **Ahh.** " A thought entered his head. _This kid is scrawny. Maybe that was all he had._ A few churns of the stomach and part of the semi-digested fish landed in the boy's lap. The male leaned back and sat down.

Twilight escaped her fear in time to see the boy from yesterday take a bite out of a partial fish. She grinned, her memories taking her back to when Javelin did the same. She already knew the outcome of those two.

A _true_ bond would be formed between them.

A chuckle left her as she watched the male try to copy the human smile. The boy reached up to touch him, but he caught on to what he was doing.

" **No.** " He glided off to the opposite shoreline and scorched the ground, already feeling sleepy.

Javelin took his time walking to the cove. He took in every smell and sound. He was at peace.

He spotted a shield wedged between two rocks. Vaulting over it, he walked forward to search for his sister. She was laying on the ground, watching Hiccup.

" **Hi, Jav,** " Twilight greeted.

"Hey, Little One," he returned. Hiccup had just walked away from the other Fury, who also went off to find a tree to sleep in.

Hiccup thought he could observe the second Night Fury while he left the first one alone. That was when he saw the assistant trainer staring at him. _I am so dead._ "Uh, what are you, uh, doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Easy, Hiccup," Javelin said. "Betraying your secret would mean betraying mine."

"What?" Hiccup didn't expect that.

The soldier smiled. "Like you, I'm different. We both know the consequences for trying to become similar."

Hiccup nodded at the cryptic last sentence. That was true; revealing the Furies to his village would result in their deaths. "What are your consequences?"

"I risk losing my sister and revealing my true identity." He got up. "Have you heard about the Crimson Rider?"

"Most of everyone has. Here, the others think it's a myth. He has control over three Night Furies and a dragon army."

Javelin chuckled, then fell somber with a painful memory. "At least half of that is partially true."

"I'm sorry, but what is your name again? And what do you mean by ' _partially true?_ '"

"Javelin. The only true part is the Night Fury." The man removed his Nordic garb, revealing his crimson armor hidden underneath. He smiled at Hiccup's shocked reaction. "I am the Crimson Rider."

Hiccup was in a state of disbelief. First, the grove hiding the Furies was already found. Second, the man that caught him was Gobber's new assistant in the Arena. Third, that man claimed to be the mythical Crimson Rider. It was all too much for him.

He fainted.

Twilight watched the boy fall. She gave a neutral stare at the unconscious viking, then glared at her brother. " **Now you've done it.** "

 **(AN) - Hope you liked this one. Next one will set the stage for long-term relationships. We all like Hookfang in the TV series, but he definitely...**

 **OK, cruelty went up a notch. Those of you who are interested in Match and Spark from chapter 2 and 3, I hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **Feel free to drop a review, guys. Stay strong and OYA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bonding

He was putting another chapter into his book. Two actually. The Gronckle and the Nadder. Now that he had had a decent conversation with them in the ring, the soldier could get information other than 'kill on sight.' Nadders were often vain over their appearance, while Gronckles had kind hearts under their rocky skin.

Hiccup was still unconscious, and the male Night Fury was sleeping in a tree. Twilight was staring off into space, thinking. Javelin decided now was as good a time as ever to fulfill his promise to Stormfly. His movement broke his sister's thoughts.

" **Where are you going?** " she asked.

"Back to Berk's Training Ring. Told a Nadder there I'd check on any injuries," the man answered as he pulled on his Viking gear.

" **Wait a sec. Nadder? Training Ring? What's going on over there?** "

"Alright. This week and possibly the next is apparently dragon training time for the village teenagers. Unfortunately, one of the dragons will... die at the end."

Twilight's eyes dilated immensely. " **What?!** "

"I offered to take care of them and they accepted. I won't have my care be repaid in blood."

" **Who's in there?** "

"Terror, Zippleback, Meatlug the Gronckle, Stormfly the Nadder, and a Nightmare."

She took a deep breath. " **What's the Nightmare's color?** "

Javelin knew where she was going with this, but continued anyway. "Dark red. Just like... him."

The effect was immediate. She pulled back from her brother as memories came flooding in. He was her best _dragon_ friend. Comforting, always there with her and Javelin,... _dead_. Her green eyes welled up in tears as that single fact bashed against her brain.

Javelin enclosed his arms around Twilight's neck and hugged her as she did last night. "Let it out. Let it out," he said soothingly as he entered her mind. Pictures of the artist smiling and having fun. All ending with the crystal-clear image of his death. "I'm here. Let it out."

The dragoness' sobs continued for another minute. She managed to regulate her breathing, then pulled out of Javelin's embrace. " **I think I'll take a nap,** " Twilight sniffed. She went back to her original spot, scorched it, and laid down, shivering.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," the warrior said to deaf ears. He walked off to the forest.

Nobody was at the Ring now, which was good for Javelin's plan. He made sure his entrance was known to the captive dragons, if it wasn't already. He knew that most dragons had a superb sense of smell, but he didn't know whether his scent could drift into their cells.

"Easy, guys," he said. "I'm opening the cages so you can get some fresh air and leg room, but stay quiet."

Each lock was released and Javelin opened the doors slowly. Momentarily blinding them would not be good. The Zippleback was first, followed by Stormfly and Meatlug.

" **Finally, we can-** " the gas head began.

" **-Stretch our necks and wings,** " the opposite finished. The Terror burst out of his cell with energy.

" **Form an orderly line and I'll take you all on with one...** " He looked around, seeing dragons and a familiar Viking. " **... Where is everyone?** "

Javelin couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry if I woke you up." Stormfly preened herself as Meatlug relaxed in the noonday sun. That left the Nightmare in his open cell. He walked over to the brooding dragon. "What's wrong?"

" **Nothing.** "

Javelin stayed silent while he pondered the reasons. Finally, he spoke. "It's memories, isn't it?" No response. "The future?" A twitch this time. "Tell me, please."

" **No.** "

"You remind my sister of someone she loved."

" **Was a human my kind killed?** " he snorted.

"No. It was a dragon my kind killed."

" **What?** " The Nightmare did not expect that response.

Javelin looked to his left, seeing everyone but Meatlug's eyes on him. He smiled. "Story time, then." He motioned for the dragons to come closer. The Terror curled up next to the warrior as he sat down. Stormfly also rested while Zippleback had both his heads inside the cage.

"He came to our island while I was on a solitary trip..."

Match and Spark were on their daily flight on Crimson Island as they called it. Javelin repeatedly insisted his friends name it Fury's Rest after Greln and Trena. But it was still Crimson Island to the Zippleback.

" **Alright, Spark, we need a good clearing this time,** " Match said.

" **Why not make one?** "

" **'Cuz last time we did that stunt, we nearly set the forest on fire. And I do not want Greln breathing down our necks.** "

Spark deadpanned, having forgotten that escapade. " **Oh. OK, then. No plan B... for now.** "

Eventually, they found one. They landed and set to work. Tree trunks were laid down in a circular pattern, designating their workspace. The heads then argued about what they were going to do. This week's theme was dragon, of course.

" **I say we do us,** " Match calmly suggested.

" **Why not do Twilight? We haven't made artwork of her for quite a while now.** "

Match thought about it. " **I am feeling narcissistic.** "

Spark retorted. " **I'm feeling generous.** "

" **Us.** "

" **Her.** "

" **US!** "

" **HER!** "

" **Guys.** " That one word scared the Zippleback so much, Match and Spark toppled onto their back. Twilight came out of the forest. " **What are you two quarreling about over now?** " she asked.

Spark spoke first, knowing now was the perfect time to humiliate his brother. " **Well, we were arguing over what to make out this clearing.** "

" **Shut up, Spark,** " Match blantantly said as he righted their body.

" **And Mr. Narcissist here wanted to do us...** ** _again_** **.** "

" **Stop right now for your,** ** _our_** **, own good.** "

" **I wanted to make a drawing of you since we didn't do one in a long time.** "

Match would have facepalmed at that moment if he had a hand. The ground served as a suitable replacement. " **You idiot,** " he reprimanded.

Twilight was smiling. " **Aww. Spark, I didn't know you had feelings for me.** " She raised a foreleg to her heart.

" **I didn't either- wait? What?!** " Spark realized he just embarrassed himself instead of Match.

" **Shoot me, please,** " Match requested.

" **Me too,** " Spark pleaded.

Twilight was laughing and bouncing around. " **Oh, wait til I tell Mom and Dad about this. Spark has feelings for me.** " There was no way she could stop laughing after seeing the Zippleback's faces go from embarrassed to _"Dear Lord, please save us."_

" **I believe it'd be best for us to make a hasty retreat into a certain ocean,** " Spark said, fear spilling out of his voice.

" **For once, you're right,** " Match replied. He turned to look at Twilight's gleaming face. " **Please tell your father that we gave ourselves an honorable death.** "

" **Doesn't matter. He'll still find our body and blast it into oblivion.** "

Twilight calmed down enough to speak again. " **Actually, guys, there's something I need to show you. Follow me.** "

"They found a Monstrous Nightmare, red as Hookfang here. I named him Splatter, and he was a very good artist. We had some pretty good adventures together..." he trailed off.

" **What happened?** " the Terror, Sharpshot, asked.

Javelin took a deep breath and exhaled. "Four days ago, he found a Berserker fleet heading to our home. Twilight and I came with him to delay their approach. We got three ships before he... fell."

Remembering Twilight's mental image, tears began to form in his eyes. "His wing got cut. My sister saw it clear as day as they killed him. Brutally." An uneasy breath. "He was the first. Match and Spark were next, followed... by our parents." Salt rivers flowed down his cheeks, as the same happened with the dragons. Even Hookfang couldn't stop them from ruining his reputation.

Javelin saw and patted the Nightmare's snout. "Even the strongest will cry. Emotions are a core of our lives."

He returned in time to see Hiccup dancing over lines in the ground. The boy stopped when he felt a presence over him. He watched as the Night Fury and Hiccup solidified their bond. Hand on snout, both pairs of eyes closed.

He saw his sister smile in amazement. She began when he was close enough, " **I assume you told them about...** "

"If you mean the captives, then yes."

A tear formed in her eye. Not one of sadness, but of thanks. " **Thank you.** "

Javelin knelt down and hugged her. "I will never leave you, Twilight."

She hugged back, still smiling. " **And I you, Javelin, my brother.** "

 **(AN) - Hope you liked this one. Andipose, thank you very much for your reviews and support. Please feel free to leave a comment guys.**

 **I know that the dragons themselves don't get their stories told here, so I'll incorporate them as much as I can.**

 **Now, if you want, I could start up a oneshot collection featuring Fury's Rest. Again, feel free to review and give your thoughts.**

 **Keep on keepin' on and OYA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flight and Fright

"...because it wasn't a month later that one of 'em took my leg." Gobber had just recounted how he lost two of his limbs. Hiccup warned Javelin that the blacksmith often exaggerated and/or switched facts _greatly_.

Fishlegs went off about still having control over dismembered body parts. Everyone looked at him in disgust, anger, and annoyance. Except one.

"Sorry to disappoint, Fishlegs, but that's impossible." Javelin smiled before continuing, "I know some folk who tried to do it. Didn't get anywhere."

"I swear I'm so angry right now," Snotlout growled. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight... with my face."

"Good, I have a pole that I can tie you to. See how good I am at axework," the warrior joked. Astrid grinned evilly at the comment, effectively shutting up Snotlout for now.

"Uh-uh-uh. It's the wings and the tails you really want," Gobber advised as he pulled off a chicken wing. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon."

Javelin fell quiet after that. _How true that is_ , he thought. His memory of Trena getting hit by the axe flared up. _Great_. He shook his body free before he could fall any deeper.

Unfortunately, the Jorgenson boy saw it.

Fortunately, Gobber got up and yawned before Snotlout could do anything. "Alright, I'm off to bed. And you should be too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys." The teens, minus Hiccup, beamed with anticipation. "Slowly, but surely, making our way to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?"

"It's going to be me," Tuffnut bragged. "It's my destiny, see?" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon mark.

Fishlegs gasped. "Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark."

Ruffnut scoffed, "OK, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that's never been there before."

"Yes, it has," her brother claimed. "You've just never seen me from the left side before."

"Way I see it, those things are meant to be kept private," Javelin said. "But hey, might as well show you mine." He pulled back his right sleeve to show his squad insignia on his lower arm. It was a stylized _H_ with the ends looking like talons. Each end was a different color: crimson, black, green, and yellow.

"Cool," Ruffnut responded.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked

"My group's symbol. There were four of us. Now..." he trailed off, fighting the viscious memories seeking to torment him. "Now there's just me."

"What happened?" That question came from Snotlout.

"Not yet," Javelin growled, covering the mark.

"If you aren't going to tell us, then why'd you bother showing it?" Tuffnut complained. Gobber was about to say something, but Javelin beat him.

"Because I'm making sure you all get back to your homes." The warrior got up. "Now get going. I'll clean up." With that, everyone went down the ramp.

Only Astrid knew that Hiccup left early.

* * *

Javelin tidied up the watchtower and went through the village. However, he noticed that a light was on in Gobber's forge. Something called him to it, and he decided to follow.

"Hello?"

"Whoa!" Hiccup stumbled back in surprise. He had a leather apron on and was heating up the coals. "Don't... scare me like that," he half-said, half breathed.

"Sorry," the soldier apologized. "Just came here to see what was going on."

"Uh, nothing," Hiccup said sheepishly. "Merely finishing up on some... uh, work that I need to, uh, do."

Javelin didn't believe the half-truth, but chose not to pursue it. "Well, if you need any help..."

Hiccup grunted as he used what strength he had to squeeze the bellows again. "I'm good, thanks."

"Alright, then. Good night." He turned around and left.

As Hiccup constructed his tailfin for the Night Fury – Toothless, his mind kept going back to the assistant dragon trainer. Javelin. The Crimson Rider...

Before he met Toothless, he publicly went along with the village in denying the stories and rumors. While he wouldn't say he thought it was true, he also wouldn't say he wasn't interested. Now that he saw him in person, Hiccup was starting to wonder how true the stories were.

 _'At least half of that is partially true.'_

What did he mean by that? Hiccup only told of him of the three Night Furies and the dragon army. Was it the army? No, Berk has been raided consistently for many decades. If that was the case, then it was the part about the Night Furies that had to be _'... partially true.'_

Then another question popped into his head; did Toothless belong to the Crimson Rider?

* * *

Twilight was eager to get flying again. After all, she'd been keeping a certain interest under her watchful eye for three days. It was nice to stretch her wings and not fly in a circle during the day. Right now, brother and sister were cruising along the shoreline opposite the village.

The view was beautiful in the starlight. The appearance of a certain Night Fury would have made it perfect.

Javelin caught the gleam in her eyes. "What is it, Twi?"

The dragoness' train of thought derailed. " **I'm sorry, what?** "

"I said, 'What is it, Twi?'"

" **Oh. Uh, nothing,** " she answered nervously. She focused on other things in case Javelin entered her mind. _Day, night, joy, fury, hate... Aghh!_

Her brother chuckled. "You can't fool me, little sis. Go ahead, spit it out."

The female Night Fury looked down. " **Look, we can bring some fish back!** " She dived down and caught two pawfuls of fish. Javelin simultaneously leaned to the side and snatched one with his right hand.

Quarry in hand and claws, the two slowly made their way to the cove. "You have feelings for him."

Twilight faltered for a second and corrected it, but the change was noticable. " **I guess?** "

Javelin laughed. "Don't worry about it, sis. You both will figure it out soon enough." Before she could ponder long about what he meant, the soldier let loose a quip. "Besides, I didn't know I'd be an uncle soon."

That put her mind immediately into overload. Semi-unconscious, she flew right into a tree and hit the ground. Fish lay everywhere, and Javelin rolled onto his back, laughing. "I'm sorry, Twi, but I couldn't resist. Hahaha-Uff!"

The annoyed dragoness pounced on him with death glaring from her green eyes. " **Uncle, huh?** " she said before putting on a devillish grin. " **Well, I think that makes him your brother-in-law.** " She batted his helmet playfully.

"Don't worry, I can handle being family with him. After all, I have been livng with you for almost fifteen years." Twilight got off and stared at him curiously.

" **What do you mean by** ** _'almost?'_** "

"Your birthday is next week," Javelin proudly stated. He removed his helmet, revealing his smiling face. "For practice's sake, happy birthday!" He hugged her and kissed her head.

" **Thank you, big brother.** " She returned the embrace. Then she saw the fish lying around. " **Come on. We're close enough to walk. And you're carrying it for this leg.** " She began to stroll off.

"Of course, princess." Twilight responded by throwing Javelin off his feet with her tail.

* * *

"Hey, Toothless!" Hiccup called out. He entered the cove carrying a large basket and something bound in leather. "I brought breakfast. I," he grunted as he flipped the basket with his leg, "hope you're hungry."

Javelin looked up from his Bible to see Toothless moving to the large pile of fish. "Good name," he complimented the boy. "People will underestimate him."

"Thanks" was the reply before Hiccup gave Toothless his buffet choices. When the Night Fury screamed at the sight of a striped eel, the boy quickly tossed it away from themselves. Twilight woke up from the scent and dashed to the opposite shore.

"Yeah, I don't care much for eel either," Hiccup comforted Toothless.

He got up and moved towards the Viking boy. "That's good, Hiccup. Dragons _loathe_ those things."

" **Dang right we do,** " Toothless said past a mouthful of fish. Swallowing that, he stuffed his head inside the basket to look for more.

"Really?"

The warrior nodded as Hiccup fastened the tailfin. Toothless froze as he felt weight return to his tail. Javelin backed out of the dragon's way as wings spread and legs bent to launch. Toothless then shot into the sky, Hiccup hanging onto his tail for dear life.

The Crimson Rider laughed in joy at seeing Toothless in the air. But the false tailfin had to be controlled by Hiccup. _I have a good feeling about those two._

After a dive, the Night Fury glided over the lake. He finally noticed Hiccup hanging onto his tail. He turned left, throwing the boy into the lake. Unfortunately, with him gone, Toothless lost control and ended up in the opposite bank. The dragon's eyes went from hostility towards the boy to relief from feeling the sky again.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber said as the doors were blasted back by an explosion. Pale green gas seeped through the arena, cutting off visual contact between the three teams. The blacksmith continued as he backed up, "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other one lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Javelin cut in. "Zipplebacks are clever creatures and _always_ work as a team. Remember, it takes a team to take on a team." He continued in a soft whisper, "... in most cases."

"There!" Snotlout shouted and threw his bucket at something. Tuffnut quickly followed. They succeeded in drenching their target. The gas drifted away to reveal... Astrid and Ruffnut, the former having a very deadly look.

"Hey, it's us, idiots," Ruffnut said. Whatever remark that came from the boys was interrupted as Astrid punched Snotlout in the face. Tuffnut landed on the edge of the gas screen and was pulled in by the Zippleback.

The dragon tripped up the girls with its tail. The male twin came running out screaming "Oh, I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!" One head came out of the gas and creeped up on Fishlegs.

Said teen splashed the head with water. The head collected gas in his mouth and chuckled. "Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs ran away, screaming, as he was sprayed. That left Hiccup all alone when the screen fully disappated and revealed the Zippleback.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber said. The boy launched the water in the air. The heads watched as the water fell onto the floor between them.

" **You have got-** "

" **-To be kidding me,** " the right head said.

"Oh, great." Hiccup backed up when the Zippleback decided to scare him. Its wings flared out as the heads lunged towards him threateningly.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

" **What the-** "

" **Oh, that's disgusting!** " The dragon backed up as Hiccup approached it, holding his arms out.

"Back. Back into your cage. Now don't make me tell you again." The Zippleback retreated into its cage. "Now think about what you've done," Hiccup smirked as he threw the eel into the cell.

" **Aaaahhh!** "

" **Get it out, get us out!** " They were as much against the wall as they possibly could. The boy closed the doors and the light level dropped. " **Noo!** "

" **Crimson, help!** "

The sun was setting when the door opened back up. Crimson walked in and picked up the eel. "Sorry about that, guys."

" **Can you please wash this place? I'm about to barf and pass out.** " The spark head was unconscious on the ground.

"I'll see what I can do."

The head's only response was going to sleep.

 _Hmm. Barf... Sounds like an appropriate name._

* * *

 **(AN) - Hey, guys. Hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **Andipose, I appreciate your reviews on this story. I took what you said about last chapter and reworked this piece a bit.**

 **Now, a word of warning. I will skip the montage sequence up to the dragon with one of the largest egos relative to its size (hint hint). It will implied that Hiccup and Javelin's relationship will grow a lot during those days. And** ** _Mando'a_** **alert...**

 **Keep strong and OYA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Family by Blood

* * *

The crowd of Vikings cheered on as the teenagers went to the center of the arena. They stopped in front of a cage, waiting to fight the dragon inside. The locking mechanism released.

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber announced. The combatants looked down to see dragon the size of a cat.

" **Hello,** " Sharpshot greeted, but only Javelin could understand him.

"Hah," Tuffnut scoffed. "It's like the size of my-"

" **You want to finish that?** " Sharpshot squeaked as he took down the insulting teen. He was doing his best to tear off Tuffnut's nose. " **That's right, di- ooh!** " The tiny dragon pounced on a light, allowing Tuffnut to clutch his nose in pain. " **Come on, come on. Get back here.** " Sharpshot unknowingly chased the light back into his cell. " **Hey, where'd it- Oh come ON!** "

Javelin couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

* * *

Twilight and Javelin were flying while Hiccup worked on his foot positions. Toothless' harness was tied to a tree stump outside the forest. The air currents there were perfect for simulating flight.

The soldier couldn't help but smile at the events of previous days. Under Hiccup's guidance, he managed to build his own saddle for Twilight. To help with stealth, it was covered with Night Fury scales, but Javelin kept comfort for his sister in mind. He also planned to put something else on the saddle, but he decided to wait until her birthday.

Fifteen years with Twilight. _Where has the time gone_ , he thought. A dark thought creeped in. This would be her first birthday without her parents.

Memories of death flooded in. Trena falling, Splatter getting caught, Candle...

Candle.

"Oh, Lord," he breathed. His death was one of the commando's worst nightmares.

" **Another attack?** " Twilight asked comfortingly.

"No, sis. Just... just remembering a promise I made to myself."

" **If you say so.** "

They heard a rope snap. A strong wind current threw Hiccup and Toothless into the trees. Toothless got back up as Twilight landed. " **We're fine,** " he grumbled, not noticing the kid hanging next to him.

Hiccup tugged at his left safety line. The hook had bent inward, locking the ring into place. "Oh, great." He was stuck.

Javelin inspected the damage. "Hmm. I could bend it back, but that'd mean weakening it to where it's useless."

"Don't bother, then. I got tools in the forge. But I'd have to into the village with Toothless."

" **I don't mind,** " Toothless said.

"I could get them right now," Javelin offered.

"No, Gobber would notice."

The soldier sat against a tree, thinking. Then an idea formed in his head.

It was perfect.

* * *

He walked up to the edge of one of the cliffs, looking out to sea. He let the memories of his first fallen brother flow into his mind.

Candle had always loved explosions. It didn't matter how small or quiet they were. It was a sign of progress. And since he was also the point-man, the yellow-colored commando could make them to his heart's content.

"Oh, I miss you, _ner vod_ ," Javelin mourned, falling to his knees. He only used his culture's tongue on special occasions. Mostly, it was to remember and honor the dead. He began to sing, " _Kandosii sa ka'rta, vode an..._ "

Astrid was still up and about in the village. She heard a foreign voice being carried on the wind. She followed it to Javelin, Gobber's Dragon Training assistant.

He was on his knees, facing the edge of a cliff. Singing. Whatever came out of his mouth wasn't Norse. But it carried a mournful tone to her ears. What is going on?

He stood up while muttering something. " _...darasuum, ner vod._ " was what she caught. "Come on out, Astrid." The Viking was shocked. How did he know she was there?

Astrid stepped out with suspicion. "What was that?"

The warrior turned to face her. It looked as though a burden was taken off his shoulders. "My way of remembering my... my friends. It was seventeen years ago today that the first one was killed."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you for your sympathy."

Astrid got the question onto her tongue. "Those words you ended with, what did they mean?"

He smiled. "Live eternal, my brother."

"What language was that?" she asked, following him through Berk.

Another smile. "It's the tongue of my culture. Mandalorians are feared for their battle prowess, but family is the central root of our lives. Memory keeps everything alive. Remember that, young Hofferson."

Astrid wanted to ask more, but she shouldn't push the old warrior further. "See you tomorrow, then." She walked off, taking what he had spoken to her mind. _'Memory keeps everything alive.'_ She would have to think on that.

* * *

"Alright, bud. Let's take this nice and slow."

Today was the day Toothless felt true flight again. The Night Fury and Hiccup were currently gliding above the shores of Berk. Twilight and Javelin were alongside them, ready to give any aid. The rider was wearing his armor.

The Crimson Rider. Hiccup had to admit it: Javelin was intimidating with his gear on. The bright red helmet could startle most anyone, if his legend already hadn't. Night Fury scales lined his maroon visor, giving the impression of a calculating scowl.

"Okay, position three, no four!" He lowered his foot, extending the tailfin all the way. Toothless looked back to make sure it was working.

" **Let's do this,** " he warbled.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "It's go time, it's go time." He and Toothless dived to the ocean. They leveled out several feet above the waves.

Javelin grinned at the sight. Twilight had that glint in her eye again. Leaning down, he said, "Go for it, Little One."

At those five words, the dragoness followed her crush's flight path. Since this was his first actual flight after being shot down, Twilight caught up easily. He climbed as she did the same.

"Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my-" Hiccup shouted with joy until his "CHEAT SHEET!" flew out from its clip. "Stop!"

Toothless did so, but the boy's inertia sent him upwards. His safety hooks disconnected. The look on their faces went from surprise to terror in an instant. They fell, and Twilight dived after them.

"Hiccup!" Javelin watched as Hiccup did his best to tell Toothless what to do. He managed to get back to his saddle before passing the point of safe recovery. As soon as his safety hooks were fastened, Toothless spread his wings to slow their descent.

But he was going too fast. Twilight pulled up to avoid the trees. She watched Toothless and Hiccup drop into the fog surrounding a maze of sea stacks. " **Toothless!** " she yelled out from above the rocks. _Please don't b-_

A black blur shot out into the open. They had gotten through unscathed. Brother and sister sighed in relief while Hiccup released a victory cheer.

Toothless launched a fireball with the same joy as his rider. It exploded in the distance... straight ahead.

"Come on," Hiccup moaned. Javelin chuckled at the mood swing.

* * *

The four landed on the westernmost part of the island. Except for Hiccup, of course, they all caught a large amount of fish. Twilight dropped her catch next to Toothless'. She smiled when the dragon asked, " **What did you do that for?** "

" **To** ** _share_** **, silly.** " She couldn't help but laugh as he drew his head away from her advance.

Javelin ran a hand along his sister's side, looking at Toothless. "She likes you, Toothless. Don't back awa-Ow!" Twilight's tail smacked his face. "Okay, I'll drop it."

She went back to her fish. "Didn't know I'd be an uncle that soon," he breathed. Another slap, harder this time, with an angry glare to go with it.

"I'll never get why you say you're going to be an uncle," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I've told you before. Twilight's my sister and she has a crush on Toothless. Ow! Toothless likes her too," Said dragon gulped in fear and embarrassment of having been found out, "but doesn't know what to do. You don't have to blind to see the obvious connection here."

Twilight groaned in exasperation. " **Okay, that's it!** " She turned her belly towards her brother. Before he could do anything, she grabbed him with her legs. He was catapulted a second later onto the edge of the cliff. Hiccup stood up in time to see his only human friend roll off the side.

"Javelin!" the boy yelled, running to the edge. He looked over, expecting to the old warrior falling.

Instead, Javelin brought his right hand onto the surface, claws extended. He brought his head up... to take a flying fish in the face. Twilight smirked before returning to her dinner. Hiccup stood over him. "I'm alright, Hiccup," he said, pulling himself up.

His stomach growled. "Come on, man. Can't let the Furies have all that fish to themselves." Javelin picked up the food that hit his head and snatched another one while Hiccup set up the campfire. Before the boy could ask Toothless, Javelin launched a small burst of flame from one of his guantlets.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

Javelin smiled as he brought a wrist up, showing his guantlet. "I can do quite a few things with these. I've got knives, a grappling hook, my claws, and the flamethrower, of course." While he was talking, he handed one of the fish to Hiccup, and prepared his own meal.

"Do you have your own tribe?"

"I did. Had to leave when I killed the man who was responsible for my friends' deaths." He exhaled slowly, keeping those nightmares away. "Got evidence on his crimes and I was forgiven by most. Still have a few rivals, but hey, what can they do?"

"They still around?"

Javelin nodded his head. "Yes, but I don't know where." His mind drifted. He stared off towards the setting sun. "Hiccup, are you familiar with the concept of blood brothers?"

"Can't say that I am."

"Hmm. In some cultures, close friends can choose to become family by mixing their blood. They usually cut their palm with a knife, then press them together. After they do so, they're considered blood brothers, siblings."

Hiccup took the information in. After digesting it for a while, he finally asked, "Why are you saying this?"

Javelin cracked a smile. "My friends were brothers. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them, my family. Now, I'm forging new bonds," he said, stroking Twilight. "Will you become my blood brother?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, I've never had a sibling before," his voice full of sarcasm. "Yes, I will."

Javelin took out a knife strapped to his leg. After taking off his left glove, he ran the blade along his palm. Blood flowed out. He held the weapon by the blade, the handle pointing towards Hiccup.

Hiccup grasped it with his right hand and followed his friend's example. His blood flowed faster than Javelin's, but not by much.

They brought their hands up in a handshake. Both pressed their palms together and held it taught for a few seconds. Javelin spoke, " _Vi cuyir vode de tal. Aliit de tal. Vode akay kyr'am._ "

They released their handshake. "What do those words mean?" Hiccup asked as his new _brother_ gave him some cloth for a bandage.

"We are brothers by blood. Family by blood. Brothers until death." The soldier didn't bother putting his glove back on. "Know this, Hiccup: when I speak the tongue of my culture, I mean what I say."

Twilight took what happened in a different light. She cut her front left paw with one of her claws. Suddenly, she pressed the wound against her adopted brother's hand. _No longer adopted_ , the dragoness thought.

Javelin looked down to see Twilight's paw, bleeding, nudging towards his own cut. "Twi, what are you doing?"

" **Will you be my blood brother?** "

Those words, rumblings really, brought his mind to a halt. He had asked Hiccup those same six words a minute ago. Now Twilight was asking him. Tears welled up in joy.

He grasped her paw. " _Vi cuyir vod bal vod de tal. Aliit de tal. Vod bal vod akay kyr'am._ "

" **We are brother and sister by blood. Family by blood. Brother and sister until death,** " she translated in Dragonese, ending with a toothless smile.

The moment stayed locked in time until a trio of Terrors came flying by. Noticing the small pile of fish, they flocked over to the human-dragon family. Toothless pulled the pile closer to him. " **My fish,** " he growled. He was slapped in the face by Twilight's tail.

" ** _OUR_** **fish,** " she scolded. She turned to get her first real looks at the cat-sized dragons. _Just like children_ , the dragoness thought, remembering how she behaved many years ago.

Somehow, a Terror snuck into the fish pile. Toothless noticed the unnatural movement and grabbed hold of the fish's head when the thief revealed himself. After a few seconds of tug-of-war, the Night Fury pulled the food into his mouth, ripping the tail out of the Terror's mouth. " **Better luck next time, rodent,** " he laughed.

The smaller dragon spat the scrap of meat out of his mouth. " **Why you little-** " he growled, preparing to fire. Toothless gave a deadpan expression, then spat a tiny plasma bolt into the other's throat. " **Ow!** " the dragon squeaked as he puffed up into the air and smacked his head on the ground.

" **Who are you calling little?** " Toothless huffed. Twilight helped the Terror back on his feet with her snout.

Hiccup tossed him his fish in sympathy. The tiny dragon swallowed it whole, then curled up next to the boy. He looked at his brother to see a Terrible Terror in his lap, the third one being nuzzled by Twilight.

"Everything we know about you guys... is wrong."

* * *

 **(AN) - Hey everybody. I hope you liked this chapter (I mean, seriously, you can't help but laugh at the Terrors' antics).**

 **Now, with Javelin's mourning of Candle, he saw his actions as a coincidence, not a way to desecrate his memories. I apologize for any Mando'a grammar errors.**

 **Have a good rest of the day/night, guys. See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Andipose, thank you once again for your review. I'm glad to see you're liking the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Gifts

Javelin had a plan in motion. When they got back to the village, he dropped Hiccup off at the forge. Managing to avoid Stoick, who came back earlier that day from his dragon hunt, the soldier made his way to the Arena.

Once inside, he opened all the cages, expecting to see five sleeping dragons. He pulled the doors open manually and slowly to avoid any noise.

Sharpshot woke up from the blast of air. Drowsy, he searched around the door for whoever opened it. He went from tired to energetic in the blink of an eye. " **Crimson, you're back!** " he squeaked, flying to the human.

Javelin caught him in his arms. "Good to see you too, friend," he replied, the Terror nuzzling into his neck in affection. It was returned with a hand rubbing down his back. "Who was taken out today?"

" **It was Stormfly,** " Sharpshot answered, gesturing to the sleeping Nadder. " **Took a nasty hit from what I heard.** "

"Thanks." He set the little guy down and moved towards Stormfly's cell. He was originally going to tap on the wall to wake her up. Instead, she sniffed the air for a certain smell.

" **What's a Night Fury doing here?** " the Deadly Nadder squawked, half-asleep.

"No, Storm, it's just me," Javelin said as he knelt in front of her.

" **But your scent,** " two more sniffs, " **I-I can barely smell your own scent.** " Stormfly looked at the human for an answer.

"How? Stuff like that doesn't... just..." His mind drifted back to Twilight. _'Brother and sister by blood.'_ He also sniffed the air.

There it was. It wasn't strong to his senses _yet_ , but it was there.

A smile. "I have dragon blood in my veins. Twilight is now my actual sister, and I am her brother. A family by bonded blood."

" **Congrats.** "

Javelin nodded in thanks. "Now, where did you get hit?"

* * *

Twilight stared at her now healed paw with joy. She finally had a true brother. No more _adopted_.

They were truly brother and sister.

She and Toothless decided to walk back to the Cove after dropping off Javelin and Hiccup. Those two were also family now.

She, Toothless, Javelin, and Hiccup were a family. And they would continue to be one no matter what.

" **This is the happiest I've seen you since we met,** " Toothless spoke, throwing her mind into chaos.

" **Today was the same for you.** " She smiled, her pupils large and round.

" **I know. Being able to fly again was... freeing. I was alive,** " Toothless said, also smiling. " **I was free and so was Hiccup. Just the two of us.** "

" **So where was I during that time, hmm?** " She did her best to put a little condenscending tone in her voice.

" **No, I didn't mean it like that,** " Toothless panicked. " **I mean I... Oh, great.** "

The dragoness laughed. " **You're cute when you're speechless. I like you, Toothless.** "

It took a while for him to form any words. Eventually, he spoke softly, " **I- I like you, too, Twi.** "

She gave him a skeptical look. " **Do you really?** "

Toothless quickly nodded. " **Yes. I love you.** "

They both slept through the night in peace, the stress of their unspoken love gone.

* * *

"Javelin..."

His eyes opened. His vision cleared to reveal the pine forest surrounding him, bathed in mist. He wasn't startled by the fact that he wasn't doing a handstand on a rock somewhere, balancing on his right arm.

No, he was meditating.

He slowly got up and searched for the voice. It didn't take him long, since the carrier strolled into view. He donned jet black armor with several specks of silver on his right shoulder. His helmetless face sported a small goatee and was otherwise cleanshaven. The man was the leader of one of the most famous squads in the Corps.

"Triton," Javelin breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, _ner vod_ : seeking." Triton flashed a smile.

"I'm supposed to be the cryptic one, Tri." Javelin gestured for a walk, which the other soldier accepted. They moved side-by-side through the woods.

"You're worried."

The crimson commando nodded. "Yes. I fear for Twilight and Hiccup."

"Not just them, brother. Hookfang and the other dragons are in your mind as well." Triton ducked under a low branch.

"Yes. I know what will be done, but I don't want to risk losing him. My sister wouldn't be able to stand the pain if Hookfang dies." Javelin rubbed his face and let out a long sigh. "I wonder whether his colors were a coincidence or part of God's plan."

They stopped at a small stream and sat on the bank. "I don't want her to lose a family a second time," he said behind his hands, struggling to keep it together.

Triton stayed silent. _Speak your words,_ ner vod.

"My brothers fell because I wasn't able to protect them. Her parents - _our_ parents and friends died because I wasn't fast or strong enough." A tear raced down his cheek, followed by another.

Triton placed a hand on the Hunter's shoulder. "Javelin, you are none of those things. It is natural to feel that way. You did your best to keep the attackers away as long as possible. Your sister's parents died defending each other, so that you could get away."

The tears became a waterfall, splashing into the stream below.

"Your brothers did the same for you."

Javelin took a few shaky breaths. "You're right. Better for a thread to remain than have the whole rope cut."

"There's the Javelin I know," the man chuckled.

"What am I going to do with what I see happening?" The Crimson Rider looked up at the night sky.

"Let the events unfold by themselves. Don't try to change the outcome," Triton advised. He got up and started to walk away, but stopped. Body facing north and eyes to the northeast, he gave a final word, "I would suggest bringing Twilight to the Arena tomorrow night. It's the best thing you can do for her and Hookfang."

Javelin nodded to confirm both the suggestion and gesture.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw the ground beneath him. Maintaining his balance, he shifted his weight to both of his arms and returned to a handstand. Soon enough, the man was standing upright.

Javelin's mind was going over what Triton had said. His heart had a burden lifted... for now. He knew what the Death Squad leader said would ebb away sometime in the future. The commando focused on the cove's serenity in an effort to avoid thinking too hard.

 _Beep._

He grabbed his helmet and put it on. Another transponder signal had been activated. His advanced HUD caught it coming from... the same place where he found the cargo last time. The location was confirmed. Javelin double-timed it. He raced through the forest with the grace of a raptor.

Surprisingly, his mysterious benefactors were still there. The transport craft was an older model based on the LAAT/i gunships of the Clone Wars. It was smaller and had only one pilot seat, the slope was lower, and the wings were replaced by smaller stabilizer fins.

Two people were kneeling over a small crate. They both wore the same armor, but marked themselves with different colors. One had electric blue running over a mottled black background with no apparent pattern. His friend wore dark green armor with three white stripes running down his helmet. This guy had his hands moving along a panel.

The crimson commando smirked. He knew these two well. Chainlink, and his second-in-command Minn, had a reputation in the Corps. They used Death Squad as a role model and were in the same platoon. Knowing him, Minn was most likely setting up a detonator. Chain looked up to see Javelin walking into the small clearing.

"Well hello, Javelin," the Phantom leader greeted. He got to his feet and approached the other soldier.

He looked around cautiously. "Ryyk isn't here, is he?" They knew that the fellow Hunter was one of their best alongside Firewing. The only problem was he had an ego to go with his skills.

"No. Triton has him at base."

"Where his bladework is best used on keeping us on _our_ toes," Minn added, focusing completely on his work.

"So the Corps is here?" Javelin asked.

Chainlink shrugged. "Whoever came through with him and survived the impacts. What's our count, Minn?"

"278 last time I checked." A spark of electricity flashed. The demolitions expert closed the panel and stood up. "Charge is online."

Javelin observed the crate. "So what's the present this time?"

Minn waved a hand. "Take a look."

He opened the container to find a metal shield shaped like those on Berk. With his helmet, Javelin got the color to a dark gold. His squad insignia spanned the diameter. Written on the back was _Brothers' Protection_. Javelin was stunned. "How did you make this?"

Minn glared at him. "Don't look at me."

"Believe it or not, Triton saw that design during meditation," Chain said. "Ryan built it to the finest detail."

"I knew he was interested in the old Mandalorian ways, but this... this is perfection." He unsheathed _Peacebringer_ and did several swings. "This will work well." He put away the sword and connected the shield to his back. "It was very good to see you again, guys."

Minn shook Javelin's hand. "Same here, _vod_."

The Phantom leader saluted instead. "Remember: you will never be alone."

Javelin nodded and stepped back as the others boarded the transport. He watched the craft rise over the trees and head off. When they disappeared, he activated the panel on the box.

He swept the ashes away and walked off. His mind went back to the shield with a sense of familiarity. Then it clicked. Gold represented vengance in his culture and red was to honor family. Determination swept in.

"I will avenge you."

* * *

 **(AN) - Whoo. Hope you had a good time. So this chapter was just for setting things up in the long run (hint hint). And this is a SW/HTTYD crossover, so I had to put something in.**

 **I guess you can say I based Javelin's 'conservation' with Triton on Episode V, just without the whole Jedi cliche crap.**

 **Until next time, guys. OYA!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Flight to Remember

* * *

The crowd cheered Hiccup and Astrid on, both of whom were in the ring with Meatlug. Small wooden barriers were set up in a pyramid formation, allowing cover from the hovering Gronckle's eyes. Hiccup had his axe, shield, and a helmet on. When Javelin caught up to him, the boy explained that it belonged to his mother.

Fortunately, he left out the part of it being a piece of her breastplate.

Astrid, clad in her normal gear and armed with her double-headed axe, rolled next to Hiccup. Javelin saw her push down Hiccup's shield and tell him something before moving again. He knew that Astrid Hofferson wasn't taking his blood-brother's newfound success very well. Considering this was the final match before Hookfang's death, Hiccup winning may act both ways.

Yes, Hiccup would have a chance to save the Nightmare. But then he would also have to deal with a _very_ ticked off Hofferson.

He shook his head clear and continued watching from the wall. Some may have questioned his being in the ring, but he made sure to tell everyone he had a reputation when it came to dragons.

Hiccup had stood up to view his father cheering him on... for once. But Meatlug spotted the distracted trainee and slowly moved towards him.

The soldier took his eyes off of Hiccup to find Astrid. He saw her diving between the boards. A few seconds and she vaulted over the boards, roaring a battle cry. But when she leaped over the last one, that's when she saw them.

Meatlug was on her side in happiness. Hiccup's equipment lay scattered on the ground around him. The fifteen-year-old himself was smiling, as if presenting his latest achievement.

Javelin clapped with the crowd, ignoring Astrid's cursing.

Hiccup turned to leave, "So, later..."

"Ah, not so fast," Gobber said, picking up Hiccup with his prosthetic and setting him back down next to him.

"Uh, I'm gonna be late fo-" Hiccup stammered before his neck faced the inside of a certain axe.

"For what?!" Astrid breathed, barely staying calm at what had just happened. "Late for what, exactly?"

Stoick grabbed everyone's attention. "Alright, quiet down, people. The elder has decided." He gestured to Gothi, who was standing beside him.

Gobber raised his left arm over Astrid. Gothi shook her head, causing several Berkians to groan in disappointment.

The blacksmith raised his right hand over Hiccup's head. This time, Gothi nodded and the whole village – minus one very enraged Astrid Hofferson – went up in a cheering roar.

A bit too loud for his ears, Javelin realized.

Hiccup winced as Gobber praised him. "You did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

Hiccup forced himself to act happy as he was picked up by the rest of the class. "Yay. I am so..."

* * *

"... leaving." Hiccup had a basket of supplies with him as he entered the cove. He had his riding straps on over his green tunic. "Looks like we're going on a vacation, bud." He looked around for Toothless, but didn't see anything. "Toothless? Javelin, you here?"

He had to set down his heavy load. After placing the basket next to a boulder, he adjusted his straps, making sure they were good to go.

The sound of a rock being dragged along a blade caused him to look up. At Astrid. "Astrid! Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. _If she found Toothless..._

The shield-maiden casually tossed the rock away as she said, "I want to know what's going on." She slid off the boulder and approached Hiccup, axe ready. "No gets as good as you, especially you. Speak up. Are you training with someone?"

"Uh..."

She grabbed Hiccup's outfit. "It better not involve this!"

"Okay, okay. I have been training with... someone," Hiccup said nervously. _Oh, gods_.

"Who?" Astrid asked dangerously.

Javelin saw this as good a time as any to make himself known. He stepped out of the shadows, answering the question, "Me."

Astrid turned to see a man dressed in crimson armor from the neck down, a helmet held against his waist. A black bodysuit could be seen underneath the plates, some of which had lines and patterns of black. A fist-sized circle of the stuff covered where his heart would be.

But his face was what shocked her the most. She saw that clean-cut face with black hair earlier today. "J-Javelin?" She stammered.

He smiled and bowed, still holding his helmet. "The one and only."

With an unforseen anger, she pushed Hiccup to the ground. "You have some serious explaining to do."

Hiccup looked to the crimson warrior for help. "Jav?"

"Sorry, brother. Need to set Twilight up." He jogged off to the forest.

"Twilight?" Astrid said, confused.

"His sister. And before you ask about the _'brother'_ thing, it's complicated."

Astrid ignored him. "Start talking."

Hiccup started to get up. "Okay, take me back, I'll-" She kicked him in the arm. "-OW, why would you do that?"

"That was for the lies." Astrid bounced her axe off of his stomach. "And that was for everything else."

" **Hiccup?** " Astrid flinched and looked up at the inquisitive roar.

"Oh, man," Hiccup breathed.

" **Hey! Get away from him!** " Toothless roared as he ran and leaped at Astrid.

"Get down!" She yelled as she swung her axe. Hiccup got up before she could get halfway and threw her to the ground. Her axe slid past her as she turned over to see Hiccup calming down the Night Fury.

"Easy, bud. You just scared him."

"I scared HIM?!" Astrid was shocked again. "Who is _him_?"

"Uh, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,... Astrid."

" **Get out of here,** " he snarled.

Astrid just took off running. She had to tell the village.

"Da da da, we're dead," Hiccup said in his sarcastic tone.

" **At least she's gone,** " Toothless grumbled before turning and moving off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He went after his dragon.

* * *

She panted as she ran through the trees. Not only did she have to get away from the dragon and that _traitor_ Hiccup, she had to warn the village. Hiccup was allied with the Crimson Rider.

The Crimson Rider. The five-year-old rumor was actually true. It said that he controlled three Night Furies, but she saw only one. That meant the other two were out there somewhere.

She jumped off a large log...

To get grabbed by a dragon.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost!" She screamed as the ground grew farther and farther beneath her. She held on for dear life. If she looked up, Astrid would have seen a piece of crimson armor attached to a saddle.

The Night Fury circled a lone, dead pine tree, then dropped her onto one of the highest branches. She looked down. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

The dragon hovered next to her. "What makes you think I'm Hiccup?" a voice replied. Astrid looked to her left to see a crimson helmet lined with maroon and black. He was close enough for the shield-maiden to find out the black coloring was _scales_.

The treetop bent as Toothless and Hiccup perched. "Astrid, you have to give me a chance to explain."

She yelled, "I am not listening to anything you have to say!" She slowly made her way across the branch to the trunk.

Javelin huffed underneath his helmet. "I suggest you do, young Hofferson. It's a long way down."

Hiccup held his hand out. "Then don't listen. Just let me show you."

Astrid took Javelin's words into consideration, then decided to get on with Hiccup. Toothless growled as she slapped the open hand away. She climbed onto the saddle and said, "Now get me down."

"Toothless, down. _Gently_ ," Hiccup said.

" **Yeah, gently,** " Toothless grumbled mischievously. Only Twilight and Javelin saw the male's look. He facepalmed when the dragon shot straight into the air, Astrid screaming in fear.

"You've been with him longer than I have. What do you think?"

" **I say we follow them.** " She looked up to the sky. " **For her sake.** "

* * *

They caught up with the trio right after Astrid apologized. Twilight flew alongside Toothless as they rose up into the clouds. Javelin smiled underneath his helmet as Astrid brushed her fingers through the vapor. Enjoying the feeling, she brought both hands up to leave small trails through the cloud.

The sun was setting as the dragons danced gracefully among the clouds. The sea vanished, leaving them in a world only few have seen. There was no up or down. There was only the white spires and the floor of air.

Night fell and the Northern Lights appeared. Astrid was stunned at the beauty. Waves of cosmic green and red covered the night, hidden from those on the ground.

Then she saw Berk's torches flickering below. Seeing home from above was beyond description. The village was alive in flickering flames, those in the harbor's guardian statues burning bright. Sheep grazed peacefully in the hilly pastures, ignoring the two dark spots gliding high above them.

Javelin had to chuckle. "Remember this flight, Astrid. Keep the memory and cherish it, for there are few that are sweeter." He put his hand on Twilight's head. "Happy birthday, my dear sister."

" **Happy birthday, Twilight,** " Toothless also said.

She closed her eyes and smiled. " **Thank you, my dear brother.** "

* * *

 **(AN) - Hi, folks. Hope you had/will have a good day. This was the best place to end this chapter, with the scene playing through your mind. I could hear the music playing as I read this through.**

 **Please leave a comment or review, guys. I don't want Adipose169 to feel like he's the only one contributing.**

 **Oh, if any of you have been reading Old Pack, New Squad, I'm taking a bit of a break from that. At least until I a) finish up this story, b) finish up a part of my planned series, and/or c) I figure out what to put in its chapters. Ah, well. See you next update, readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Understanding and a Hard Gift

* * *

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow..."

That was all Javelin, Twilight, and Toothless heard before the call caught their attention.

" _ **RETURN.**_ "

They had no choice but to comply to the voice.

Javelin managed to throw a mental shield around her sister, but they were already in the thick fog. _"I'm here, Twi. Don't worry, I'm here,"_ he comforted his sister.

He knew she had experienced the Alpha's call full-force without preperation. He had as well, for reasons currently unknown to him.

Ahead, Toothless almost drifted into an ox-laden Monstrous Nightmare. Javelin looked around to see a large flock of dragons in all directions. Gronckles, Nadders, Nightmares, and Zipplebacks were revealed. Bare the Night Furies, every one of them carried food in their claws or mouths.

Maintaining the shield, he delved into the Force. He felt the lives around him, an odor of fear mixed with a hint of anger becoming known.

Opening his eyes, a dormant volcano towered above him, standing proud on an ashy beach. Toothless and Twilight dove into a tunnel, Hiccup and Astrid screaming at the sudden drop. The tunnel quickly opened into a massive cavern, dropping from the open top to the lava-colored smoke below.

As they passed over the giant chasm, he felt it.

 _Her._

Evil, greed, corruption, he felt it in the massive beast below them. Javelin flexed his right hand in disgust.

The Furies landed on a perch hidden in the shadows, but close enough for Astrid and Hiccup to see events. "They're not eating any of it," she whispered.

An exhausted Gronckle hovered in, trying its best to maintain altitude. It deposited a very small fish, but it wasn't enough. A monstrous roar sounded and the dragon was consumed by a massive head.

"What is that?" Astrid breathed, scared by the hidden size of what had rested before them.

"A monster," Javelin half-growled. The embodiment of all that he hated and felt a duty to purge was right there. But there was no way he could take that thing on.

The nest turned into chaos when the Queen caught the humans' scent. The Furies got away, almost becoming a midnight snack. Javelin heard the draconic screams of an unfortunate Zippleback that got caught.

Those screams of pain and fear shook him to his core as they flew southeast to Berk. He had heard that only a week-and-a-half before. "Sis, you alright?"

" **I'm fine,** " Twilight responded, but her voice betrayed her words. She was suffering the same thing as Javelin.

"Tooth?"

" **It's good.** "

 _No. It definitely was not good._

* * *

They landed in the cove. Astrid was going on about the massive _beast_ that was the source of the dragon raids. That thing lost her worthiness to be called a dragon.

"Let's go tell your dad," Astrid said. She turned to run off, but was stopped by Hiccup.

"No, we can't. Astrid, we have to think this through very carefully."

Javelin stared at the stars. "He's right, Astrid. If we tell this to Stoick, it will not end well for any of us."

"We just found the dragon's nest, the thing Vikings have searched for since we came here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet," Javelin glared at her, "dragon, are you serious?"

"Yes," Hiccup said sternly. Javelin called Twilight over to discuss something.

Astrid stayed silent for a moment, taking in what Hiccup had just said. "OK. What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out tomorrow. I'll tell you then."

They stayed silent for a few seconds. Then Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me." The boy looked to Toothless for support, but the dragon snorted and went back to slaking his thirst. Then the shield-maiden grabbed the heir and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for everything else."

Javelin approached her. "I'll go with you to the edge of the forest, Miss Hofferson. You need answers." He gestured for her to go ahead and followed, leaving Hiccup and Toothless alone as Twilight flew off.

* * *

"What's your first question, Astrid?"

She thought on it for a bit before responding. "I guess why did you call him brother?"

He smiled. "Because we are. Blood-bonded a day ago. He needed someone to support and encourage him when Toothless wasn't around, and I am building my family back up. Twilight also became my blood-sister that day."

"You mentioned her before..."

"Yes. She's the one that picked you up."

She turned to look at the crimson soldier. "Wait. Your sister is a _Night Fury?_ "

He nodded. "I was there when she hatched." Javelin took his helmet off to rub his eyes, the stunning memory playing in his head. "Oh, she was so beautiful... I've been with her for fifteen years today."

"How did you manage to live with a dragon for fifteen years?! Nobody can-"

He chuckled. "I didn't live with a single dragon, I lived with a family. Match, Spark, Splatter, Greln... Trena..." Another onslaught of memories. "We were family to the end."

" _'To the end?'_ " What did Javelin mean by that?

A long breath was exhaled. "The day before we came here was one I'd never thought to see again. Berserkers came and raided our island, butchered everyone... Splatter fell first, then Match and Spark... Our parents were _slaughtered_ before our helpless eyes." This time, he decided not to hold back the flood. Astrid saw his emotions: grief mixed with anger. "I swore to avenge them. Eventually, I'll fulfill that promise," He said, leaning against a tree, his head resting on his arm.

Astrid kept silent. Before, she would have been pleasured at the thought of killing a dragon. But after hearing Javelin's account, after finding out what had been done to him and his sister. She felt sick. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." A pause. "If you want to see how we dragons comfort each other, Astrid, meet me in the Arena once I drop you off."

"Why can't you go through the village?" Then she slapped herself. "Right, forgot about your armor."

A few more minutes passed as the soldier answered the girl's questions. The ones about the Crimson Rider were a bit difficult, but he managed to get through the pain.

 _I regret starting that story. Maybe things would have been different..._

When they neared the village, he reminded her to go to the Arena. She took her time.

* * *

He opened the doors to each cage. Everybody, including Hookfang, was aroused from their sleep and surrounded their friend. "I think you know why I am doing this," Javelin said solemnly. "Tonight may very well be our last time together as a complete family."

All the dragons sadly looked at Hookfang.

"But we aren't complete, not yet." _"It's time, sis."_ "I'd like you to meet Twilight, my sister."

Astrid had just gotten to the ring when the form of a Night Fury entered. The night sky was still illuminated enough for her to see what was going on.

Javelin introduced his sister to the free captives. "Meet Sharpshot, Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and... Hookfang."

Twilight's eyes fell upon the Monstrous Nightmare. She gasped at Splatter's look-alike and moved to him. " **My god. You look so much like him...** " Her eyes began to well up as she saw a face she thought she would never see again. " **Splatter...** "

She embraced Hookfang as she let her tears fall. The larger dragon was a bit stunned at the move, but after seeing an expecting look from Crimson, he decided to return it. He comforted the Night Fury through her sobs.

The other dragons smiled. They all knew Nightmares were quite prideful towards the other species, so this was a rare and humbling experience. Meatlug moved closer to the two. " **I know a bond between friends when I see one. Congrats, Hookfang.** "

Astrid watched without words. Then a thought appeared out of nowhere. _Come down here, Astrid_. The voice that spoke it was disturbingly male, but familiar...

No. It couldn't be.

She walked down and entered the arena, half-expecting the dragons to attack her. But they didn't. They just glanced at her, as if only accepting their presence.

Javelin turned around to face her. "Now you truly see, Astrid. Dragons are like us in so many ways. It's a shame that we are kept from seeing it."

Then pain shot from his left hand unexpectedly. "Aagh! What the-" He pulled off his glove to see crimson scales forming and lining yesterday's scar.

Astrid and Twilight, having heard Javelin's cry of pain, rushed towards him with worry. " **Brother, what is it?** "

"Are those... dragon scales?"

Javelin could only stare in shock as the crimson shot up his arm. The burn traveled upwards then moved across his body underneath the undersuit.

 _What is happening to me?!_

* * *

 **(AN) - Hello, everyone. Hope you liked this chapter as well as that obvious revelation.**

 **Yup, Javelin is transforming into a dragon... slowly.**

 **Next chapter will be that fateful moment we HTTYD fans all know and love/hate. See you then.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

* * *

Javelin traced the lines of crimson scales flowing across his body like arteries. They felt like his own skin, even on the synthflesh covering his right arm. Despite their hardness, they were just as flexible as before the transformation.

Fortunately for his disguise, they didn't flow up his neck.

 _Yet._

He sat down crosslegged, and let his mind connect to the Force. He needed answers. He needed to know what was happening to him.

An island appeared from the darkness. It was Berk, standing strong in the sunlight. A red streak shot towards the village and he followed.

He was close enough to see the dragon's details. It was a bright crimson, with maroon thrown in here and there. He couldn't tell how large it was, but it looked like it was bigger than Toothless. Then he saw the forelegs.

They were built like a Night Fury's, but the claws were much more dextrous, moving like human fingers. The right foreleg blended into silver and had a smell of metal.

That image had a sense of familiarity. Before he could contemplate further, the dragon landed in the forest. Time lapsed, backwards or forwards he could not tell, and the now resting form changed.

Into him...

A voice answered his unspoken question. "Alpha blood flows through your veins. When you learn, use it wisely..."

He opened his eyes, the trees surrounding him. When he got back to the cove, he quickly fell asleep, despite the questions churning in his head.

* * *

"HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP! HIC-CUP!" the village of Berk chanted, praising their new Dragon Training star. The massive crowd surrounded the Arena, ready to see the son of Stoick the Vast finally become a Viking.

From the entrance, Javelin joined his blood-brother and Astrid in watching the chief give his speech.

"Ah, I can finally show my face in public again! If someone told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being... uh, Hiccup to placing first in Dragon Training, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad!" The crowd cheered. "And you know it."

"Remember, brother, I'll be right here."

"Be careful with that dragon," Astrid said.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup replied, watching his father take his seat at the head of the ring. "Astrid, Javelin, if something goes wrong in there, just promise you'll protect Toothless."

"You know I will with my life," the warrior promised. Twilight was waiting on a nearby sea stack. He told her not to come unless he called for her.

Astrid gave her word. "I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Gobber came from around the corner. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

With that, Hiccup walked into the ring and towards the weapon rack. Javelin stared with calculation as the heir picked up a shield and small dagger. Even from across the ring, he could hear Stoick's voice. _Changing further and further._

"I'm ready," Hiccup proclaimed. The doors to the Nightmare's cell unlocked.

Hookfang burst into the open, ready to die fighting. He dashed across the walls, skin aflame, showing his power to all. He stopped in the center, hanging upside down from the net ceiling. He looked down and spotted Hiccup.

" **So this is the one that will slay me?** " he growled as he dropped down. " **How pitiful and insulting.** "

Hiccup backed up slowly, dropping his shield and dagger to the ground as the dragon approached. "It's okay," he soothed, holding his hands out. "It's okay."

Hookfang looked to his helmet. " **Drop it,** " he rumbled.

Hiccup held his helmet, one of the last relics of his dead mother, in his hands. After a split-second, he tossed it to the ground, stating, "I'm not one of them." Hookfang started to sense what the boy was trying to do.

"Stop the fight." Stoick's voice had the faintest touch of concern. Javelin placed his hands on the portcullis, waiting for the saying 'what can go wrong will go wrong' to prove itself here.

"No. I need you all to see this." Hookfang edged closer to Hiccup, the feeling of trust growing inside of him. "They're not what we think you are. We don't have to fight them." Almost...

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled, bringing up his warhammer and banging it down on the safety bars in front of him.

* * *

It all came crashing down that moment. Hookfang, startled by the noise, gave in to his defensive instincts and snapped at the boy. He managed to jump back in time, but the Nightmare attacked, intending to end Hiccup.

Javelin pulled upwards, lifting the gate. "Hiccup!" He raced after the two, and whistled sharply. Hookfang shifted his attention to him. "Stand down, Hookfang."

" **No! This was a trap!** " He spat some fire as a warning.

The crowd watched in fear and horror as Gobber's assistant faced down the large dragon with no way to defend himself. They saw him crouch down and place a knapsack in front of him.

"Stand down. Now," Javelin warned. He moved his hands into the leather, and grabbed what would save him... or kill him.

" **That boy was a distraction!** " he looked at Hiccup, who had rejoined his father. " **So they could kill me from behind.** "

Javelin followed Hookfang's eyes to Stoick and glared. "No, Stoick. This is between me and Hookfang."

Everyone gasped at what the man said. Did he just call the Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most dangerous dragons known to Vikings, a name? Like it was a friend? Shouts of "Traitor!" and "Son of Loki!" popped from among the people.

Javelin looked around, seeing hatred and anger flowing from the village. Hookfang looked ready to strike. Kneeling before him, the warrior donned his true helmet. "Best to reveal the truth now, friend," he breathed.

Hookfang followed the call of an unseen Alpha and bathed Javelin with fire. Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, and all the spectators looked on as the flames bit at the suicidal man.

But the body didn't fall. It rose, the remains of the clothes burned to ash. It rolled repeatedly on the ground, extinguishing the fire.

And as if to prepare an encore, a ferocious screech sounded and part of the safety net was blasted to pieces. Only a few saw a black form dive into the smoke.

"What's going on down there?" someone yelled.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, breaking away from his father.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, but his son ran into the heavy gray cloud.

It lifted to reveal Hiccup talking comfortingly to a medium-sized dragon, the red Monstrous Nightmare, and a figure clad in crimson armor bearing a longsword in his right hand and a gold shield covering his left arm. He stood, ready to defend himself and...

Hiccup?

"Hookfang, back to your cell. I'll handle this." The man briefly watched the red dragon return to his home before turning to look at the Chief of Berk, who slowly approached.

"Back away from my son, demon."

Javelin checked his surroundings again. The villagers had assembled their weapons and were jumping into the ring, ready to attack the unknown man and dragon. He moved closer to Hiccup. "Toothless, you need to get out of here."

" **No. I'm not leaving Hiccup in danger,** " the Night Fury growled.

"I'm not askin- Watch out!"

Toothless sprang into action and smacked the ambushing Viking to the ground. They all charged at Javelin and the dragon. Toothless, despite being grounded, was doing well, toppling and driving back the attackers.

Javelin did the same, but he kept his intentions clear in his attacks. He wouldn't hesitate to defend himself, but he would not kill. He fought off several warriors before spraying the ground in front of him with fire. They were deterred for a moment.

He saw Stoick racing towards him with malice. Toothless shot past Javelin and pounced on the Chief. "Hiccup, stay there!" he shouted, making his way through to Toothless, who had pinned Stoick to the ground.

Hiccup shouted, "Toothless, stop!" He saw him rear his head back, ready to blast the chief, his father, into oblivion. "NOOO!"

Toothless swallowed the gas and looked apologetically at his rider. " **I'm sorry,** " he crooned before a hammer smacked him in the face. Disoriented and stunned for a brief second, he was pushed off of the chief and dogpiled on.

Seeing Toothless being wolf-packed and hearing Hiccup's pleas triggered the memory of his draconic family's last moments. He lost his focus and, as with the Night Fury, he was soon tackled and pinned. With much restraint, he refused to call Twilight.

Stoick pushed an axe away and glared at the dreaded Night Fury and the bright red warrior close by. "Put it with the others. Him, too."

He was chained up and thrown into Hookfang's cell. With his arms behind his back, he rolled and backed against a wall. The doors closed, leaving only a few lines of sunlight.

" **That worked out well. All you managed to do was get yourself and the Night Fury captured.** "

Javelin scoffed, "That's true. But I also kept my promise to you."

" **What?** "

"You get to live to fight another day, Hookfang. I promised I would keep you alive today and I did." He closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick was outraged at what Hiccup, his son, had done. He had defended a dragon with the help of that crimson demon.

"Dad."

"So everything in the ring. A lie? A trick?" He paced in front of Hiccup, boiling with anger.

"I screwed up. I should have told you this before now. Please, take it out on me, be mad at me, just... don't hurt Toothless," Hiccup pleaded.

"The dragon?! That's all you're worried about? Not the people it and that demon almost killed?!"

"They were protecting me. He's not dangerous."

"They've killed HUNDREDS of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" Hiccup shouted with the same tone. "They defend themselves, that's all. They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, dad. It's a dragon-li-"

"Their island?" He interrupted. "So you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say nest?"

"How did you find it?!"

"What... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."

An idea formed in the chief's head. _'Only a dragon can find the island.'_ Of course. How could he have been so dense?

Hiccup saw look in his father's eyes. "Oh no. No, Dad. No. You won't stand a chance against this one. It's like nothing you've ever seen." Stoick ignored him and walked to the doors. Hiccup pulled on his arm with no improvement in the situation. "For once in your life, will you please just listen to me?!"

Stoick tossed his arm back, throwing Hiccup to the floor. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking."

Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"You're not my son."

He turned and resumed his walk to the doors. "READY THE SHIPS!" He paused, realizing what he had just done only for a second. As he regained his composure and stormed down to the docks, a voice entered his head.

 _"You may no longer be his father, Stoick, but I will continue to be his brother."_

Off in a dragon's cage, the crimson scales snaked upwards.

* * *

 **(AN) - Well, there you are. Hope you liked this chapter and found the action/dialogue to be appropriate for the arena scene.**

 **I noticed I reached over 500 views with this story, so thank you very much for reading it. And thanks again to Adipose169 for his reviews.**

 **For next chapter, I have ignored writing the harbor scene. The music always flows into my head during that scene, and for me to try to write it down... I'd probably butcher it.**

 **On that happy note, have a good rest of the day and stay strong.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Release and Reveal

* * *

Twilight paced continually on the seastack. She was worried about her brother. Short term: he was captured and chained up in one of the dragon cells. Long term: he was changing.

She didn't know how her blood was affecting. And judging from his actions and calm, he didn't know either.

But he was getting an idea.

She watched the whole thing play out from her vantage point. Hiccup was so close to showing the village what he had learned. So close to gaining Hookfang's trust.

Then _he_ just had to ruin it. Hookfang went wild as soon as he heard the hammer hit the bar. She was slightly concerned when he coated Javelin with his fire, but she knew her brother could take care of herself.

She had heard the signature scream of her species quickly followed by a small explosion. She saw Toothless for only a few seconds before someone tried to ambush him. He defended himself until he got pinned onto the ground.

Twilight wanted to swoop in at that moment and get everyone out, but she held herself back with much restraint.

 _'No matter what happens, don't come unless I call for you.'_

She crept back to where they couldn't see her as the village left the arena, even though she was quite a ways from them. She stayed like that until several Berkians returned to the arena. When they came back out, they were hauling...

Toothless.

Okay, now she was extremely worried. Twilight watched the struggling group until they left her sight. Her eyes drifted over to the large mass of wood and sails clustered around the docks.

 _"Calm yourself, Twilight."_

" **Stay calm? They have Toothless!** " After she said that, her fear and concern somewhat dissipated.

 _"Twi, I'm changing. I can already feel the scales climbing up my neck and spine."_ Her brother's voice held a hint of worry and pain.

" **Javelin, I don't know why this is happening.** "

 _"I do. Or at least I think I do. It's my midi-chlorians: they're reacting to your dragon blood."_

" **What?** "

 _"It's the only reasonable explanation. Now, we can't go after Toothless. Not yet, as much as it pains me to say it."_

" **Why? I can break you out an-** "

 _"And attack the fleet where it sits. Sis, I can't risk losing you. Not like... our parents."_

The memory flashed through both their minds. She quickly understood what her brother had said. He wouldn't stand watching her die and not being able to do anything about it.

She watched as the lead ships began to sail out of the harbor. There was only one reasonable destination.

Dragon Island.

* * *

Upon feeling the footsteps entering the ring, Javelin did his best to get onto his feet. He stretched as well as he could, what with his hands tied behind him and all.

" **You heard them, too?** " Hookfang asked.

"Of course, friend. I am part Night Fury after all," the man said, smiling beneath his helmet. _"You can come now, Twilight."_

 _"_ _ **Finally!**_ _"_

The door opened and both occupants looked outside. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the rest of the gang were waiting.

When Javelin stepped into the light, Fishlegs went nuts. "Oh my gods, he's real. The Legend of the Crimson Rider is true."

"Calm down, Fishlegs." Flapping wings were heard followed by the sound of something landing. Everyone looked to see a Night Fury running towards them, pupils wide.

Snotlout backed away. "Is that a..."

Hiccup answered his cousin, "Yes, that is a Night Fury."

"And my sister," Javeln said. He was knocked down by Twilight. "Aagh. Easy, sis. I'm tied up here."

" **Sorry. Let me get those off of you.** " She got her brother up, then bit down on the chains.

"Uhh, do I see something wrong here?" Tuffnut asked.

"Pff. Yeah, it's your face," Ruffnut replied.

Fishlegs watched as the chains snapped off. "Oh, wow. That has got to be one of the most powerful bites of any dragon!"

Javelin chuckled, rubbing his wrists. "No, Gronckles are number one as far as I know. Speaking of which," he walked over to Meatlug's cage.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was coaxing Hookfang out of his cell. "It's okay." As the Nightmare walked out, Snotlout bent down to pick up a spear. He was immediately discouraged by Astrid.

The heir had already led Hookfang to Snotlout. He reached over and grabbed his hand. "Wait! What are yo-" he near yelled as his hand was lowered to the dragon's snout.

"Shh. It's okay." With that, Hiccup replaced his left hand with Snotlout's.

Snotlout went from fear to a bit of amazement as he rested his hand on Hookfang's nose. He noticed Hiccup walking towards a crate. "Where are you going?" his voice regaining some fear.

"You're going to need something to help you hang on." Hiccup pulled out some rope to show the teenagers. They looked behind them to see the rest of the training dragons.

"May I gladly introduce Meatlug..."

" **Hello.** "

"Stormfly..."

" **Hello.** "

"Barf and Belch..."

" **Nice to-** "

" **-Meet you.** "

"Hookfang." Javelin looked at his shoulder to see a Terrible Terror poke his head out. "Sharpshot, and my dear sister, Twilight," he finished, hugging the Night Fury.

He reluctantly ended the embrace. "Now we just need find out who should go with who..."

* * *

The Viking warriors of Berk set up their weaponry and defenses. Several land-based catapults were already constructed, triple rows of stakes buried into the black ash. The siege weapons had just been loaded, ready to break down the stone walls of the volcanic stronghold.

Stoick was showing Spitelout, Gobber, and Phlegma his plan for breaching the mountain. The catapults would break the rock face open, allowing them to proceed. "When we crack this mountain open, all Hel is going to break loose."

"In my undies," Gobber let out. "Good thing I brought extras." Spitelout and Phlegma shook their heads in disgust.

Stoick got up. "No matter how this ends, it ends today." He brought his open left hand up, then closed it into a fist.

The catapults released their tension, flinging the boulders against the rock. Both cracked apart at the impact. Soon, the wall opened up to reveal a large, black tunnel.

Stoick was the first to climb to the entrance. All the rest waited on the beach. He motioned for a light with his warhammer.

The wooden shot was loaded, lit, and launched. It sailed through the air and through the tunnel, the flames showing hundreds and hundreds of dragons of all species coating the floor, walls, and ceiling. Soon enough, the light faded out of view.

With a roaring battle cry, the mass of Vikings attacked. Stoick charged into the entrance, swinging his hammer at the horde of attacking dragons. The others reached at the beasts with their weapons, trying to down them.

But they didn't attack. They all flew from the dormant volcano, completely ignoring the intruders. The dragons rose into the sky and were soon surrounded by fog.

Everyone could only stare at shock and wonder. The terrible beasts had them outnumbered at least five to one. So why did they leave instead of defending their home?

Spitelout cheered, "We've done it!" The warriors of Berk joined the second-in-command in celebration.

Except Stoick.

He saw the black devil that they used to lead them here shake against its chains in fear. It was as though it was trying to escape from...

"It's not over! Form your ranks, hold together!" he ordered as he turned to face the dark tunnel.

A loud roar blasted out of the passage and into the Vikings. Its force was powerful enough to push the boats back to the water several hundred meters away.

The stone floor began to crack open, the lines shooting towards Stoick. He backed away and yelled, "GET CLEAR!" He jumped down to the ground and ran to join the others. Boulders were pushed out of the volcano, making the tunnel larger.

A massive, blue dragon head rose and revealed itself, the skull filling the opening. Gobber stood in amazement. "Beard of Thor! What is that?" he asked Stoick, who had just approached.

The giant beast climbed out of the volcano, showing its size as it roared its might. Its mouth was sure to be large enough to eat a large group of Vikings in one bite, even with its man-sized teeth.

Stoick could only stare in horror. Now he knew what Hiccup was warning him about. "Odin help us." He and Gobber quickly fell back towards the rest of the village. "CATAPULTS!" he yelled.

The siege weapons launched their rocks against the queen's hide. The shots only irritated it, as was evidenced by another angry roar. The head knocked away the devices, ensuring their destruction.

With their strongest weaponry disabled, the Vikings ran in fear.

"Get to the ships!" someone yelled.

"No! No!" Stoick shouted, but it was too late. The beast breathed a huge river of fire at the beached vessels, coating all of them in flames. The Vikings aboard immediately jumped ship to avoid or douse the fires licking at their bodies. Everyone on land scattered to the sides.

"Smart, that one," Gobber said, following the chief.

"I was a fool," Stoick responded. He caught up to his brother. "Take everyone to the far side of the island."

Spitelout nodded. "Right. Everyone to the far side of the island! Let's go!" He ran off to lead the mob.

The chief went back to Gobber. "Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay in case you're planning something crazy."

He raised his hand toward the blacksmith. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt."

Gobber grabbed Stoick's hand and held it firm against his own. "Then I can double that time."

With renewed vigor, Stoick charged the giant queen. He grabbed a stake and threw it at the head. It hit, causing the beast to concentrate on the bravehardy man. "Come on, fight ME!" he taunted.

"NO! Fight me!" Gobber challenged, diverting the dragon's attention between the two. It refocused on Stoick and reared its head back to launch another blast of fire...

* * *

On one of the nearby seastacks, two figures, one a human, the other a dragon, watched the ridiculously one-sided battle below. They both were covered in gray, allowing observation with impunity.

The man wore an armor suit like that of his brothers-in-arms. The plates rested on a black undersuit that had to try to show itself. The smoky-black visor stared as the Vikings below cracked the volcano open.

The dragon next to him did the same, her eyes like the sky burning through her fog-colored body. Her species' coloration stayed monochrome, the scales showing as white, black, gray, and all the shades in between. But the eyes could be almost any color, although blue, green, and gold were the most prominent.

Down below, the nest's inhabitants fled the rapidly growing wrath of their queen. A cheer was carried through the air, but was quickly silenced as the rocks broke apart.

The Queen of Dragon Island revealed herself and attacked the mob of intruders. The catapults were thrown away, followed by the sight of flames biting away at the fleet of ships.

Even though they could have helped at the beginning, their mission was clear: keep an eye on Dragon Island. Observe only. With the exception of a few others, this duo was the best one for the job. Well... shift, really.

And besides, the village of Berk was hostile to dragons.

They watched from the edges of the fog as the Vikings split into two groups, running away from the terror. Two stayed valiantly behind to distract the beast as long as possible.

They looked at each other with worry. They knew.

But orders were orders.

* * *

 **(AN) - Hey, guys. I just finished writing Chapter 17, so I though I might as well post 15. Thank you for reading, everyone, and I hope you have a good day/night.**

 **Once again, thank you for your reviews, andipose169. Don't let him be the only one giving support, guys.**

 **A warm smile to everyone who knows or guesses who the two beings at the end are...**


	16. Chapter 16

**(AN) - So sorry about the wait, guys. Last week, my tablet decided to shoot itself with a full battery. Since I had everything on there, I had to rewrite this chapter and will need to write 17 as well. Ugh. This going to be a pain. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Queen's Fall

* * *

He knew this was this was the end.

Stoick knew there was no way he would survive what would come. He and Gobber had only bought the village a few seconds, but hopefully those few seconds would not be completely in vain. The Chief of Berk could do nothing but watch as the monstrosity's throat filled with the dark green gas.

 _BOOM!_

Her head snapped forward from the blast's impact, the collected cloud within her dissipating. Out of the smoke flew a group of dragons.

Stoick was shocked twice. First, the group was led by a Night Fury. But there was no way it could have escaped its chains and shackles. Second, this year's Dragon Training class was riding the beasts.

Okay, three times. On the Night Fury was not only Hiccup, but also that crimson demon from the arena. _How did he...?_

He stared at them in amazement as they flew by. Gobber came up next to him, recognizing the dragons as the ones from training. "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were," he said, gesturing an arm towards the aerial group.

Stoick could only nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Javelin sneered at the giant beast from behind his helmet. _This ends today_ , he declared in his mind. His blood-brother was holding on tight behind him.

"Okay, Fishlegs, break it down," he shouted.

"Right. Armored skull and large tail used for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell," Fishlegs deduced atop Meatlug.

"Okay, then, 'Lout, 'Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise and keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if that thing has a shot limit. Make it mad."

Javelin ignored the twins' banter and focused on finding Toothless.

" **There,** " Twilight said, and she dived towards Toothless, who was still chained up on a slowly burning ship. Hiccup got off as soon as they landed.

"Go help the others," he told Javelin. "I have this."

Javelin hesitated, but he and Twilight quickly took off.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Snotlout were banging their weapons on their shields, attempting to confuse the Queen. Instead, she revealed her second and third pairs of eyes. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs yelled.

They continued anyway and soon made actual progress. The giant dragon swayed its head unsteadily. Unfortunately, the noise was affecting Meatlug and Hookfang, who were losing their senses as well.

Hookfang knocked against the side of the Queen's head, tossing his rider off. Snotlout recovered quickly and situated himself on top.

Meatlug had just begun to spin in circles. Fishlegs was doing his best to stay on. "I've lost power on the Gronckle." He tossed the other teen his hammer. "Snotlout, do something!" They crashed into the beach, carving a trench. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs shouted after he opened his eyes. However, the dragon tipped over and pinned him on the ground. "Less okay."

The Red Death moved a leg to crush the duo when Snotlout started hitting her eyes with his new hammer. "I can't miss! What's wrong, got something in your eye?" he taunted as he swung at his targets repeatedly. She roared in pain and sidestepped, avoiding the downed Gronckle.

Astrid was circling atop Stormfly, watching the Jorgenson. "Yeah, you're the Viking!" she cheered.

This made Snotlout lose his focus on the beast. When he swung his weapon again, the Queen shook her head, throwing the nuisance away. He landed on one of the frill spikes, then started to pull himself back up.

The monster locked her eyes on the circling Deadly Nadder. She turned around, following her next target. Her clubbed tail swung through the sitting fleet, masts breaking apart.

Hiccup was still working on Toothless' restraints. He managed to remove most of them, but the collar wouldn't budge. He was pulling uselessly at one of the chains when the massive foot of the Red Death stomped onto the bow.

* * *

Javelin and Twilight saw the explosion of broken wood. The dragoness immediately shot towards the wreckage. The crimson soldier sealed his suit and jumped off his sister when she slowed over the fleet.

He looked for Hiccup and Toothless in the murky water. He found them just as Hiccup began to black out. The boy was caught by a large hand and was pulled out of the water. Javelin swam over to Toothless and searched for the collar's lock.

He found the hinge instead and ripped it apart with his right arm. When Toothless was free, the dragon shot out of the water, grabbing Javelin along the way.

Twilight had just landed next to Hiccup when her love appeared. Toothless dropped both his passengers off and landed on a boulder, shaking the water off his scales.

Javelin quickly recovered and got on Twilight. He paused after hearing Stoick say, "I-I'm sorry... for everything." Even if it wasn't directed at him, he nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup said.

"You don't have to go up there."

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

Stoick held Hiccup's hand within his own. "I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks, Dad."

Javelin didn't want to break the moment between father and son, but they still had a very large problem to deal with. "Come on, brother!" With that, the two Furies launched into the air, ready to fully join the battle.

"He's up!" Astrid yelled. She looked over at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Get Snotlout of there!"

Snotlout saw Barf and Belch coming for him. He ran along the Queen's head. The Jorgenson leaped off the broken horn and landed between the Zippleback's necks. "I can't believe that worked!"

While Astrid was distracted, the beast saw her chance. She sucked in the air in front of her, intent on swallowing Stormfly whole. The Deadly Nadder was flapping her wings as hard as she could, but it was only delaying the inevitable.

A Night Fury's signature screech sounded, soon followed by a purple blast of plasma. The shot hit the side of the giant's mouth, knocking her back. Unfortunately, the blast knocked Stormfly out of the air and sent Astrid flying.

She was grabbed by one of the passing dragon's. Hiccup's voice carried from above. "Did you get her?!" Toothless swung his head down to see a smiling Hofferson hanging from his claws.

" **I did!** " he said, smiling. He swung Astrid right side up and set her down in front of the Vikings. He sped back up to rejoin Twilight and Javelin high in the air.

"What's the plan?" Javelin asked.

"Let's if it can use those wings it has," Hiccup declared. Both Furies nodded and dived. The wind roared louder and louder as they shot towards the Queen. They fired simultaneously, the shots hitting at full power and knocking the monster onto her side.

They leveled out and Hiccup asked out loud, "You think that did it?" He and Javelin looked behind them to see an enraged dragon flying after them.

"Evasive maneuvers, sis," Javelin said. The pair shot ahead, Toothless and Hiccup doing the same as well. While the Furies weaved through the many seastacks, the Queen merely pushed through the rocks like the mists surrounding them. Seeing only one way on how to finish this, Javelin directed his sister up to the dark gray clouds overhead. "This way, brother!"

Hiccup saw them rise higher and higher into the sky. "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear!"

* * *

She followed the Night Furies and their riders into the darkened clouds high above the safety of the mists. She fired a blast skywards, but to no prevail. As they entered the clouds, the Queen lunged forward, only to bite empty air.

She stopped in a massive clearing hidden behind the lining, where she could at least see anything that entered it. **"SHOW YOURSELVES, USURPERS!** " she roared.

Nothing.

There was the pop of a plasma shot being fired, followed by pain in her left wing. In anger, she turned to where it came from, only to find another spike from her right wing. This continued on and on until she started having trouble keeping herself aloft.

" **ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!** " the Queen of Dragon Island roared in fury. She blasted her shot as a continuous blast and coated the cloud with searing fire.

Once it ran out, she searched around her for any sign of a hit. A Night Fury roared before something passed by.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?!" " **All those years have made you lazy, SLUG!** " the human and her former servant taunted.

They shot ahead, but she followed them, keeping her eyes on the burning tail in front of her. Her head was pushed forward once again by another plasma shot from behind.

The foreign Night Furies rushed into her vision, the female shouting, " **Surprise!** " as she passed. The new duo dove alongside the old.

 _How stupid are they? They have made it so easy._

Feeling the chase has gone on long enough, she opened her maw, allowing the flammable gas to collect. She pulled her head back to prepare, then she lurched forward again, ready to incinerate the troublemakers.

 _BOOM!_

A split-second before she fired, the Furies flipped over and shot her mouth, igniting the compounds inside. Her throat burned as the flames shot through her and out of her mouth. She didn't even notice her targets leave her sight.

The mists opened up to reveal Dragon Island coming towards her, and fast. Eyes wide in fear, she opened her wings to slow down. Unfortunately for her, the air resistance tore the holes wider and wider to point where the membrane was useless.

She screamed in fear as her head met the hard ground. It crushed itself against the rocks, and the last things she saw and felt were orange fires and indescribable pain.

* * *

Toothless and Twilight raced as fast as they could towards the sky. They weaved through the back spikes of the corpse, the raging inferno beneath them consuming every one they passed.

They were almost out when it happened.

Having been hit by the Queen's last shot of fire, Toothless' leather tailfin had been slowly burning away. Now, when it was needed the most, the leather was now ash, its supports melted. It fell off as Hiccup saw the dead tail swing down.

"No. NO!"

It hit the duo, knocking them from each other. Toothless dove after his rider- his friend- into the flames below. They weren't the only ones, though.

Twilight had slowed when she heard the hit. The clubbed tail also swung into her and Javelin, the impact throwing her brother off.

The four fell together into the orange and red furnace. For one moment, they all thought the same thing.

They would go through anything as brothers and sister, as a family.

* * *

The two unknown figures had seen everything that transpired. They saw the queen follow the Night Furies into the stormy cloud. Her form was illuminated by the purple fires breaking against her wings.

Then she dove straight to the ground, her mouth on fire. They saw her transform into a mushroom cloud, the vortexes of fire rising, falling, and growing. Soon, the clubbed tail fell into the waves of bright orange, never to be seen again.

The Queen of Dragon Island had finally fallen.

" **She's finally gone,** " the cloudy dragoness whispered.

He nodded. "Come on. We need to tell this to Triton."

They launched into the sky, being careful to stay above the fog. Finally, they can reach the southern areas. Their ships could get through with the risk of a flurry of wild dragons. They could finally make themselves known.

He knew they should have stayed there for a bit longer to see the aftermath. But, hey, his shift had ended when _she_ fell.

* * *

"HICCUP!"

Stoick searched through the remains of the dragon queen for him.

"SON!"

He stopped when he heard a moan. There, just ahead was the Night Fury lying on the rocks. The chief moved closer when it turned onto its side. The saddle it wore was burnt, the metal apparatus leading to the blackened rods attached to its tail broken.

There was no sign of Hiccup.

Stoick stopped in front of the black dragon, ignorant of the mixed crowd behind him. The animal slowly opened its emerald eyes, looking at the mourning chief.

"Oh, son. I'm so sorry."

It moaned something, then opened up the wings that had been wrapped around its belly. There he was, lying in the dragon's embrace, unconscious.

"Hiccup." Stoick raced towards his son. He took his body into his hands and looked for any signs of life. He threw off his helmet and brought his head to Hiccup's chest.

A single heartbeat threw the large man into joy. "He's alive! You brought back him alive!" A loud cheer from both dragons and Vikings erupted. He laid his hand on the Night Fury's head. "Thank you for saving my son."

Gobber came up next to him and saw the damage done. "Well, you know, most of him."

Another draconian moan moved their eyes to the other Fury lying nearby.

And the red figure next to it.

* * *

 **(AN) - I hope this rewrite lived up to the expectations of my original. Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review or comment, guys. I'd appreciate it.**

 **Adipose, thank you as always. I'm glad to hear that you are liking this story.**

 **BTW, if you haven't read it yet, read DolphinHeart's "The Little Girl and the Dragons." Like all her other stories, it is very heartwarming.**

 **Well, I'll see you next chapter, whenever that may be. But it will be a good one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Crimson Fury

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing he remembered as he woke up. It wasn't the pain of fire licking away at his flesh and bones. His armor and suit had reduced that to only an irritating sting.

No, this pain was internal. It felt like his body was rebuilding itself. Bones shattered, broke themselves into splinters, then repaired themselves in seconds. It had been so excruciating it had knocked him unconscious.

Even before he opened his eyes, his body felt... strange. When he searched for something familiar, it was replaced with something new.

His vision went from black to blurry. He took in a breath and was assaulted by an army of odors for his trouble. The air was filled with slowly dissipating smoke and the stench of burnt flesh. He could make out figures, but his eyes couldn't focus.

He blinked a few times, then he could see. There was a mist everywhere, and the dormant volcano of Dragon Island towered over him. He glanced over the large crowd of Vikings and dragons standing in the background to see a black form laying to his right.

" **Twilight?** " He almost didn't recognize his own voice. It sounded much deeper than it should have been, but still carried his concern.

" **I'm here,** " she replied. His sister must have just woken up, too, since she half-rolled, half-crawled to him. The dragoness nuzzled against her brother. " **Don't worry, we're safe.** "

He managed to figure out how to work the muscles in his neck. Javelin looked at his new form. He had the body of a Night Fury, but he was larger, and guessed he was about eleven meters long. His tailfins were a little bit wider than Toothless' or Twilight's, and sported blotches of maroon.

His whole body was crimson with black and maroon spots here and there. His right foreleg, however, blended into a bright silver only a quarter of the way down. He flexed his claws, and found out they were extremely dexterous, almost more than his human fingers.

Javelin looked left to see Stoick and Gobber standing before an unconscious Toothless and Hiccup. Carefully, the chief handed his son to the blacksmith and approached the dragon. "I suppose you are that crimson demon?" he asked.

He nodded, a feeling of dizziness rushing through him. Stoick knelt down in front of him. "Thank you, then, for helping Hiccup." Javelin nodded again in response, then closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up again, he didn't feel tired or sore. He felt rejuvenated.

He stretched and looked around. Toothless and Twilight were resting beside each other next to a makeshift tent. The crowd had dispersed, though some were with dragons, interests in one another apparent. Javelin shifted his vision upwards to see Hookfang land next to him.

" **You're finally up,** " he said, grinning.

" **What happened?** "

" **Well, I just came back from helping those Vikings get some of their vessels together. We should be leaving soon.** "

" **What about Hiccup?** " Javelin asked, shifting his gaze towards the Night Furies.

" **From what I heard, he lost his leg when Toothless saved him. I think he'll be okay.** "

The Crimson Fury looked at his right foreleg. He could feel the servos and motors hidden beneath the silver scales. A memory of a training accident flashed past, beginning and ending almost simultaneously. " **I don't know what's worse: losing an arm or losing a leg.** "

" **Losing a wing,** " the Nightmare responded solemnly. He did his best to change the topic. " **I see Twilight and Toothless have gotten closer.** "

Javelin knew what Hookfang was trying to do, but he went along with it anyways and smiled. " **Well, I do plan to be AN UNCLE SOON!** " He shouted the last three words loud enough for Twilight to hear.

And she did. She got up and walked towards the two male dragons, an angry look in her eyes.

Hookfang saw it. " **Uh oh. Sorry, man, but when it comes to angered females, its every dragon for himself.** " He took off in fright while Javelin just sat down and counted.

" **One, two, three, four, fi-** " His counting was interrupted when the Nightmare came smashing down into the ash shore, Twilight landing gracefully next to him.

" **Which one of you boys started it?** " she asked, her voice laced with 'lie and die.'

Javelin gestured a paw to the recovering dragon next to him. " **He did.** "

" **You went on and said it, pal, not me.** "

" **Enough,** " Twilight stated. " **You can go, Hookfang. I need to have a few words with my brother.** "

He quickly nodded and flew off, only to land close by to see what would happen. Barf and Belch joined him.

The Night Fury dragoness glared at her brother. " **You said you wouldn't tease our relationship anymore.** "

" **To be fair, I was a human at that time. I learned my lesson as such. I'm a dragon now, so it's different.** "

She chuckled evilly. " **Well, seems I need to teach the HATCHLING his lesson, dragon-style.** " Twilight smiled, then pounced on Javelin.

* * *

Toothless was doing his best to stay calm and keep his worries away. To tell the truth, he was scared. Scared that Hiccup wouldn't wake back up, scared that he would lose his closest friend. Fortunately, Twilight laid down next to him to keep him company.

When the Crimson Fury yelled, " **AN UNCLE SOON!** " he groaned and covered his head in embarrassment. They all knew what he had meant. But only he and Twilight knew _how_ far their relationship went.

He watched as she jumped Javelin, knocking him onto his back. The dragon didn't even try to defend himself against his sister's onslaught. Eventually, he was on his back with Twilight's paw pressing down on his chest. " **Okay! Okay! I won't make fun of your relationship from now on!** " She pressed harder. " **As a human or dragon!** "

With that said, she let him get up. Javelin muttered something under his breath that got his sister's attention again, since she growled in anger, turned around, and jumped him with more force than last time. He managed to roll over and try to crawl away, but Twilight grabbed Javelin's tail and pulled him back. Toothless couldn't tell whether his face of terror was real or not.

The Nightmare, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch the Zippleback were laughing their heads off. The siblings' scuffle ended up gathering quite a few spectators, Vikings included. Some of them laughed as others looked on, eyes wide in surprise.

Twilight pinned her brother on the ground and paused for a few seconds. Then she smiled. " **Hey, Stormfly! I need your help!** "

A female Deadly Nadder landed next to the duo and talked with Twilight. Of course, the onlookers couldn't hear what was being said, but from the look on Crimson's face, it was not good (for him). Hookfang, Barf and Belch erupted into even more laughter.

Stormfly and Twilight grabbed his body and flew straight up. They stopped when the ground could barely be seen, then dropped Javelin.

Javelin screamed as he tumbled through the air, trying to get his wings to work. He leveled out halfway down and visibly breathed a sigh of relief. Keeping his wings and tail straight, he slowly descended.

Then Twilight dropped onto his back, the sudden impact shooting him down a few meters. He readjusted for the extra weight. They were just above the ground when Stormfly dropped onto him, joining Twilight.

There was no way to account for that. One second, Crimson was hovering above the shore, the next he was crushed into the rocks. The two females were laughing and jumped off while he groaned in pain.

Twilight stayed next to her brother as he got back onto his feet. She must have whispered something shocking to Crimson because his ear flaps went straight up.

" **WHAT?!** " he yelled, moving his head away. She smiled, and the larger dragon groaned. Javelin buried his head underneath his paws while Twilight walked back to Toothless.

" **What was that about?** " Toothless asked.

The female Night Fury smirked and sat down next to her love. Then she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Javelin just wanted to go to sleep now. Why did she have to tell him that? It wasn't enough for her to beat him up like he deserved, now she had to haunt his dreams for the next few days or weeks. But he knew his sister. What she said wasn't true.

At least, he hoped it wasn't.

He raised a paw from his eyes to see Toothless in a state of shock, ear flaps up and black pupils wide. The Night Fury followed Javelin's example and buried his face under his paws.

Hookfang, Barf and Belch walked over to him. " **I warned you, Crimson.** "

" **That was a-** "

" **Really nice show,** " Barf finished.

" **Add insult to injury, why don't you?** " Javelin complained.

The Zippleback merely chuckled as he walked off. His place was taken over by Meatlug.

" **Are you alright?** " the Gronckle asked in concern.

" **I'm fine. I deserved everything that came to me.** "

" **Yes, you did. Now you know what will happen next time,** " she said, swinging her tail for emphasis.

Javelin got the implication and groaned. " **Why is it that all the females want to kill me?** "

" **Welcome to the flight, Crim,** " Hookfang sympathized.

" **Shut up, Hookfang.** "

" **Do you mind leaving for a while? I need to talk with the youngling here,** " Meatlug said to the Nightmare.

" **No. See you later.** " With that, he flew off.

Javelin had a sense of dejá vu and backed a few inches away from Meatlug. " **You know you shouldn't make fun of Twilight's and Toothless' relationship, even-** "

" **If I am promoting it, I know. I'm sorry.** "

" **I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.** " As if she knew what the Fury was going to say, she continued. " **If you're worried about her safety, just remember that she is as much our family as you are hers.** "

He relaxed and nodded. " **Thank you,** _ **buir**_ **.** " The pronunciation felt strange on his tongue.

" **Excuse me?** "

" **It's a word from my culture's tongue. It means mother or father. I-I won't say it again if you don't like it.** "

" **It's okay. In fact, I must say I feel like one to my rider.** "

" **Fishlegs? Hmm, yes I can definitely see that. From what I have seen, he makes a very compassionate rider and friend.** " He noticed the Viking crowd moving around, two of them walking to the tent.

They went in, then came back out with an unconscious Hiccup. Upon seeing them leave, Toothless got up and walked next to the group, Twilight quickly following.

Meatlug noticed it too. " **You should join them. I know they'll need the support.** "

" **You're right. But what about you?** "

" **We'll head back soon. Now go.** "

Javelin nodded and dashed towards the boats. The combined efforts of man and dragon yielded two ships from wreckage. The two Night Furies followed Hiccup onto one of them. Toothless seemed reluctant, but his bond with his rider overruled the fear.

Since that boat was already full, he decided to get some flying practice in. The Crimson Fury ascended above the shore and waves, then made his way next to the vessel carrying the bond-family. At Stoick's command, the boats set sail back to home.

He stayed next to the ship for the entire journey, doing his best to not move an inch away from his brother and sister.

* * *

 **(AN) - There you are, guys. This has been one of my most favorite chapters to write... well, rewrite. So now, we're nearing the end of this story, but I won't say anything other than it ends when it ends.**

 **Adipose, thank you as always. If this appeases you, I have quite a few things planned for the commandos.**

 **Remember, readers, do feel free to review and leave your comments. I appreciate hearing what you have to say. Keep on keepin' on, everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(AN) - Expect one chapter every one or two weeks from now on. I had bit of trouble writing this, but at least I got it done.**

'...' - Gobber reading Javelin or Gothi's writing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Background

* * *

He let the boat dock first before landing. Gobber carefully took Hiccup into his arms and got out of the salvaged boat. Toothless and Twilight followed behind the blacksmith.

Meanwhile, Stoick was giving orders. "Gobber, take Hiccup to my house and get Gothi to him."

"Yup."

He turned to Javelin. "You, wait for me outside the Great Hall. Stay there until I come."

The Crimson Fury nodded, then Stoick turned to leave. He noticed his sister hesitating, not knowing who to follow. He walked up to her and said, " **Go with Toothless. He'll need your support.** "

" **Are you sure?** "

" **I am.** " He looked past Twilight. " **He's waiting for you. Go on.** "

She turned around and bounded after Toothless. He watched them go up the wooden ramps, then took off into the sky. He lost a little balance, but quickly corrected it. Once he was high enough, Javelin took his time flying to the Great Hall.

He landed next to the stairs leading to the doors. Some of the Vikings were visibly suspicious of his presence, but he didn't care. Silently, he prayed that Hiccup would pull through. But he knew his blood-brother would. It was just a matter of when.

When his mind went off on the trail of loss, memories of Talon Squad resurfaced. He closed his eyes, and let the images form out of the black fog.

Oscar, the squad commander, his emerald green armor illuminated by the Tatooine suns. Like a fluid, the scene changed from the desert to perimeter of a New Republic base. He came running out of the blood-red fog, stopping every now and then to fire into the mists. A flash, a roar, and the rocket touched his armor a second later, sending the commando in all directions. Javelin swore he could see the millisecond look of shock on Oscar's face beneath his helmet.

His body was pulled away from the carnage by a midnight armored glove, the hand belonging to his closest brother in the squad, Drake. Javelin's head turned to see yet another memory. Drake was halfway between him and the still bloody fog, firing his backup pistols into it, red lasers coming out in retaliation. He turned to yell, "Go! Run!" Drake returned to the battle at hand to take a shot in the torso. He knelt down, but still kept firing. Finally, a quartet of bolts finished him, the last one striking him in the face, just as it had happened with Candle. Javelin watched his body fall, then looked away and ran into the fog in front of him.

The two images stilled next to each other. " _ **Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Candle, Oscar, bal Drake.**_ " Again, the pronunciation was foreign on his dragon tongue, but the words were clear in his mind. _I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal, Candle, Oscar, and Drake._

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes to stare at the ground, his draconian tears watering the grass and dirt at his feet. He looked up to see a crowd of Vikings and dragons before him. Twilight walked in front of them and brought her head up to his as he laid down.

" **Is that why you were gone those nights every year?** " She asked in concern.

" **Yes.** " His voice had the tone of grief. " **I remember, so that my brothers will always live in here.** " He drew a paw over his heart. " **Once I forget, they're gone forever.** "

Twilight brought her eyes to his. " **Then I won't forget, either.** "

" **This is my burden, sis.** "

She ran her head with sympathy and sibling love along his own. " **Now it's** _ **ours**_ **. I won't forget your brothers, Javelin, nor will I ever forget Mom and Dad,** " she whispered in her brother's ear.

He closed his eyes again, taking in what Twilight had promised. " **Thank you, Little One.** "

She giggled as she drew back. " **I always liked being called that, big brother.** "

Javelin smiled, gathering a few chuckles from some of the Vikings. They stopped when Stoick made his way to the front. "Come on inside, dragon," he said before continuing up the stairs.

The Crimson Fury got up and looked to his sister. " **You can come too, I think.** "

Twilight did a quick smile, then walked next to her brother into the Great Hall.

* * *

They followed the Chief of Berk to the head of the large fire pit gracing the center of the building. Most of the villagers hung back until the two dragons were on the other side before piling in. Seeing an actual Night Fury was a bit scary, but the crimson one was frightening. In hopes of easing their fear, Javelin sat down behind Stoick. It didn't do much, but every bit helps.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Stoick ordered. "Quiet down!" The din diminished. "Thank you. As you all know, we managed to come back from the Dragon's Nest. I am very happy to say that we didn't lose anyone."

The crowd cheered in joy and relief. One concerned person managed to ask, "Where is everyone, then?"

"I'll get to that soon. I have more good news: we will never be raided AGAIN!" Once again, the crowd erupted. Stoick waited before continuing. "From what I've been told and seen, the beasts were under the control of a giant dragon."

Some of the smarter villagers (which were very few in number) began to see fault. One of the village scholars, Bjarte Ingermann, brought to light. "Hold on. If this thing was as large as you say, then how did you manage to defeat it without casualties?"

"To answer truthfully, we didn't."

Fortunately for Stoick and Javelin, Gobber entered the hall. "Aye, it's true. Pardon me, make way," he said as he made his way through to Stoick. The blacksmith was carrying a leather mat and bag full of sand.

Behind him was an old, short woman. Her name was Gothi, if Javelin's memory served him correctly. She was the village elder and one of Berk's best healers. Without fear, she approached the Crimson Fury, who respectfully bowed down in response.

The people who could see what was going on were still, both in fear and shock. Gothi brought her hand up and ran it down the dragon's head. When she removed it, the beast looked at her with large, brown eyes. To make the situation even more unbelievable, it helped Gothi over to her writing mat, which Gobber had just finished setting up.

Stoick turned to the woman. "Gothi, would you like to speak now?" She shook her head, motioning for the chief to finish his piece. "As I said, we didn't slay the monster. My son, Hiccup, and his dragons did."

Half the crowd went up in laughter, while the other half was confused. Stoick was about to yell for silence when the Crimson Fury did for him. Everyone jumped at the deep roar.

" **Thank you,** " Javelin said. He made his way to Gothi. Gesturing his silver paw to the sand, he quietly asked, " **May I?** "

Fortunately, Gothi understood the motion and nodded. She moved to the side to make room.

"What is it going to do, write?"

Javelin chuckled and smirked. He bent down and dragged his dexterous claw through the sand.

His move surprised those around him. Gobber said the words out loud, "He said, 'The claim that Hiccup and his _dragons_ slayed the Red Death is true.'" A careful wipe, then another set. 'On my blood-brotherhood with Hiccup do I swear this.'

Javelin took a deep breath and prepared for the near-instant protests. They did make his ears hurt, but he still stood proud as Stoick glared at him. "Explain yourself and your actions, _demon_."

'With pleasure.' Javelin roared again for silence, so everyone in the Great Hall could hear clearly. 'But first, no matter what I write, you must not interrupt. Do I have your word from each of you?'

Hesitantly, everyone voiced their agreement.

'Good. It began fifteen years ago when I entered the archipelago. Call me an explorer or a warrior seeking solace with his loss, I came across an island that would be my home for a long time. I encountered a family of Night Furies, two parents and their unhatched daughter.' After he wrote this, he smiled at Twilight.

'I saw my adopted sister's hatching that same night. Twilight.' When Gobber said her name, the dragoness walked and sat down next to Javelin. 'I became a part of the family within several days, and stayed with them for many years. Two more dragons came to be a part of us in time: Match and Spark the Zippleback, and Splatter, a Monstrous Nightmare.'

'When Twilight was ten, a group of shipwrecked sailors landed on our island. I managed to get help from the nearby village of Riak. By day's end, they left with the condition that they do whatever it takes to stop anyone from coming to the island.'

'Regardless of the tale that had been born, several hunters tried their luck.' With an unsettling smile, he wrote, 'They're still in the island.' The dragon chuckled, but quickly fell silent as Twilight's face fell in grief. 'Two weeks ago, a large party of Berserkers arrived. Helplessly, we saw them slaughter our friends and parents.'

'We escaped and landed here during the raid. While my sister stayed with Toothless during the day, I got myself a job as Gobber's assistant in Dragon Training. From there, I formed close relationships with them as well as Hiccup. I grew to see him as a friend and brother. The evening after their first true flight, I created a blood-bond with him. After that, Twilight pressed for a bond of her own and I became an actual brother.'

'The next day after training, Astrid Hofferson found us. We took her and brought her over to our standpoint. That night, all five of us found the nest and the _beast_ that ruled there. Hofferson wanted to tell you, Stoick, but Hiccup refused. Doing so would have been the end of everyone, especially Hiccup.'

'I escorted her back home, but I told her to come to the arena if she wanted. She did come and saw our new family.' Javelin paused and looked at Twilight. " **You want me to tell them or wait?** "

She pondered for a few seconds before answering. " **No, not yet. It's too soon.** "

The Crimson Fury went back to writing. 'I found out that my body was changing, and so did Astrid. My blood had reacted to my sister's, eventually leading to the form before you now. Everything after that night, you all know.'

When he finished, he looked up to see a variety of looks on the villagers' faces. Some were of anger, of outrage, while others were of fear. A small few were of sympathy towards the duo's loss. Quickly, he added more words. 'Those of you who brightened at joy at our parent's deaths, ask yourself this. What if they were your parents, your family? You should not be smiling then.'

Javelin backed away, signaling he was done. Feeling he no longer needed his presence there, the dragon made his way to the door. When Twilight came out, he asked, " **Did I do the right thing, sis? Should I have told them about us?** "

" **It was going to come out sooner or later. Seems right that you let it out.** "

Javelin nodded in agreement. " **Where's Hiccup's house? I should be there with Toothless.** "

" **I thought you'd have known these things by now, seeing as how you spent most of the day with him.** "

A laugh. " **Oh, only for training, Little One. Lead the way,** " he said, moving to the side. Twilight led him to the Chief's house.

* * *

 **(AN) - Phew. Hope you liked this one. We are slowly coming to the end of this ride, but as I said before, I don't know when.**

 **As always, thank you for your review, adipose169.**

 **As a courtesy, please do read 'The Little Girl and the Dragons' by Dolphinheart99. I know you like it. For those of you who have read 'Memory', I will most likely begin Dragons' Destiny once I finish this crossover.**

 **Stay strong and OYA!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Change

* * *

The Crimson Fury opened the door and peeked inside. " **Toothless, you in here?** "

" **Yeah,** " was the discouraged reply from the black form inside. The Night Fury was by the bed in the back, staring at its occupant with worry.

Javelin took care as he came in to not destroy anything by accident. His sister followed suite. " **You doing alright?** " he asked as he walked to the opposite side of the bed.

Hiccup, despite his situation, looked peaceful. There were only a few bruises on his face, but they would pass in time. Underneath the covers was a different story. Javelin knew that Hiccup had lost his left leg, but he didn't know how much.

Toothless sniffled a bit. " **As best as I can be right now.** " The dragon was picking up Hiccup's sarcasm. He nudged his unconscious friend. " **Come on, Hiccup. Please wake up.** "

" **In time, dear brother. In time. He'll wake up... it's just a matter of when.** "

" **But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't wake up?!** " Toothless began to worry. Then a pang of regret hit him. " **I did this.** "

Twilight spoke before her brother could. " **What?** "

" **I did this. I-I couldn't reach him in time, so I grabbed his leg to pull him to me, and... and...** "

" **Toothless, calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down.** " Javelin waited until the Night Fury did so. " **Now, it is okay to be thinking like this. I have been plagued by depression and regret since I lost my brothers many, many years ago. I went through most of that by myself.** "

" **You saved his life, love, just he did yours,** " Twilight cut in again.

" **Exactly. He will pull through, Toothless. All we can do is wait.** " Javelin had an idea form. " **Sis, how about you take a walk with Toothless. I'll stay here in his stead.** "

" **Alright.** " Twilight twisted around and went to the door, being careful to not knock anything over. She looked behind her. " **You coming, Tooth?** "

Said Night Fury looked at Javelin for reassurance. " **Go on. He won't be going anywhere,** " the dragon comforted. Toothless turned and followed Twilight. Javelin watched them leave, then turned to his blood-brother.

" **I know you will pull through, brother. It's just a matter of time.** " He reached a paw over to the boy's head when his vision flashed. Instead of a silver paw, it was an crimson-armored right arm, the fingers running through Hiccup's hair. Then it flashed back to a foreleg.

Javelin pulled his silver limb away and looked at it. " **What was that?** " he asked himself as he did an examination. Everything seemed fine beneath the scales.

He moved his paw towards Hiccup again. When nothing happened this time, Javelin carefully ran a claw through his blood-brother's hair. He ceased contact when he felt the vibrations of footsteps. _Glad to see my tracking has not lost its touch._

Stoick the Vast entered. "I just saw Hiccup's dragon and the other Night Fury leave. Is something going on?"

The Crimson Fury shook his head. " **No, sir.** "

Fortunately, the chief got the gesture part. "Good," he said, making his way towards his son. "Gobber said he'll make the prosthetic soon."

" **Good.** " He took another look at Hiccup, then twisted around to leave. As he got to the door, he made a requesting grumble towards Stoick. He jumped on to the grass and searched for a patch of dirt large enough to write on. He did, and had just finished writing when Stoick came to him.

'Where does Berk stand with me?'

"Well, most of them are alright with letting you stay, some as a refugee. The group against you is small, especially with what you said to them."

'Better than nothing. But I don't know if the same is with my form.'

"What?"

'Just thinking. I changed into a dragon. Surely I can switch back.'

"Perhaps you will, demon."

 _That title is reserved for my enemies._ Bad memories started to resurface. 'Excuse me, sir. I need to be alone for a bit.' With that, Javelin walked off towards the docks.

Fortunately, none of the Vikings interrupted his thinking as he passed them by. He got to the cliff overlooking the harbor and sat down. He took in the two statues in the distance, standing still and breaking the waving seas. _Perfect._

He closed his eyes and did his best to shut everything out. The dragon searched for the link that connected him to the Force. Doubts arose after some time, but he did his best to remove or ignore them. In what seemed like an hour, he found it.

The darkness enveloping the edges of his mind were slowly replaced by ghostly electric blue wisps. He followed them to their source, and was met with relief. He had not lost it; it was merely buried.

 _What am I? Am I dragon or human? Both or neither? What- who am I?_

 _I'm Javelin, of Talon Squad. Straight and true, I fly my path. Anything that happens just happens._

 _Then what about my body? Am I supposed to be a dragon? Or can I switch between forms?_

The same vision he had when he was locked up with Hookfang appeared. The crimson dragon landed, time skipped, and it was replaced with his human body.

Then it flashed back to Dragon Island. The only thing he could feel was pain. Javelin tried to make sense of it, but his mind drew no reasonable answer.

 _What inside of you has brought you this far?_

The dragon was shocked by the sudden question. He searched himself to find the answer.

Inside... that must mean his traits or values. Honor, justice, and family came up as solutions, but they still left emptiness. Undeterred, he pressed on. _I will find the answer..._

 _Wait..._

 _Will._

That was the answer. What else pressed him forward when he lost everything, when he felt he had nothing left to live for? Through his injuries, through his memories?

Maybe if he focused on being human. With a deep breath, he concentrated on his objective. Pain rose as he continued, seeking to dissuade him. But he ignored the demands, even when it grew to be intolerable. It soon overwhelmed him, and he lost all his senses.

* * *

 _Same as before..._

It was like something tore him into pieces, then slowly stitched him back together. It drilled into his head, forming an irremovable nuisance. With a sudden shock through his body, he opened his eyes.

He was looking straight up at the evening sky, colored in hues of orange and red. His muscles felt as though they were on fire, but part of the feeling was familiar. The jump-start implant he had decided to fire up and wake him. _I guess this was a_ dire _situation._

He moved his head and was immediately set upon by a Night Fury. He groaned as the dragon said in a feminine voice, " **Thank goodness, you're awake.** " Twilight's voice sounded like it was echoed into his helmet for some odd reason.

Javelin invisibly smiled. "Nice to see you, sis. Mind getting off? I'm not Crimson anymore." She moved off, allowing her brother to reach his hands up and take off his helmet. He breathed in the fresh air, his lungs happy to not breathe in through the filter. Javelin looked up to see Astrid and Stormfly looking at him in relief. A few others hovered over him, including Stoick, with shock. "Hi."

"So you found a way to change back, did you?" Stoick asked.

Still on the ground, the warrior rubbed his face, taking note of the scales patterned on his neck, the sides of his head, and under his jaw. "I guess so," he replied , chuckling. He got up slowly, ignoring his body's demands for a little more rest. "What happened?"

"Stormfly and I were just coming back from the nest when she saw you changing. You fell off the cliff and she caught you before you landed," Astrid explained.

He looked at the Nadder. "Thank you, then."

" **My pleasure, Crimson.** " Once again, there was that echo in his ear. His helmet was off, so what was it? He remembered and took the hidden device from his ear.

Once again, he smiled. "Okay. I believe most of you had questions for me?"

The people around him were flabbergasted at the sudden comment, not expecting it to come out of his mouth so soon. Then they swarmed him with their inquiries.

* * *

"Oh, thank the Force."

Aaron could see the Southwestern Outpost just ahead. The flag draped over the side of the large seastack was still visible in the waning sun. The new symbol for the Shadows, or the _Prudiise_ as some were calling it, was the top profile of a Fury, black at the head and changing to gray to the white tail. Their old dark gray symbol was covered by the dragon's body.

" **You know we can keep going,** " the dragoness beneath him said.

"I know, Myst, but you're still a youngster."

" **Oh,** " she snorted, " **like you?** "

"Hey, I'm 33, mind you," Aaron retorted.

" **Ha! So I'm a few years younger than you. So what?** " Myst said as she landed.

The half-wood, half-metal shelter occupying part of the spire opened to reveal another soldier and dragon. They were almost identical in color to the arrivals, the differences a darker shade on both and several black diagonal stripes across the human's chest armor.

"Hahaha. Arguing about age again, are we?"

"Hello, Zeke and yes, we were," Aaron answered in disgruntlement. "Hey, Fog."

" **Hey, Aaron,** " the Cloud Fury responded. He turned to Myst. " **He underestimating your abilities again, sis?** "

" **When is he isn't?** "

" **He's young and overprotective.** " Fog shook his head in thought. " **Although scared is another good choice.** "

"I'll cross that bridge if the time comes, thank you very much," Aaron called out. The soldier turned to his brother. "Where's my bed?"

Zeke chuckled. "You should be asking, 'Where's the food?'" He took out a ration bar and tossed to Aaron. "Fog has your fish ready inside, Myst."

" **Yay!** " The dragoness walked inside to eat her dinner.

Meanwhile, Aaron took a bite out of the bar and instantly regretted it. His face scrunched up tight. "My god. What happened to the standard issue cardboard?" He felt the taste of bad berries on his tongue and held his head in shame and realization. "He came by this morning, didn't he?"

"Yup. Three cases of ration bars replaced with better tasting ones."

"Still too sour." Aaron finished the bar quickly, despite his comment.

Zeke crossed his arms. "Well, he takes complaints to his handiwork like any Hunter."

The younger sibling merely groaned and went inside to sleep.

Fog observed Aaron as he entered the shelter, then shot a look at his rider. " **How did Dad get us placed with you two?** "

Zeke shrugged. "Either because we're twins or we're a bit irresponsible. I wouldn't worry about it. We do pretty well after all."

" **You got a point. They didn't tell why they're back so early.** "

"I'm sure Aaron will tell us tomorrow morning... or when he wakes up." He got out a pair of binoculars and did his nightly observation of the southern seas.

* * *

 **(AN) - Whew. Sorry if I kept you waiting, guys. One word sums up why I wasn't able to post last weekend: Fallout.**

 **I had a bit of trouble with Javelin and his form-changing, but I didn't know how or where else to put it. Anyways, your comments or reviews are appreciated.**

 **As far as this story goes, there may be only one or two more chapters, but it'll depend on how long I make it. Possibly more if I do the Boneknapper and Gift of the Night Fury, which I am _sure_ you all are definitely waiting for.**

 **Okay, no more spoilers. See you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: New Beginning

* * *

It had been a few days since Javelin found out how to switch forms. He had spent much of the time moving what little he had to a temporary home in Berk. While he helped build his own home inside the village, the soldier and his sister slept either in the cove, the Arena, or with the other dragons.

The warrior had designed it with his draconian family in mind. The size and frame were more akin to a warehouse than the normal Berkian home. When finished, there would be large shutters on the second floor, allowing himself or his sister to leave and enter without making a hassle. He made sure the floorboards were strong enough to handle even some of the heaviest dragons around. Despite Meatlug not having a problem with helping, he still apologized several times.

When he was sure he was alone, he traced his scale patterns. From what he could tell, they traveled down his spine to the small of his back. They split off at the bottom of his shoulder blades, shooting up to his joints and down his arms to end at his palms. While he had never really worried about it, he sighed in relief that his squad insignia was unaffected. The crimson had also snaked across his collar bones and grabbed at his neck like tendrils.

He didn't spend all his time as a human. In order to help him as a dragon, and simultaneously keep Toothless occupied, the Night Furies taught him how to launch his fire as well as some of the other basics.

That was when he found out just how powerful his own shots could be. The first time he launched a plasma blast, the bright red packet of energy didn't detonate on contact like other shots. Instead, it burrowed into the rock wall before exploding. In its wake was a hole just large enough for its creator to squeeze through.

Not sure what would happen the second time, the trio moved to the opposite shore. Crimson fired again, more powerful this time. The shot had widened the hole into a reasonably sized cave.

Fortunately, the rocks were strong enough not to break apart and collapse.

Despite that mishap, Crimson proved himself to be a very quick learner. He already knew how to control his blasts and was constantly pushing himself to his limits with flying, determined to be worthy enough to be called a Fury. Knowing how much changing took out of him, he was building up his tolerance for the aftereffects, albeit slowly.

Now, as he took a break from the construction work, Javelin was writing in his own Dragon Manual, transferring the information stored in Berk's version. Fishlegs was currently helping him. "So Changewings can instantly camouflage themselves, even against contrasting backgrounds and on the move?"

"Yeah. They have maybe the highest stealth of all dragons overall," the bright teenager claimed. "Night Furies can't be made out in the dark, but can be seen easily in daytime, so their stealth isn't as high."

"Hmm." After Javelin wrote that down, he thumbed back to the Zippleback. "Well, here's a fact you probably don't know: you can tell a Zippleback's gender from the heads. Gas on the right is male, left is female."

"I don't think I've read anything about that in our manual."

"Well, it's true. Barf and Belch confirmed what Match... and Spark told me." The warrior sighed and rubbed his face, remembering his old friends.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Barf and Belch confirmed' it?"

"I'm part dragon now, Fishlegs. I can definitely understand and talk to them. Always could, with a little help." _Help I don't need anymore_ , he thought as he looked at the minuscule device resting on his hand.

"The dragons have their own language?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Yup. I guess it is possible to learn it, just not completely. There's so many tones and pitches that ou- normal ears simply can't hear. Trying to speak it would be even more difficult, since you'd likely destroy your own vocal cords." He looked over to see the teen hurriedly writing down notes. "You just wrote down everything I've said, didn't you?"

"What? Uh, maybe?" he answered sheepishly.

Javelin smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Fishlegs. It's always good to learn new things." Deciding he had done enough sitting around, he got onto his feet. "Tell you what, after our home is finished, I'll give you the honor of being the first to document a new species."

"You mean the Crimson Fury?" The warrior nodded in response. "Awesome! Oh, I can't wait."

"Haha. See you then, Fishlegs." Javelin saluted, then walked off to help with the construction.

* * *

Toothless looked over Hiccup as he always did whenever he wasn't needed for anything. While helping Crimson and being with Twilight drove his worry away for a time, it always came back. It was with that worry he gently nudged his rider- his soul-brother's head, wanting a reaction. He received none.

" **Please, just wake up,** " he crooned.

There. There it was. A small twitch. A fluttering of the eyelids. The Night Fury brightened up at this and nudged the boy's head again. " **Come on. Get up, Hiccup.** "

"Five more minutes, Dad," Hiccup said softly. At hearing the voice of his friend for the first time in days, Toothless happily licked Hiccup's face repeatedly. "Wha- agh, bud, stop i- Ooohh!" The heir shot up and clutched his stomach when his dragon stepped on it. After the pain, he looked at his surroundings.

"I'm in my house. Uh, you're in my house," he commented, watching Toothless bursting with energy, refusing to stand still. He heard a young, deep voice coming from somewhere, shouting " **You're awake! You're finally awake!** " with joy and relief, but the only ones here were the two friends. "Who's there?"

" **Hiccup, it's just you and me here.** "

"'You and me- Toothless?! I-I can understand you?"

Toothless did his smile, beaming with happiness. He gave shouts of joy as he jumped through the house, knocking over the cooking spit in the process. The dragon perched himself on a rafter and looked at Hiccup upside-down.

Knowing his dad would most likely get upset with Toothless being inside his home, he moved to get up and out of the bed. "Ah, man. Toothless..." his voice and movement stopped at the feeling. Or rather, the _lack_ of feeling in his left leg. He pulled the blanket up and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Toothless, meanwhile, jumped down onto the floor. While he knew how much his rider had lost, he had yet to see the prosthetic. Hiccup took several breaths to calm himself, then swung his legs over the side. His right foot in leather boot reached the floor. His left leg ended just below the knee, the wood-and-metal contraption replacing the void.

The Night Fury sniffed the prosthetic, then brought his head to Hiccup's. " **I'm sorry,** " he said with regret and guilt.

"It's okay, Toothless," Hiccup comforted, patting the dragon on his head. With another deep breath, he got off the bed and steadied himself. He put his foot forward... and nearly fell to the floor, but was saved by Toothless. "Thanks, bud."

With Toothless acting as a crutch until Hiccup found out how to adjust for the leg, the duo slowly walked to the front door. The boy pulled on the handle and opened the door...

To reveal a Monstrous Nightmare head just outside, roaring at him. Feeling a sense of deja vu, he quickly slammed the door shut. "Toothless, stay here," he said with quick breaths. He pulled the thing back open.

The red dragon had pulled back to show itself as Hookfang. Snotlout was on his back. "Alright, guys! Hold on tight, here we go!" he shouted, leading a small group of Vikings on dragonback.

Hiccup's eyes followed the group as they flew past, a silent "What?" in his mouth. In the plaza, he saw Vikings and dragons living in harmony. A line of dragons led to one of the massive torch-lights used in raids, except it was brimming with fish instead of wood. Around them, both groups were helping around with construction, be it on one of the homes or the newly built half-warehouse.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" exclaimed someone.

Javelin was busy adding the wood tiling to the roof of his new home when he heard that. He turned his head around towards the chief's home to see his blood-brother up and about, staring at the new village. Setting his materials aside, he climbed down and joined the crowd.

"I knew it. I'm dead," the boy said, not believing his eyes.

Stoick came up from behind and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the new Berk. Hiccup was speechless, and so Stoick spoke again, standing next to him and surrounded by the small crowd. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this."

"You just gestured to all of me," the heir said in that same tone all the villagers knew.

Gobber came up front and gestured his prosthetic towards Hiccup's own. "Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?"

"And how do you like my own get well present, brother?" Javelin asked, gesturing a hand to his ear. The boy followed the movement and felt a small device resting comfortably in his ear. In fact, he didn't even notice it until now. The soldier brought Hiccup into a tight hug, then pulled away, both hands on his brother's shoulders. "It's good to have you back."

The boy smiled only to get to punched in the arm by Astrid, who seemingly came out of nowhere. "That's for scaring me," she said sternly.

"Is it always going to be this way with you? Because-" Astrid grabbed the boy and kissed him, much to the laughter of everyone around them. "I could get used to it," he finished, all protests gone.

Gobber gave a large bundle to Hiccup, a bright red piece standing out. Hiccup immediately recognized the design of a saddle and knew what it was for. "Welcome home."

" **That's it. I'm coming out!** "

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Toothless burst out of the house and proceeded to land on a few Vikings. Javelin jumped back and managed to dodge the dragon's tail, but he tumbled onto Twilight's back as her head came up from beneath him. Spitelout and Stoick weren't so fortunate, as Toothless stopped his playful entrance on top of them.

Hiccup quickly got Toothless set up, the red a deep contrast to the dragon's right tailfin. He climbed onto the saddle and hooked his prosthetic into the perfectly designed pedal. When he heard the metallic _click_ , a wave of calm, joy, and freedom washed over him. Toothless must have felt the same as well, judging by his lack of keeping still. "You ready?"

" **Yes!** " Toothless was already getting impatient. He had no desire to spend another second on the ground. Stormfly struck a smile towards the Night Fury, then both of them as Twilight nuzzled her head against her mate's.

Behind his crimson helmet, Javelin smiled as he looked at the peace and new prosperity around them, imagining what his brother was thinking. Toothless then shot into the air, and Twilight leaped after him, Stormfly on their right.

The group raced through the village streets, grace in their every move. As they moved out of the residential area and through the harbor, they were joined by the rest of the teenagers. Snotlout on Hookfang, Tuffnut and Ruffnut on Barf and Belch, and Fishlegs on Meatlug.

As they flew through the air, they arranged themselves in a V formation, the Night Furies in front. It didn't last long, however, as Hiccup and Toothless shot higher into the sky. Javelin and Twilight followed after them, determined to stick with their family.

Below, the other riders and the village heard the roar of a Night Fury, overflowing with joy. They may or may not have understood Toothless, but all the dragons who heard definitely did. " **WOOOHOOOO!** "

In the sky far above, the two black dragons, riders in tow, didn't just _fly_. They danced together through the air, twisting and turning in barrel rolls, corkscrews, and loops. While four were in the air, there were two and for several moments, one.

* * *

The Crimson Rider relaxed on the cliff overlooking the harbor, a small breeze running through his short, black hair. He had just finished his new home. The last touch was the square panel resting above his door instead of a figurehead. His brothers would be always be there as long as that symbol made itself known.

Now, the sun was easing into the ocean, ready to begin its daily slumber. The sky was a myriad of colors: red, pink, orange, purple. The soldier recollected the sunsets he had seen through his life. Coruscant, Bespin, Mon Calamari, and even Naboo. But they seemed to pale in comparison to the masterpiece slowly fading in front of him.

He grinned. "Hiccup was certainly right. This place does get the best sunsets."

He stayed where he was even after the sun had been replaced by the nighttime stars.

* * *

 **(AN) - Yes! I managed to write this one within a week. Being on break certainly helped. Anyways, thank you for the 1,264 views, everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this story and what is left.**

 **As always, thank you Adipose for your reviews and comments.**

 **Now, before I end this off, I have a important question. Should I go ahead and end this with Gift of the Night Fury, wait until I put it into Riders of Berk? I may even be able to put it with the normal stories, provided I be vague with Javelin. I'll see about making a poll for this, which will last until after Legend of the Boneknapper.**

 **Stay strong out there, everyone, and OYA!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: _Prudiise_

* * *

 _One day after the Battle of Dragon Island_

They were finally home. Five minutes out, Aaron and Myst could see the bridge platform of the _Merit_ -class destroyer _Defendant_ peeking out of the large seastacks scattered nearby. Laying directly to the south of the downed vessel on the snow-covered, hilly plain was the base, a clean stone plaza/landing site taking the center. The living shelters surrounded it in a medium sized ring, with another ring of walls and trenches past that. The small harbor rested peacefully on the edge, a very small number of ships docked or sailing out for fishing.

The _Defendant's_ front half was buried into the side of a large plateau, and the two small engines stuck up at an angle. The top held a few training arenas, as did the base below. Inside the landmass was a maze of large tunnels and caverns, perfect for sheltering the dragons during rough storms. These tunnels also led down to the plain, allowing easy access. If they hadn't tried to do anymore salvaging of the ship's forward section, the decks could still be traversed. Anyways, it looked like some of the close-quarters guns had been removed. He didn't see them on the ground, so that meant they were probably inside somewhere.

 _WHOOSH!_ A large figure dive-bombed the two, throwing Myst off her course. "What the...?!" Aaron helped the Fury beneath him steady herself, then looked for the perpetrator. Said man came up alongside, riding an orange and red Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh, it's you. Figures," he said, rolling his eyes beneath his gray helmet.

"Hey, gotta watch your surroundings." The Nightmare's rider wore mottled brown armor with matching helmet and jetpack. A Hunter's gauntlet covered his lower right arm, and Aaron could see the large custom blade folded in its safety position. This commando had a wavering reputation within the Corps. Ryyk was an expert with his blades, but his ego and bragging attitude meant few actually wanted to work with him. "Otherwise, you could walk straight into an ambush."

"Then how come Firewing always knocks you on your rear?" Aaron retorted, glaring at his brother-in-arms.

Ryyk shrugged his shoulders, brushing off the comment. "Whatever. Come on, King." With that, the man jumped off the Nightmare's neck and dived towards the water. King quickly followed and caught his rider before they crashed, but the original duo didn't bother looking at the spectacle.

"I have got to find out how that moron became a Skyjumper." The soldier went through the possibilities in his head. The Skyjumpers were the new aerial force for the remnants, as the transport craft had to be used only when necessary. They had a strong bond with their dragons, often doing trust exercises while on the daily patrols, and struck their enemies hard and fast. They were one of the three divisions in the remnants, the others being the Juggernauts and regular infantry.

The Juggernauts were lead by Dmitri and his Dragons. They wore the heaviest armor out of the remnants and carried the biggest guns. Unfortunately, the suits' weight has forced them to either use the transports for moving between islands or ditch the suit and stick with the standard armor. Considering how a majority of them see the armor as a second skin, it's not a surprise they were practically stuck here or at the Southern Gateway with nothing to do.

The regular infantry consisted of everyone else. They worked with the heavy artillery pieces and the Juggernauts. Triton had them, as well as the other two, train in martial arts, melee combat, and archery in order for the _Prudiise_ to better fit in with the southern Viking tribes. This has come in handy, as several commandos had begun to operate within the villages they visited. A lucky handful settled down and started families. Now, the remnants were their namesake.

Myst let out a greeting roar, clearing both her rider's mind and a spot in the plaza. As Aaron disembarked, a snow-white Fury came out of the street leading to the caves and approached the duo, the others moving out of the way. " **Hello, Mom.** "

Aaron gave a respectful salute after taking off his helmet. "Ma'am."

" **Welcome back, you two.** " With ocean blue eyes, she looked past her daughter for something. " **Where's your brother, Myst? I know both of you are inseparable.** "

"Actually, Moonlight, we only stopped with Zeke and Fog last night. We got something very important to tell Triton."

" **Well, you're in good luck. He and Nightrunner had just returned from their trip.** " The soldier shivered in fear at the Alpha's name. " **Oh, don't worry, Aaron. He's just being the father he is. Come on, then.** " Moonlight turned around and led the two into the cave system.

Lights were attached to the cave walls and ceiling in a pattern that removed most of the shadows. They passed through some of the caverns, most filled with various species of dragons and their families. There were Nadders, Nightmares, Whispering Deaths, Zipplebacks, and a few Furies. Eventually, the trio came to the meeting center.

It was one of the largest caves, with a high ceiling and several tunnel openings at different heights. This spot was where important issues were discussed with both humans and dragons in attendance. Everyone had a voice and a right to let that voice be heard. A large fire pit and multiple torches covered in dragon scales provided light. On one of the walls was a raised platform that gave a perfect view of the floor, so each person could be clearly seen.

Part of the room was already filled with commandos and dragons, who were spread out and looking at one particular duo. The leader of the Shadow Corps remnants, General Triton, was on the platform. His pure black armor and dragon scale cloak almost sucked in the light around him, the silver dots on his right shoulder pad glistening like stars. He had his helmet off, which showed his intelligent and wise face, a small goatee on his chin.

The Night Fury by his side had similar features, asking for respect from both parties. His amber eyes shone from the pit's flames, captivating those not used to his species' spell. Nightrunner was sitting in a regal position, making sure that his words and those of his companion were heard.

Moonlight and Myst flew over to the platform and landed in front of the Shadow Island Alpha. Everyone smiled at the reunion, knowing how long the family was apart during Nightrunner's trips. Aaron pushed his way to the front and climbed the steps.

Triton saw the scout and went over to meet him at the top. "Good to see you again, Aaron. What news do you have?"

"How did you-?"

"I remember the orders I gave, and since you're in a week earlier than you should be, what you have to say must be of great importance." He smiled at the scout's hesitance.

The man regained himself. "Yes, sir. Yesterday, the Viking village of Berk assaulted Dragon Island and ended up releasing the Queen there. A group of teenage dragon riders came in and managed to kill the thing. I left as soon as we confirmed her death."

Triton took in every word thoughtfully. "Thank you, Aaron. Go and get something to eat. I'll have your full report tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Oh, there was another thing I believe you should know about."

"Go on."

"He was there, too. _Javelin_."

Triton smiled at the news. "Thank you, private. You're dismissed," he said and saluted.

"Sir," Aaron returned, then left towards the mess hall.

The leader walked back to his original spot and asked, " **Myst? Your rider just gave me the news. Can you confirm it?** "

" **I can. The island was attacked, which brought out the Queen. She was taken down by two Furies and their riders.** "

"Thank you." He turned towards the mass of beings before him. "Everyone, please quiet down! Thank you. I have just been given news about a successful attack on Dragon Island to the far southwest. Fortunately, none of the dragons down there were seriously injured. Aaron and Myst here have confirmed that the Queen residing there has been slain!"

Whatever mixed feelings were brought on about hearing of an attack on that island were replaced with joy. Everyone cheered and celebrated, especially the dragons.

"Settle down, everybody! Settle down! The beast was taken out by a group of dragon riders, two of whom riding Night Furies." Some whistled at that. Furies weren't known to travel that far south. Then again, the area was mostly hostile to dragons, so the more secretive species did tend to avoid it. "And from what was seen, Javelin was there among them."

A few of the more... intolerant squads grumbled at this. To them, Javelin was a traitor to the Corps, but then again, so was Commander Areun. Others saw the Crimson Commando as a rogue that required frequent surveillance. The third group felt that his action of bringing an actual traitor to justice redeemed him. The mixed feelings from earlier returned to the crowd as a whole.

"I would like someone to volunteer and bring these news to our brothers at the Southern Gateway."

A well known voice shouted "I will," followed by a raised arm. The man climbed the steps with some difficulty. Another commando bearing red lightning on black ran to help him.

"Lucks, are you sure? Your injury..." Triton asked worriedly.

"Is mostly healed. A little flying won't hurt." The young man winced in pain, but shook it off. Lucks had navy blue stripes running his suit and helmet, which was currently strapped on his belt. He noticed his brother still hovering behind him. "Fire, I'm fine."

"Doesn't matter. We aren't losing you to something as small as a coughing fit," the soldier grumbled. Lucks had been in an accident from trying to salvage the _Defendant_. A sudden shift made him lose his grip and fall, which wouldn't have happened if he had worn a jetpack or harness. He was impaled through a lung, but medical personnel got to him in time. He underwent surgery and was still recovering.

Firewing, being the "tough guy" on Death Squad, had only admitted to Triton and few other close friends that he was scared. He, Triton, and Lucks had lost Samson on an early mission. He wouldn't lose the brother that kept the trio together. He was relieved that Lucks was no longer in danger, but the head medic had warned the squad that he couldn't handle the exhilaration of dogfights for quite a while.

Lucks looked at Triton for help, and the man relented. "Alright. But no tricks during the flight. Am I understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll tell Skyheart and Forge," Firewing said. He walked off to find the Nadder and Nightmare.

Triton returned to the slowly dispersing crowd. "Dismissed, everyone." The remnants returned to their daily duties, some walking out, others getting on their dragons. Lone spectators who had perched themselves on the higher openings disappeared with no evidence of their being there. Soon enough, it was just the two leaders and a few stragglers. "What are your thoughts on Dragon Island, Night?"

The Night Fury shrugged. " **I am glad that that tyrant is gone. But these new dragon riders? I don't know. I'd have to see them and those two Furies myself.** "

Triton nodded at the dragon's words. "I think I can arrange something in the future. Go ahead and be with your mate and daughter. I'll cover your jobs as best I can."

" **Alright. Thank you.** " Nightrunner flew off to find Moonlight and Myst.

Triton stood still on the platform, wandering through his mind. His last thoughts before finally leaving the cavern were of the events on Dragon Island and Javelin.

"A new future begins..."

* * *

 **(AN) - Boom! This chapter is the official end of The Crimson Rider... for HTTYD 1 anyway. I'll still do Boneknapper and GotNF, of course, but I don't know when they'll get finished. Feel free to leave a review or comment, guys. I appreciate it. Also, don't forget to vote in my poll about GotNF.**

 **As always, thank you Adipose. I'm glad I kept you interested every step of the way.**

 **Until next time, everyone.**


	22. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

* * *

"Fire!"

Javelin opened his eyes and rolled away from the cliff edge, ending his meditation handstand. He looked around for the flames, and found the smoke trailing from above. The dragons were flying in formation, each species group led by one of the rider pairs. With his gauntlet activated, he scaled the cliff in front of him. He quickly got to his feet and surveyed the damage.

Gobber's home was on fire. Or had been, as the flames were quickly doused. He circled the partially burnt building, looking for the village blacksmith. Fortunately, the man was unscathed and was talking with Stoick and Hiccup. "You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!" the man yelled, shaking a hook towards the sky.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Hiccup asked. "Our dragons don't do that anymore."

"Gobber, what are you going on about?" Javelin asked as he approached.

Stoick sighed. "Gobber, there is no such thing as a-"

"Boneknapper?!" the man half-shouted. Whatever it was, the village seemed to be tired of the claims. Before Javelin could ask again, he continued. "A disgusting, foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton."

Fishlegs saw this as the perfect time to speak up. "The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's awesome!"

The chief and some of the crowd scoffed. "Please, it's a myth. It doesn't exist."

"You thought I was a myth," Javelin pointed out.

"See? It's real, I tell you! He's been after me my whole life." Gobber gestured to his home. "He's the one who started the fire."

One Viking must have just come out from checking the interior damage. He was holding a stick, a pair of burnt undergarments on the end. "Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants by the stove. They must have started the fire."

Almost everyone laughed at Gobber; Javelin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Ugh, you need me, you know where to find me." The soldier walked off towards his home.

A black form dropped from the sky and landed gracefully near the man, luminescent green eyes shining in the dark. " **Sorry I got here late. What happened?** "

Her brother looked back to Gobber. "Something in Gobber's house caught on fire. He's saying it was a dragon called the Boneknapper, but turns out it was pair of his underpants." Meanwhile, the blacksmith had gathered up some items and was walking towards the docks, a sheep alongside him. _Now where's he going?_

" **Do you believe him?** "

"What?"

" **Do you believe what he said? This 'Boneknapper.'** "

The half-human hesitated. "I... I don't know. I remember seeing it in their Dragon Manual. Too much detail for it to _not_ exist." He looked away in thought.

" **I know that look. Go ahead and join him.** "

"You sure? Yo-"

" **Yes, I'll be fine. Now go. Hiccup and the others are getting their things,** " Twilight said, nudging her brother towards the docks.

Javelin resisted for naught. "Is there something going on here?" He looked at his brother-in-law to see a cross between worry and amusement on Toothless' face. Still being forced back by a female Night Fury, the soldier put two and two together. "Oooohhhh, I get it no-Aaaahhh!" His comment was interrupted by his screaming after Twilight gave a harsh push.

Fortunately, his claws were already out and he dug them into the cliff. He maneuvered himself onto the rock wall and chuckled. _I wonder who'll be the more surprised: me or her?_

"What are you hanging around there for?" Gobber asked from below. _Probably saw the whole thing._

"Oh, the usual 'Twilight throwing me off cliffs' routine." Snotlout snickered. "Laugh it up, Snotlout. Hookfang does the same to you."

"So you're coming to help, right?" Hiccup ascertained.

"Yup. I want to see this thing for myself." Javelin climbed down halfway, then leaped off the side. He landed in front of the blacksmith and the teens. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Come on, you mangy dogs! Harder! Put your backs into it!" Gobber yelled from the rudder. All six of the teens were rowing the small boat, the oars moving sluggish wings in the water. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were on the starboard side; Astrid and the twins on the port side. Javelin perched himself on the mast, watching for dangers. "You're not even trying!"

"How fun is this, right?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep morale high. "We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed," Snotlout answered sarcastically. Javelin climbed down the mast and took a seat next to Phil, who was at the bow.

Gobber took the moment to speak again. "I just want you lot to know it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper." He sniffed. "True Vikings, you are."

Javelin smiled. Ruffnut merely groaned, "Gobber, are we there yet?"

Fishlegs happily answered. "Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones!"

Before the soldier could comment, Gobber corrected the teenager. "Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer."

"Have a blackout grenade go off in your face and he'll definitely be silent."

"Wait, so if we don't hear anything," Ruffnut concluded, "... we're dead?"

Everyone stayed silent after that, the only noise being the waves moving with the boat. No movement was made for several seconds, until Tuffnut broke it. "I don't hear anything," he said with a hint of boredom.

"BAAA!" Phil's bleating scared all of the teens, who jumped in fright. The adults were unaffected and laughed. "Good one, Phil," Gobber complimented. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?"

Javelin was now leaning against the mast, arms crossed. "No, I don't think you have."

"Alrighty then. I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature. I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle. Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest... I had to have it. I reached in and pulled out the chest... It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face! And there it was... I never even heard it coming... the Boneknapper! It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings! I reached into the water... only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again! The Boneknapper wanted that treasure... but I wanted it more!"

When he finished, most of the spectators had a skeptical look on their faces. "You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout asked.

Gobber held up two fingers. "Yeah, twice."

Hiccup looked on the bright side. "Hey, it could happen. Right, Javelin?"

Javelin thought about it. "I... guess, but it'd extremely rare."

The blacksmith rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'it could happen'? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast."

"Um, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details," Fishlegs commented, "but Boneknappers are not silent."

"Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But, I could feel it..." Javelin noticed the rocks passing by, as did Fishlegs. "I had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything..." Javelin saw the large rock ahead of the boat and ran to Gobber, who remained unaware. "... I could taste the oncoming doom!"

The boat slammed into the rock, knocking everyone off balance. Javelin got himself back up and looked ahead, Phil and Tuffnut at the front. The boy laughed at the damage. Astrid looked over the side, using Gobber's words. "Um, I'm tasting rocks."

The man didn't respond. Instead, he moved forward, looking around. "Ah... we're here."

* * *

Everyone got to the shore of the island and watched their boat sink. "Ugh. Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!" Ruffnut complained.

"We're not stuck here, Ruff. Javelin's here." Astrid looked at Javelin, followed by the twins and Hiccup.

The soldier knew what they were expecting. "I'm not that good, guys. Besides, I could only carry a few of you at a time." By now, just about everyone on Berk knew about Javelin's ability to change into a dragon and back. Part of the village often asked him for help with caring for their dragons, which he didn't mind. What he did mind, however, were the unimportant things. Fortunately, most of the dragons began doing their best to communicate without his help.

"No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times!" Gobber sat down on a boulder and picked up a smooth rock. As he sharpened his hook prosthetic, he leaned back a bit in memory. "Ah, you never forget your first shipwreck..."

He spoke of his encounters, which quickly escalated everyone's annoyance, except for Fishlegs. Each story became more outrageous than the first. Javelin ignored the stories after the part about a hammerhead whale. He sat down and maintained his equipment. When everything checked out okay, he set to sharpening his own blades.

"You don't even have proof that that thing exists!" Tuffnut shouted over his sister and Snotlout.

Gobber threw his rock away and stood up. "Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle." He lifted his shirt to reveal his belt held together by a T-shaped bone the size of the blacksmith's palm. "It was in the viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years."

Fishlegs, interested in all sorts of stuff, stared at the buckle. "It is stunning."

Hiccup, at Astrid's silent request, decided to bring everyone back on track and to the reason they were there in the first place. "Um... listen, gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?"

"Aye. I don't want waste several hours here sleeping with you here," Javelin said, still sharpening his knives.

"Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear. I've got a plan." Gobber stood up and pointed at the teens. "Alright, who'd like to be dragon bait?"

The teens moved away, minus Fishlegs and Phil. The sheep bleated and sidestepped away, leaving the large and now nervous boy as the only choice.

Using spare rope and dragon bones, the trap was set. Fishlegs was horribly disguised as Gobber and stood on a pile of dragon bones. Above him was a large rib cage, broken ribs pointing to the ground.

"Uh, Gobber?! You sure this is safe?!"

Gobber gave the boy a thumbs-up, then waved a dismissing hand. "Ah, safety's overrated." He returned to the others. "Okay, here's the plan." He pointed to each step. "The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that rib cage and then we rush in and finish him off once and for all!"

The teens looked the man in confusion, while Javelin did a facepalm. "This is not going to work," he muttered.

"Gobber, you are taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

"Wormsquat!" The man brushed his apprentice off and turned back to the bait. "Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!"

Even as they hid, their noise level grew as they argued, defeating their purpose. Fishlegs was the only who saw it, but Javelin heard the rattling of bones over the teens. He looked over to see the Boneknapper sneaking up on them.

The dragon was large and covered in white, bony armor. It covered the majority of the pale green, almost white skin. Everyone turned around to see it as it rose above them, allowing Javelin to see the rib cage chest piece and neck guard, a small hole in the latter. Without his helmet on, the observant soldier had trouble discerning what was scale and what was armor on the wings. It growled loudly, staring at the group with slit, black pupils on pale green eyes. When it opened its bone white mouth to roar, only a voiceless squeak came out.

"RUN!" Gobber yelled, motioning for the teens to follow him to Fishlegs. As Javelin put his crimson helmet back on, the dragon behind him unleashed a stream of curling orange fire. It ran after them and swung its tail across the ground, sending bones and dirt into the air. The force blasted the group onto the bone pile.

The rope was released and the rib cage fell down. Javelin managed to roll out of the way before one bone crushed his previous position. He quickly got up and took cover. The Boneknapper unleashed another blast, the flames shooting past the group pressed against the bones. Seeing that his action was for naught, the dragon moved around and on top of the cage, seeking a clear way in.

As it searched, Hiccup saw the hole in the armor and recognized its shape. "It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure!" He turned to his mentor. "Gobber, take off your pants!"

"Huh?"

The other teens screamed, "NO!"

"Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle." While Hiccup explained, said dragon pulled out one of the ribs and threw it away.

"Gobber, you have to give it back," Astrid said.

The blacksmith scoffed and stood up. "No way, it's mine." A toothy mouth grabbed his peg leg. "Uh oh." He was pulled out and shook around like a rag doll. Hiccup screamed for him to give the bone back. Gobber refused until he was thrown high into the air. "Nooo... oh, alright."

He ripped his buckle free and threw it at the dragon. It landed in the hole with a faint yellow glow, which the Boneknapper immediately felt. Ignoring its original target, it raised its body and shook its chest, getting used to its now complete armor.

Gobber landed in a small pile of bones, but stood up with no discernible injuries. The teens gave sighs of relief, but covered their ears as the dragon roared. For Hiccup and Javelin, it was a shout of relief and joy. The soldier could see the sound rippling through the air like a cone, stirring up dust.

He approached the man he had tracked down for many years. " **Thank you for my final piece.** "

Gobber did not understand the Boneknapper's rumbles, of course and stood up, ready to receive his fate. "Alright. Make it fast." Instead of eating him in one bite, the dragon nuzzled him, pupils wide with happiness and thanks. Unfortunately, his pants fell down, forcing everyone to look away. The Boneknapper didn't care, and acted like a puppy as Gobber scratched his chin. "Aren't you cute? Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

They were now in the air, riding the Boneknapper. Phil was on his head, followed by Gobber and the rest of the group. " **Ahh, it feels so good to finally talk!** "

Hiccup and Javelin smiled and chuckled in joy. "He's really happy to have that bone back."

"Well, legend says the Boneknapper's roar is its mating call," Fishlegs pointed out.

At that, everyone heard several female dragon calls and looked behind them. Four more Boneknappers had joined them, following the one they were riding.

"Oh, boy," Javelin half-breathed.

Gobber ignored the other man. "Ha. Reckon Stoick will believe me now, eh?"

* * *

 **(AN) - Oh, sweet relief. To be honest, this was a little hard to write. Not that much room to work out of, trying to keep it short enough to be one whole chapter without leaving stuff out of the story, using the transcript... But at least I got it done.**

 **Thank you Adipose and Keyblade for your reviews. Keyblade, I will be doing HTTYD 2, but I want to start on Riders first for some very good reasons.**

 **Well, next chapter(s) will be what everyone has been waiting for. For now, I'll just torture you with a small spoiler; they're cute.**

 **Hahahaha, have a good rest of the day, everyone.**


	23. Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 1

The Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 1

* * *

It was now winter in Berk. Everything had a layer of snow on it: the ground, roofs, ships. While he never did care much for scenery on his missions, Javelin would have agreed the island looked... peaceful.

That is, until he heard Toothless jumping repeatedly on Hiccup's roof. " **Come on, Hiccup! Get up!** " _Ugh. Sometimes, this advanced hearing is a curse._ Javelin had slept in his dragon form, as he was not _that_ used to his village's newer climate, particularly at night. Brown eyes opened to see the black form of Twilight across the room. He got onto his feet with a yawn, stretching like a cat, front legs followed by the back.

It seemed he was too loud, as his sister also decided to wake up. " **Morning, sis.** "

" **Morning, Javelin,** " she responded sleepily. The dragoness blinked her glowing green eyes several times, forcing the drowsiness out of her system. Crimson nudged open one of the shutters, slowly as to not blind himself. It opened to reveal the Chief's home with an accompanying Night Fury on the roof. " **It'll be soon. I know it.** "

The Crimson Fury smiled at her. " **Do you need anything, Twilight?** "

" **Nothing I can't get myself,** " she answered, getting onto her feet. She spread her wings, easing the aching muscles, then pulled them back.

Her brother looked back outside to see the duo launch into the sky. He rolled his eyes. " **Someday... I'll be back later, sis.** " He spread his own wings and took off.

If Berk was spectacular at ground level, it was just as splendid from the air. In the main plaza before the Great Hall was a giant green cone of wood. It was decorated with shields, more being added with the help of the dragons.

Snoggletog. That was what the event was called. Hiccup had told him that even he didn't know why it was labeled with such a stupid name. _Oh, well. At least the spirit of the time doesn't care._

When he finished one of his daily flights, the hybrid landed on the edge of the forest. He switched forms without being thrown into unconsciousness, but it did leave him on his knees and gloved hands. He got up slowly and walked back into the village.

He reached the plaza and was quickly found by Twilight. He hugged and kissed her head. "Doing okay?" She glared at him, silently requesting that he stop being so concerned about her. The soldier just smiled back.

Javelin spotted a shield lying nearby. Picking it up, he approached a nearby Nadder. "Mind if I can have one of your spikes?"

" **No problem.** " It extended its tail spikes, and smoothed them back down once Javelin got one.

He smiled and nodded at the dragon. "Thank you." Turning to the massive structure before him, he examined the projectile in his hand. He whittled it down so it fit securely into the old launcher hidden on his right arm. After a test fire into the ground, he reloaded and stood in front of the artificial tree.

He tossed the shield high into the air, then ran away from the tree. He came to stop, turned back around, and fired the spike. The projectile caught the descending circle and pinned it to a green plank. "Still got it." The fellow Vikings who saw the feat celebrated with him.

Stoick came around with Gobber. "Well done, all of you!" he said happily to the large mixed crowd. "I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen!"

Everyone cheered; the dragons roaring in happiness, the Vikings clapping and laughing. Javelin smiled and patted his sister's head.

It was too short, however, as a loud series of roars reached the village. All of the dragons, including Twilight to some extent, raised their eyes skyward, pupils slit. Above with the heavy cloud cover were an uncountable number of dragons. They flew in groups ranging from ten to twenty, flying south-southwest.

"What in Thor's name?" Gobber cried out in shock.

Behind them, Hookfang perched himself on a roof and roared deeply. " **It's time, everyone! Let's go!** " After that, all of the dragons on Berk took off, following the already growing count in the air. They covered almost as much of the sky as the clouds did.

"What's going on?!"

"Where are you going?"

Astrid noticed Stormfly preparing to take off. "Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go! Please?"

" **I'm sorry,** " the blue Nadder chirped before following the others.

It was at this time Hiccup and Toothless landed. Twilight, having spotted him as he came in, picked up Javelin and flew over to her mate. While she talked with Toothless, Javelin ran to Hiccup, only to get caught by the growing crowd of concerned Vikings.

"Everyone, stop!" Stoick yelled as he pushed his way to the front. "Give him a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all our dragons going?"

"Dad," Hiccup replied softly, "I don't know."

Everyone looked at Javelin for answers. "Javelin?"

"I don't know, either, really. Hookfang said, 'It's time', but nothing else," he said, calm as he usually was. He heard Stormfly's voice and saw her with two black dragons.

" **Toothless, Twilight, you should come, too,** " Stormfly squawked, hovering above the Night Furies.

" **Stormfly, I can't. Not without Hiccup.** "

" **Twilight?** "

" **No, I'm staying with my mate,** " Twilight said, pressing her head lovingly against Toothless, who reacted likewise.

" **Okay then. Good luck, Twilight.** " The Nadder turned to catch up to her flock.

" **Same to you, friend.** "

* * *

Everyone relocated to the Great Hall. Fortunately, Hiccup remembered to grab the small translator on his way up. He forgot all about it when Toothless woke him up. The teens stayed away from the crowd, taking refuge in a dark corner.

Stoick overheard a villager and shouted, " It's not ruined!" He got onto the edge of the fire pit, so everyone could see him and listen to his speech. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again! Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

Gobber agreed, all attention going to him. "You're right, we are Vikings! We are tough!" He noticed the decor on his arms and helmet. "Most of the time."

Seeing that the important stuff was over, the teens filed out into the village with Javelin.

"That was depressing," Ruffnut began.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly."

"Same here, Astrid. But not just with Stormfly..."

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was seemingly unaffected, whistling happily with a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut asked suspiciously. "Don't you miss Meatlug?"

"Me? Oh! Yeah!" Fishlegs tried to fool everyone by fake crying, but it didn't work. "I miss her so much... Well, good night." He ran off to his house.

Astrid broke the silence. "I've got an idea!" Everyone clustered around her. "Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness!"

The twins and Snotlout groaned, but Javelin nodded his head. "Sounds good." Hiccup agreed with his blood-brother.

"Pfft. Easy for you two to say. Your dragons are the only ones that stayed."

Ruffnut continued for her brother, "And _he_ can't go anywhere." She pointed to something. Off in the distance was Toothless, standing on the ledge of a cliff.

Javelin didn't see Twilight with him, and was suddenly worried. She always spent as much time as she could with her mate."Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow..." He walked off, then broke out into a run. The dark streets were clear, so he could sprint without running into anyone.

When he got to the cliff, the Night Fury was still there, watching the ocean waves in the dark. "Toothless?"

" **I'm fine.** "

Silence. "It's about today, isn't it?" the soldier asked as he took a seat next to his brother-in-law. They looked to the distance together.

" **Part of it.** "

"If it is what I think it is, then I'm probably the same. You wish Twilight was with them."

" **Yeah. There, she would have Stormfly and the others helping her. Here, I...** "

"You don't know if you can support her with your injury," Javelin finished for him. "Or your offspring." Toothless hung his head down. "Toothless, you're not alone here. You have nothing to worry about. I can and will gladly help you and Twilight. Berk can afford to be without me for a while."

The dragon's mood brightened. " **Thank you.** "

"Anytime. But where is Twilight? I mean, I don't want to intrude on her..."

" **Follow me.** " Toothless turned around and walked back into the village. The two strolled through the streets, taking in the crisp night air. They went past the Chief's house and into the forest. Soon enough, they were at the cove.

 _Where it all began. And where it will continue,_ the soldier thought, smiling.

The duo made their way down slowly, not wishing to disturb a possibly resting dragoness. Toothless led Javelin to the cave he had made during his training. It was pitch black, but the dragon's eyes and the maroon visor could see clearly. In the back, hidden away from the elements was a large nest, filled with dried moss, leaves, twigs, branches, and a dozing Night Fury.

There was no way Javelin could _not_ smile.

* * *

Crimson had woken up early, despite having switched in his sleep. After a quick stretch, he flew out of his home. Some of the villagers saw him and hoped that their dragons had come back, but the lack of any other wings removed them. Ignoring them, Crimson dove down and collected a few loads of fish. He immediately dashed off to the cove, setting the food down for Twilight.

When he caught up with Toothless that day, he told him what he was doing, which calmed the Night Fury greatly.

Figuring that there was no use to change back, he stayed in his dragon form as he went through the village. Some of the little ones had built a snow-Gronckle out of boredom and sadness. Crimson's appearance lifted their spirits, much more so as they played.

Astrid came by with a shield, holding a pitcher and two mugs. "Yaknog! Get your Yaknog! Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!"

Crimson got the children into a snowball fight before following Astrid, who had run up to Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. "Guys! Try this tasty new beverage I made for the holidays."

Tuffnut recoiled back in disgust. "Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" he asked his sister, shoving her to the ground.

Javelin only now noticed the odor rising from the containers and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He drew a skeptical look at the concoction, a mix of what may have been milk, egg yolk, and possibly bad cheese.

Tuffnut saw it, too. "Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place!"

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid retorted. Ruffnut had gotten up and took another sniff. She audibly gagged, much to its maker's displeasure.

Snotlout, in an effort to get on Astrid's good side, stepped up. "Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." He grabbed one and took a sip, instantly regretting it. He quickly swallowed and put the mug back on the shield. "You could really taste the yak!" he complimented, trying to not throw up.

Crimson grabbed the same mug with his front claws, wanting to be the final judge. After all, his draconian digestive system was far stronger and more tolerant than any human's. Setting the container on the snow-covered ground, he put his gums around the mug. Once his grip was tight enough, he raised his head skyward.

A glop of the poisonous concoction landed on his tongue. It didn't go any farther into his mouth, going out instead almost instantaneously. He spat the stuff out, some of it and the mug landing on Fishlegs, who must have arrived a few seconds ago. The twins were laughing at what had just happened. Unfortunately for Crimson, the rest landed on another person.

That person was a drenched, yaknog/dragon saliva-covered, shocked, and certainly infuriated Astrid Hofferson.

Only one thought was in the dragon hybrid's mind as he was chased through the village: _don't get killed_.

* * *

 **(AN) - We all thought about what would happen if someone rejected Astrid's yaknog. Well, at least Hiccup was saved... maybe. As always, do feel to review or leave a comment.**

 **Adipose - Yeah, I agree that was not my best chapter. Fortunately, I have a lot more breathing room here. Dragons' Destiny will start after I end GotNF.**

 **Don't worry, guys, we're getting there. They do say the journey beats the destination. Stay strong, keep on keepin' on, and OYA!**


	24. Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 2

Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 2

* * *

To Astrid's frustration, Crimson managed to evade her and get away. After searching in vain for ten minutes, she went home and cleaned herself up as best as she could. She decided to find Hiccup.

Sure enough, he was in the forge working on another one of his projects. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid," he replied, grabbing a pair of tongs from the tool rack. "Whoa. Uh, what happened to you?" He noticed the obvious spots of dragon saliva and some stains from the yaknog she was serving earlier. One piece was stuck in her bangs.

Irritated, she pulled it out of her hair and threw it on the ground. "Your brother, that's what. Turns out he couldn't handle my new holiday drink."

Hiccup winced at the statement. Knowing Javelin was a dragon at the time meant that whatever Astrid had cooked up was not meant for any consumption. "I'm sure it just needs a little work," he commented, hoping to calm her down.

"Hmm. What are you up to?" she asked, gesturing to the table.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons, and that's just not fair." He tested the contraption by moving a bar, which simultaneously opened and closed the prosthetic tail fin. "I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that."

"No way!" Astrid exclaimed, eyeing the whole thing, forgetting about her previous dilemma. "You built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you?"

"Yup."

"Wow, what a great gift. But what if he never comes back?"

Hiccup's face saddened a bit after realizing what the other teenager said. With the new tail, Toothless wouldn't need Hiccup anymore to go flying. He could go where he pleased. He was brought of the rabbit trail by Astrid's quick answer.

"What am I saying? Of course he will! Well, see you. I need to make some more yaknog." She turned and left, leaving Hiccup with his work. It was silent for a while.

" **Is she gone?** " a deep voice rumbled from outside.

"Yeah, come on out." A crimson dragon dropped to the ground and made his way into the forge, making sure to watch for the young Hofferson girl. "You're lucky she didn't catch you."

" **We're even as far this goes. If I didn't take a sip, you'd be spitting it out right now.** " Crimson examined the tail. " **You think this will work?** "

"Of course it will. Just a few more finishing touches and it should work well."

" **He will put it to very good use.** "

"Hey, did you ever find your sister? I know her almost as well as you do."

Crimson laughed. " **Only enough for you to think you do. Yeah, I found her. She... just wants to be alone for a while. But I know she also wants Toothless with her.** "

"All the more reason for this, then."

* * *

Toothless was jumping on the roof, assuming Hiccup was inside. " **Hiccup, get up and get out here! I want to fly.** "

The boy came around from the village. "Toothless, I'm down here, bud." The Night Fury dropped onto the ice patch next to the house. "I have something for ya."

Toothless sniffed the bundle, then gazed inquisitively at Hiccup. "What do you think of that? Yeah!"

When Hiccup moved to his tail, Toothless turned to keep him in his sight. " **I want to know what it is, first.** "

"Settle down, bud." He got to the tail and crouched over it to keep the appendage from moving.

" **What are you doing?** "

"Trust me, you will love this!" He got everything strapped and adjusted, then patted the tail.

Toothless moved it away, half-eager to see what his soul-brother had put on. He tried to open his right tail fin, but it wouldn't budge. In a fit of panic, he shook his tail around violently, almost hitting the boy in the process. " **Get it off! Get it-** " He stopped when his fin finally opened all the way, with the leather one working in tandem.

The Night Fury examined his tail in curiosity. Bringing it around for a better view, he closed his fin. The false one did the same. Both reopened at the same time. Hiccup, meanwhile, was smiling happily. "There you go. See? Got it?"

Toothless turned around to look at his rider, his pupils thinner than they usually were. He sniffed repeatedly, " **I... I...** " He didn't have the words. His instincts did, however, telling him to fly, to return to his mate.

Hiccup, seeing his best friend's eyes, moved forward. "Toothless..."

The dragon leaped back before he could be touched. In a second, he turned around and took off, leaving Hiccup in shock. " **I'm sorry!** " he roared as he went into the clouds. " **I'm needed somewhere else.** "

Hiccup didn't hear the second part, his mind focused on those two words. _'I'm sorry!'_ He just stood there, staring at the spot where his friend had disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

Crimson was in the cove, already having brought a load of fish for his sister. He was resting on a large boulder when he heard the roar. His ear flaps perked straight up as he searched the sky. Twilight walked out of the cave, also looking for Toothless.

Strong flaps were heard as the male Night Fury descended into the cove. He landed, and Twilight went towards him. He met her halfway and caressed her with his wing. " **I was wondering when you'd come,** " Twilight said, nuzzling her head against his neck. She saw the automatic tail fin and smiled.

" **Me too.** "

Crimson smiled at his sister and brother-in-law. He jumped down and examined the device. " **Hiccup did a fantastic job. How does it feel, Toothless?** "

The embrace ended when the Night Fury turned to answer. " **It feels... wonderful, really. Now, I can do what I was supposed to.** " He gave Twilight a dragon kiss. " **Taking care of you.** "

" **You already are.** "

The two went inside the nest, leaving the Crimson Fury by himself. After a minute, he jumped back onto his rock and looked to the sky. " **Thank you, Lord, for this blessing. Please help me protect my family. Amen.** "

After lounging around for an hour or so, Crimson decided to get some material from his house. While he did enjoy being a dragon, he didn't want what was coming to be seen only in memory. After grabbing a quick bite of fish from the ocean, he flew back to the village, making sure to not grab any attention. Of course, it was daytime, and he was certainly recognizable, so he made due with silent glide.

Fortunately, one of the storm shutters on his house was open, and he landed inside. He went downstairs to the common area. On a shelf were three carvings of helmets, each the same as the others except in color. Black, yellow, and green. There was a talon drawn onto the wall above each one, its color the same as the helmet below.

He went to a small table, a couple books scattered across the top. He found his journal and deposited it into an open knapsack. Carefully, he picked up a few pencils with his claws and put them inside as well. _What else?_ He considered his Dragon Manual, but chose not to. Since nothing else came to mind, he closed the sack and wound it around one of his forelegs.

He exited his home the same way he entered, and closed the shutter should a storm or stray prank hit the building. Crimson checked to make sure it was secure, and it was.

"Javelin."

The dragon froze when he heard his name. _Crap_. He dropped his head and turned to look at Hiccup. " **Hello, Hiccup.** "

"What are you doing?"

" **I was... gathering a few things.** "

"You're not leaving, too?" he asked dejectedly.

" **What? No! Hiccup, I won't ever leave you. Same with Toothless and my sister.** " The dragon took a deep breath. " **I don't know why the dragons left. I truly don't. But I do know they** _ **will**_ **come back.** "

"Including Toothless?"

" **Of course. Hiccup, you are as much his brother as Twilight is my sister. He will come back. All you can do is just be patient.** " Crimson hugged Hiccup with his unladen foreleg, then moved away and took off. He went straight up into the clouds and disappeared from the ground.

As he returned to the cove, his thoughts were on what he had said. _**'I don't know why the dragons left. I truly don't.'**_ He couldn't help but feel that he lied. But he didn't; he _did_ not know the real reason why the dragons left. He could only assume. And assumptions were not truth.

He barrel-rolled back into the clouds to check his position. The cove was behind him, so he pulled back up until his body was upside-down. Diving back down through the gray sky, he rolled back into the normal position. Three-quarters of the way down, he pulled up and glided for the rest of the flight.

He found his rock and gently landed on top of it. He untangled the knapsack on his foreleg and set it down. Crimson jumped off and burnt a patch of snow and grass ash, then laid down and went to sleep, focusing on his human form.

When Javelin awoke from his slumber, the sky was still filled with cloud cover, but it had the tint of dark blue and bright orange that belonged to a unseen sunset. The ground beneath his body had a small tint of brown, but is was barely noticeable. As he slowly got up, his muscles ached with the now expected pain from changing between forms. When he began his practices, the pain was near unbearable and forced him to rest. Now, his body still called for more sleep, but the pain was at a level that didn't leave him completely defenseless.

The soldier went to the boulder and opened the sack. Pulling himself on top, he removed his helmet, took a seat and flipped through his drawings. Although he thought of himself as being nowhere near Hiccup's level of capturing images, his own were highly detailed.

He stopped at one of them; a picture, one of several, of Twilight's smile. She was looking shyly towards him, but also past him at the same time. Her brilliant black scales were a definitive shade, the texture almost capable of feeling. The dragoness' eyes spoke of love and innocence, her smile, a thick, curved line, accentuating them.

He moved on after a moment, finding a blank page to work on. The charcoal pencil was just about to touch the paper when he heard it.

Twilight moving around in her nest.

Snapping his book shut, the pencil marking his spot, Javelin rolled off the boulder. He half-ran, half-walked to the cave, remembering to put his helmet on. The cave was burrowed to the west, so it was difficult to see in the evening. As the night-vision clicked on, it was joined by the heavy landing of a dragon. Not even looking back to see who it was, Javelin moved farther inside the cave, saying, "Come on, Toothless."

The two slowly walked until they reached the corner, then turned right. There, in the green-and-brown nest, was Twilight, laying comfortably on her side. She was curled protectively around something, but her wing and tail hid it from view.

Toothless was the first to walk forward, his footsteps nervous. His head was low in hopeful curiosity. " **Twilight?** "

The dragoness opened her acid green eyes and smiled. " **I'm fine,** " she said as she pressed her snout against his. Twilight turned towards her extended wing. Her tired voice was full of joy and love. " **Take a look.** "

She retracted her wing, and Toothless' pupils widened. Resting on the ground, leaning against her belly, were two large, black eggs. Slowly, the new father leaned forward and inspected them. They had a rough, yet still smooth texture to them. He tried to talk, but was speechless.

Javelin came up, his book latched to his belt. He knelt at the edge of the branches, observing the eggs and the new life they held inside. Both of them were as tall as the length from his elbow to his wrist. "They're beautiful, sis."

Toothless curled himself up next to Twilight, covering her with his own wing. The black eggs disappeared into the safety of the happy couple.

"Just like you..."

* * *

 **(AN) - Well, there you are everyone. Two happy Night Furies and their eggs. Now you just have to wait for next chapter.**

 **As a reminder, everyone, I'm gonna start writing Dragons' Destinyafter I finish GotNF. Do feel to review and comment.**


	25. Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 3

Gift of the Night Furies, Chapter 3

* * *

Finally, his latest drawing was complete. A black egg covered the page, shading showing the light caressing the scale-like texture. Javelin grinned as he examined it.

He flipped back through the journal. There were several charcoal paintings of his sister and brother-in-law. One captured them sleeping, curled around the hidden eggs as a barrier against anything hostile. Another saw Toothless and Twilight's kiss, snouts together in love.

His favorite was the first one he had done. It was when she had revealed their unborn offspring. Twilight made up most of the background, the dark cave wall behind her taking what was left. Her left wing was stuck in mid-air, half a second away from resting on her body. The two eggs rested peacefully against her belly, their bottom halves covered by her tail as it went past them to barely touch her front paws. The mattress of moss and branches spread out from her tail, falling towards the bottom of the paper. The dragoness' head was a small distance above her legs, conveying her desire to rest. Her eyes were mostly open, rectangular black pupils filling an even third. The ends of her lips were raised, a satisfied smile visible.

This, this was his masterpiece. He had remembered every single detail, despite the green overlay of night-vision. _This is what artists spend their entire lives looking for. The beauty, the grace... It is these moments that must be treasured._

Three days since Toothless got his automatic prosthetic. Three days since he had seen Hiccup. Three days since Twilight laid her eggs. Javelin and Toothless spent much of that time caring for her.

In the nest, she grinned, examining her work. Even when she first felt them inside her, she always kept wondering about who they would be. Twilight already knew that at least one of them would be named after her parents. _Greln for a boy, Trena for a girl._

While it had been at least a season since the death of her mom, dad, and friends, she had come to terms with it. Sure, there were still nightmares, but they were barely an occurrence now. _You would have liked him, Dad. You both would have loved_ them.

Twilight carefully kissed one of the eggs. She didn't know when they would hatch, but she did know that time would be one of her best.

* * *

Toothless was over the ocean, searching for Hiccup's helmet. It had been knocked off his head by a dragon when the massive flock headed to the island where they would lay their eggs. The Night Fury dove after it when he heard the concern in Hiccup's voice. But then the boy had told him they could find it later, the dragons taking first priority.

He knew how much that helmet meant to his soul-brother. Hiccup had relayed the story about how it belonged to his mother and was the last thing he had to remember her by. Toothless sympathized with him fully, having never known or found out about the fate of his own parents. The dragon had nothing, not even a memory of them.

Toothless did not want his rider to experience that. And so, when he wasn't fishing for Twilight and staying at her side with their eggs, he was flying around his last flight path with Hiccup.

Not seeing it from the skies, he dived into the water several times to try his luck there. Deep down, he was thankful that there weren't any underwater ravines or canyons in the area. If the helmet had descended into the deep, there would be no way for the dragon to get to it without drowning.

His head breached the waves, his lungs taking large gulps of air. He swam farther down the trail, then went back under. As he dove, the dragon constantly looked around, his sight reaching far into the distance.

While he did not hear it, nor see it when he came back up, a certain Gronckle had flown overhead.

He repeated his procedure many times, until he found it. Resting on the sea floor was a metal helmet, two small horns curving out to point above it. He grabbed it with his mouth, then high-tailed it out of there. He coughed out some water when he saw the sky clearly again, but didn't drop the object in his mouth. Toothless got back into the air and flew back to Berk.

He arrived past midday. Javelin was on his rock in his human form, resting. Upon hearing the beats of his wings, the soldier woke up. Sitting up to a cross-legged position, he spoke. "So you're back. Find what you were looking for, Toothless?"

Toothless chuckled as best he could before placing the saliva-covered helmet on the ground. " **Yeah. Finally found it today. Hiccup will be happy to have it back.** "

"Oh, trust me, he will. Twilight's waiting for you, you know." He nodded towards the cave, then laid back down.

The dragon galloped to the nest. Upon seeing his mate, he went to her and exchanged a kiss. " **How is everyone?** " he asked, taking a look at their two eggs.

" **We're fine,** " Twilight answered sweetly. Then she glared at him. " **Where were you?** "

" **Sorry. I was looking for Hiccup's helmet. It got knocked off his head when we encountered the flock a few days ago.** "

" **You don't have to say anymore. But, please, be a little more careful next time. Javelin went through two transformations today and he is exhausted.** "

" **I'll make it up to you.** "

" **You already are.** " She rested her head against his own. They stayed like that for a long moment until the dragoness felt a small vibration. She immediately turned her head to the eggs, Toothless doing the same. They stared at them, unblinking.

There. One of them wobbled slightly.

Toothless glanced at Twilight, who leaned her head closer to the objects.

Another one.

Instinct took over. " **Toothless, grab one. I'll take the other. Follow me outside.** "

Toothless made sure his teeth were retracted, then moved to an egg. Picking it up with his gums and securing it, he lifted it out of his mate's grasp. Twilight grabbed the remaining egg the same way, then got up. The two exited the cave and, the first time in a while for Twilight, entered the open cove. She went straight to the lake, not stopping until she was chest-deep in the cold water. Then the female Night Fury placed the egg in the ripples, the black submerging beneath the blue. Toothless, close behind, did the same and accompanied Twilight back to the shore.

They sat down and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Javelin, having been half-asleep, ignored his body's demands once again and joined his family. On the golden sand, bathed in the sun as it began to shine its best colors, the trio watched the water.

A muffled explosion sounded, quickly followed by small bubbles rising to the surface. A second explosion happened a few seconds later. The suspense could have been cut with a knife.

A small black form broke the water's surface. The hatchling opened its eyes to show two beautiful emeralds, a wide, soul-searching black void filling their centers. " **Mama! Papa!** " she chirped, swimming over to her parents on instinct.

Another small hatchling appeared after the firstborn began her movements. He squeaked out the same two words his sister did, his eyes copies of his father's except for a slight touch of faint blue on the edges.

No one said a word, lest the spell of the moment be broken. Both Twilight and Toothless stepped forward to accept their son and daughter. Greln and Trena instinctively went to their mother, but the latter joined her father shortly after, rubbing her tiny snout against his.

Twilight regurgitated a pile of half-digested fish in front of the two new Night Furies. As they dug into their first meal, Toothless spread a wing over his mate, who returned it by leaning against him. They watched their little ones with joy and unending love.

* * *

Javelin had knelt down and watched as the two hatchlings, his niece and nephew, came up and swam to Toothless and Twilight. His eyes had also seen Twilight's hatching as well, the preserved memory coming out and revealing itself. He saw both events side-by-side.

 _Their beauty is surely graced by God,_ he thought, watching as the family nuzzled each other. Greln and Trena clung close to their mother and father, then began eating the pile of fish. Twilight had never physically told him, but he knew the two hatchlings would be named after their own parents.

His mind drifted to his journal, but he pushed it away. _This moment is far too important for something so trivial._

An inquisitive squeak was heard in front of him. Javelin looked down and saw Greln staring at him with his acid green eyes. Smiling, he carefully picked up the baby dragon and held to him to his chest. "Hello, little one."

Little One. The caring and loving nickname he had called Twilight for most of her life. Now, he had given it to his nephew, as well as his niece. He grinned and stroked Greln's head with a finger, before gently placing him back on the ground. He ran to Twilight, his tail dragging behind him.

All Javelin could do was smile. He- _they_ \- were now complete. Two new parents who loved each other with all their hearts and souls, as well as their children. And he was now an uncle, who would always be there for each of them; Twilight, Toothless, Trena, and Greln.

A tear of joy slid down his cheek as he repeated the words, the oath he had made fifteen years ago:

"I swear to protect you all. I will fight to my last breath to see you all live."

* * *

It was night time in Berk, and everyone was in the Great Hall, both Vikings and dragons. Hiccup watched the many reunions as he strolled through the building. He was happy that he had gotten the dragons and their babies back to Berk in time for Snoggletog, but it was bittersweet for him. On his travel with Meatlug and Hookfang, not once did he see even a glimpse of Toothless. It was the same with Twilight and Javelin.

Astrid came over to him. "Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"Astrid, where did Toothless and the others go?"

"I don't know," she answered as she heard the door crack open. It was already in her vision when moved to reveal Toothless, trying to sneak in.

He was looking around as he crept inside, remaining low. His mouth was slightly open, as his pink gums were visible. Twilight peeked her head in.

Seeing what the dragon was planning, Astrid pulled away from Hiccup. "Wow, man, I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Hiccup's face immediately flattened in confusion. "I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!"

The boy glared at Astrid. "Yeah, you know, this is not helping, at all," he said coldly. Astrid grinned and turned Hiccup around.

Both rider and dragon saw each other.

" **Hiccup!** " Toothless growled, his mouth full.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!"

They met halfway and stopped a few feet from each other, then Hiccup leaped forward and hugged Toothless, who put a leg around him in return.

Stoick was laughing with a villager when Gobber prodded him with his hand. "Stoick, look!"

Hiccup ended the embrace and began chastising Toothless. "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon!" Toothless followed Hiccup's fingering, grinning like a maniac. "You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again, and what is in your mouth?"

Toothless placed the helmet on Hiccup's head. Much to the teens' disgust, it was completely covered in Night Fury spit. " **There you are, brother,** " he said as Twilight and Javelin came over to his side.

"Yeah, you found my helmet," Hiccup replied, wiping away the drool. He paused in realization. "What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?"

" **You're welcome, Hiccup.** " Toothless leaned forward to feel his rider's touch.

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup hugged the dragon again, only to feel something else touching his hand. He again pulled away to look at Toothless' face.

Before the heir could say anything, a tiny chirp was made and a small black head poked out from beneath her father's ear flaps, emerald eyes gazing with curiosity. Everyone who saw gasped in amazement.

Javelin put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "That's not the only reason we stayed away. He gestured a hand to Trena, then to Greln, who was coming out from between Twilight's legs. "Meet the two newest members of the family, brother." He brought Hiccup into his own hug.

* * *

The next morning, Toothless woke Hiccup early, as usual. However, this morning was for a different reason. Before him lay his old saddle and prosthetic.

Hiccup had come outside and seen it as well. "Toothless, what'd you pull this out for?"

" **Hiccup, I need to talk to you.** "

"Sure, bud. Go ahead." _Thank gods I remembered to put it on this time._

" **I-I'm grateful for the new tail fin, brother. Really, I am. But... it's not a part of me.** "

"What do you mean, Toothless? I built it for you, for you to be able to fly on your own."

" **I know. That's why I've decided to do this.** " The dragon raised his tail in the air, then slammed it onto the ground. To Hiccup's protests, he did several more times, each stronger than before. With the straps unbuckled, he threw the contraption far into the distance. " **Ever since our first flight, I knew I would never be in the sky without you. Then you gave this, and I used it until I no longer needed it. We're part of a whole, Hiccup, and we'll never be apart. When I fly, _we_ fly together.** "

He grabbed the saddle and placed it closer to Hiccup, letting his words sink in. " **Now,** " the dragon continued, " **hurry up and gear up. Or do I have to put this on myself?** "

Hiccup grinned, and within five minutes, the duo were in the air. Javelin and Twilight quickly joined them. They soared through the air, above the small spots of cloud that had lingered. Hiccup unhooked himself and looked at the group. "You ready?"

Javelin nodded and the two Night Furies roared their approval. Hiccup somersaulted off and in front of Toothless, his blood-brother doing the same with Twilight. All four of them dived down, each pair across from each other, laughing in excitement. Weaving through each other, the riders reconnected with their dragons and pulled up, shaking a few trees free of snow.

* * *

 **(AN) - Yeehaw! There you are, faithful readers; the end of the first act of _The Crimson Rider_. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much I have enjoyed writing it. I highly suggest going back to Greln and Trena's hatching and reading it while listening to the Romantic Flight track. That music piece is perfect for that scene.**

 **For any of you artistic types, feel free to try and draw Javelin's _"masterpiece"_. I'd love to see what you can come up with.**

 **Shoutout to Adipose169 and xKeyBladeWielderx for their reviews. Feel free to follow their example and comment on what you have read.**

 **"I regret to announce this is the end." - Bilbo Baggins. For now, anyway. I'm going to take a break from this and focus on my Destiny stories. Be on the lookout for _Dragons' Destiny_ , guys. And if you want a tear-maker without the angst, read _Memory_.**

 **Have a wonderful day/night, guys. See you next time...**


End file.
